Healing
by Mushroom-paradiz
Summary: Traduction de Healing by freakyhazeleyes: " Un garçon qui déteste tout le monde et une fille qui n'a confiance en personne, s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Je pense qu'ils sont sur la voie de la guérison. " E/B
1. Chapter 1

**Titre en VO: **Healing

**Titre en VF: **Guérison

**Rating: **T

**Genre: ** Romance / Drama

**Auteure: **freakyhazeleyes

**Traductrice: **Bah... Moi ^^

**Relectrice: ** Time Tell Will - Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir donné ton avis ^^ -

**Résumé: **E/B : " Un garçon qui déteste tout le monde et une fille qui n'a confiance en personne, s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Je pense qu'ils sont sur la voie de la guérison... "

**Note: **Bonsoir, bonjour. Voilà, ça faisait quelques temps que je voulais me mettre à la traduction et j'ai pas mal hésité entre plusieurs fics pour finalement opté sur celle-ci que je trouve géniale en VO. Après avoir patienté presque deux semaines, j'ai enfin eu l'autorisation de l'auteure qui se dit très flattée d'être traduite en français. Elle attend vos impressions - et moi aussi - avec impatience.

Ceci est ma première traduction, j'espère ne pas m'être trop gourrée ou ne pas avoir fait d'énormes contre-sens, normalement, non.

Les chapitres sont assez courts, cette fic est complète donc j'essaierai de vous livrer régulièrement les chapitres, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture, bisous!

**Warnig: UA / Tous humains**

**

* * *

  
**

**Healing - Guérison**.

by freakyhazeleyes.

* * *

**Prologue**

" Je déteste les rondes nocturnes. " pensa le Dr. Marcy Thatcher alors qu'elle traversait le long hall où ses patients dormaient d'un sommeil de plomb.

C'était l'un de ces rares moments où les patients adolescents de l'hôpital psychiatrique Palo Verde avaient été autorisé à se rassembler dans la grande salle à manger pour une " pyjama party ", comme certains de ses plus turbulents gamins aimaient l'appeler. Bien entendu, il y avait des limites. Les filles et les garçons étaient séparés à chaque bout de la salle, laissant un vide au milieu pour que les docteurs qui les surveillaient puissent passer, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun comportement déplacé puisse être commis. On avait donné un sac de couchage à chaque patient, et ils avaient emmené leur oreiller de leur chambre respective avec eux. Ainsi, il avaient joué, regardé des films, lu des bouquins, écouté de la musique, à peu près tout ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire jusqu'au couvre-feu de dix heures.

Marcy était sur le point de prendre une petite pause, laissant une infirmière prendre la relève, lorsqu'elle les vit. Il était très difficile de les distinguer dans le clair de lune qui perçait dans la salle, mais elle était certaine de les avoir vus. Ses boucles de bronze dépassaient furtivement de son sac de couchage, brillant dans le clair de lune, lui confirmèrent de qui il s'agissait.

Secouant la tête et soupirant doucement, elle s'avança à pas de loup des deux patients qui avaient gravement enfreint les règles. Ils dormaient l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un espace réduit, de part et d'autre de la ligne de séparation. Pensant à ces deux personnes complètement différentes, elle se sourit à elle-même. Ils étaient totalement opposés mais s'étaient accrochés désespérément l'un à l'autre au court des six derniers mois qu'ils avaient passé là. Ils étaient ses préférés, elle n'avait même pas honte de le dire et elle était certaine que les autres médecins pensaient la même chose qu'elle.

En regardant les deux endormis, elle sourit doucement. Se mettant à genoux et essayant de ne pas les réveiller, elle souleva l'un des sacs de couchage dézippés qui les couvrait; l'autre était situé sous leurs têtes leur servant d'oreiller de fortune. S'arrêtant momentanément, elle les observa. Dieu merci, ils étaient encore habillés - ils auraient été dans un sacré pétrin si tel n'avait pas été le cas -. La jeune fille était endormie sur le dos, le buste tordu vers le jeune homme alors qu'elle était devant lui, les lunettes toujours perchées sur son nez, les cheveux éparpillés sur son oreiller. Le garçon était couché sur le ventre, face à la jeune fille, comme s'ils s'étaient endormis au milieu de leur conversation. Mais ce qui attira l'attention du Dr Marcy était la position leurs mains.

Reposant sur la ligne de séparation, la main droite de la jeune fille et la main gauche du jeune homme étaient enlacées, comme s'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre même dans leur sommeil. Son coeur se gonflant à ce spectacle, et un doux sourire aux lèvres, le Dr Marcy replaça soigneusement le sac de couchage sur eux.

Oui...

Bella Swan et Edward Cullen étaient définitivement ses patients favoris.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre en VO: **Healing

**Titre en VF: **Guérison

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance / Drama

**Auteure: **freakyhazeleyes

**Traductrice: **Bah... Moi ^^

**Relectrice: **Time Tell Will

**Résumé: **E/B : " Un garçon qui déteste tout le monde et une fille qui n'a confiance en personne, s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Je pense qu'ils sont sur la voie de la guérison... "

**Note:** Coucou tout le monde! je n'ai qu'un mot à dire: Waooooouh !!! 14 reviews pour le prologue, je suis vraiment, vraiment comblée! Ca prouve que je ne me suis pas plantée dans mon choix ^^ Merci, merci infiniment ! Je vais transmettre dans la journée vos impressions à l'auteure et je répondrai aux inscrits par la même occasion.

Vous pourrez voir en dessous de ma note deux citations d'auteurs que j'ai préféré laisser en VO, mais si vous voulez pour une quelconque raison que je les traduise, faîtes-le moi savoir.

Ce chapitre est donc un peu plus long que le précédent, il est centré sur Edward; vous allez savoir pourquoi il se retrouve à l'asile, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le prologue - en tout cas, ça a plu à ma relectrice ^^ -, j'attends vos avis, et encore merci ! Surtout aux anonymes aux quels je ne peux hélas pas répondre.

Très bonne lecture à vous, bisous!

* * *

_"How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child." – William Shakespeare._

* * *

_"'Hope' is the thing with feathers_

_That perches in the soul –_

_And sings the tune without words_

_And never stops – at all." – Emily Dickinson_

* * *

**Healing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre un**.

_Six mois plus tôt_...

Esme Cullen s'agitait nerveusement sur une chaise rigide située dans le hall du palais de justice municipal de Phoenix. Son mari était en délibération au cinquième étage avec leur avocat, le Dr. Stanton et l'avocat de ce dernier ainsi que le juge qui supervisait leur affaire. En regardant le palais de justice familier, elle remarqua qu'il était encore plus rempli que les quelques fois où elle et sa famille avaient eu l'infortune de se trouver là.

Evitant de regarder vers son fils, elle soupira tristement.

Comment en était-il arrivé jusque là ? Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ?

Il y avait trois ans de cela, elle avait un heureux garçon, au meilleur de sa forme, en bonne santé, doué à l'école et dans la musique. Maintenant, elle avait peine à reconnaître le colérique, dépressif, suicidaire garçon de dix-sept ans qui était assis en face d'elle. Rien ne lui était familier mise à part son physique. Il avait toujours les cheveux de bronze en désordre de son enfance mais les yeux verts, habituellement plein de vie, étaient désormais froids et morts.

Edward Anthony Cullen, un nom qui avant apportait un sourire brillant sur son visage, lui apportait maintenant, seulement l'inquiétude et la peur.

Il était assis en face d'elle, vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé, d'un t-shirt et d'un sweat-shirt noirs, la capuche rabaissée sur sa tête, une paire de Converse grise aux pieds. Ses longues jambes étaient étendues devant lui, il avait les bras croisés sur son torse, la tête penchée en arrière ; il semblait être triste. Les écouteurs de son iPod dans les oreilles dont Esmé pouvait en entendre la batterie du groupe de hard rock**. **Le seul mouvement d'Edward était le rythme qu'il imposait avec son pied gauche.

Et elle se sentait coupable de la situation actuelle de son fils. Toute mère le serait. Les évènements de ces deux dernières années et demies avaient laissé son fils déjà fragile, brisé. Ces pièces cassées de son âme étaient parvenues à résister à toutes les tentatives qu'elle et son mari avaient fait pour le sauver du désespoir dans le quel il se trouvait.

Il était en colère ; et à juste titre selon elle. Mais elle espérait désespérément que maintenant il s'en était sorti. Ca faisait presque trois ans ; il avait besoin de passer à autre chose. Mais, _se souvenant réellement_ par quoi son fils était passé, elle savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Une bataille faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de rester sur la touche, de voir les erreurs de quelqu'un d'autre déchirer son fils à part son âme. ( Nda : at the seams: littéralement: aux joints... Si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction que la mienne, je suis partante! ). Et elle se sentait coupable de ne pas être en mesure de l'arrêter. Et le comportement qu'il avait eu au cours des quelques derniers mois passés lui disait que son fils avait un long et sinueux chemin devant lui.

Au début, c'était des petits trucs sans grande conséquence. Tricher en classe, sécher les cours, se battre avec des gamins qui avaient été ses amis auparavant. Elle n'en avait rien dit, sermonnant son fils pour qu'il change certains aspects de sa vie. Quelle naïve elle était... Bien sûr, tout adolescent de quinze ans aurait été dévasté après ce que son Edward avait subi ; elle aurait dû savoir qu'il aurait eu besoin de plus qu'un simple sermon. Puis, elle avait trouvé des drogues. C'était juste après les seize ans de son fils, en été. Les choses étaient redevenues à peu près normales du côté de chez les Cullen et Esme avait estimé qu'elle pouvait à nouveau respirer. Elle faisait un peu de lessive et retournait les poches du jean de son fils lorsqu'elle était tombée sur un sachet de marijuana, deux petites bandes de papiers à rouler et un briquet. Quand il fut confronté à elle et son mari cette nuit-là, Edward leur avait hurlé des insanités et des malédictions en vociférant de ne jamais fouiller dans ses affaires.

Bien sûr, ils avaient mis les pieds dans le plat. Ils lui avaient limité le temps qu'il passait loin de la maison ainsi que certains autres privilèges, comme plus de téléphone portable, plus de télévision, plus d'ordinateur, ce qui sembla faire qu'Edward était encore plus déterminé à dépasser les bornes.

Le mari d'Esmé, un médecin de la clinique Mayo de Phoenix, l'avait inscrit pour une thérapie contre la toxicomanie, mais cela augmenta encore plus la haine brûlante qui consommait l'âme d'Edward.

Ils avaient tout essayé après ça; la gestion de colère, la thérapie familiale, la thérapie individuelle pour chacun d'entre eux, la thérapie de groupe pour adolescents, ect... Edward avait vu de nombreux médecins qui lui avaient prescrit des anti-dépresseurs, mais rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il pensait que tout ceci n'était qu'une énorme farce et espérait pouvoir mettre un terme à ça dès qu'il le pourrait.

L'un des thérapeutes d'Edward avait dit à Esmé que la réticence à guérir était un facteur clef dans le cas de son fils. Edward fut sans pitié; presque de manière prétentieuse. La drogue avait juste augmenté les efforts qu'elle et son mari prodiguaient à leur fils pour l'aider mais elle se sentait extrêmement impuissante et faible.

Soupirant encore une fois, Esme détourna son attention sur les ascenseurs, dans l'attente du verdict de la dernière débâcle de son fils. Il avait volé une voiture. Pas une simple voiture, mais celle d'un des collègues de travail de Carlisle, le Dr Stanton. Et pour couronner le tout, lorsque la police avait trouvé la voiture quelques heures plus tard, dans une allée, ils avaient bien retrouvé son fils. Il était en train de coucher sur la banquette arrière avec la fille du Dr Stanton, âgée de quinze ans. D'après le rapport qui avait été lu, il avait pas mal bu et des traces de cocaïne avaient été retrouvé dans son nez. Elle et Carlisle avaient été horrifiés et étaient allés le chercher dans le bureau du shériff de la Maricopa County et en les voyant, Edward avait commencé à les maudire de toute la force de ses poumons avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Oui... Il avait vraiment dépassé les limites, cette fois-ci.

En entendant le bruit d'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur, Esme tourna la tête et vit son mari, Carlisle, en train de serrer la main de leur avocat. Elle espérait qu'un accord avait été conclu, même si elle avait toujours senti le doute lui tordre l'estomac; c'était là la sixième infraction de son fils pour possession de drogues, mais seulement son premier délit de vol. Se levant de son siège, elle marcha vers son fils et lui secoua gentiment l'épaule. Il ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux verts pour la regarder et les ferma à nouveau pour se reconcentrer sur sa musique. En soupirant, elle se tourna vers son mari et attendit les nouvelles.

Lorsque Carlisle les atteint dans le hall d'entrée, il embrassa en silence sa femme sur la joue puis, se tournant vers leur fils, il lui enleva les écouteurs de l'iPod des oreilles et mit l'appareil dans sa poche après l'avoir éteint.

Imperturbable, Edward bailla légèrement, étira ses bras et ses jambes puis se leva pour faire face à ses parents. Passant sa main sur son visage, il donna à son père un sourire condescendant.

" Alors, quel sorte de services à la communauté peut-on rendre en ce moment? Ramasser les ordures sur les bords de l'autoroute? Lire du Dr Seuss à des idiots qui ne sont pas socialement privilégiés? Aider les personnes âgées, car nous savons tous à quel point j'en ai eu énormément de plaisir la dernière fois? " demanda Edward de façon sarcastique.

Carlisle jaugea juste de haut son fils.

" Non. Pas de service à la communauté cette fois. " dit-il d'une voix calme à Edward.

Esmé eut un drôle de pressentiment qui lui tordit l'estomac, à tel point que ce dernier sembla peser une tonne.

Riant et secouant doucement la tête, Edward ne remarqua pas la tension qui émanait de son père.

" Combien as-tu déboursé pour me sortir de là? demanda alors Edward.

_ Pas d'argent. Répliqua Carlisle en démentant de la tête.

_ Ben, t'es meilleur que je le pensais pour persuader. Bon boulot, Papa. " Enchaîna Edward, un sourire froid à nouveau sur les lèvres.

Carlisle, qui regardait toujours son fils, acquiéça seulement.

Un bref sentiment de soulagement inonda le corps d'Esmé; elle crut réellement qu'on avait donné à Edward un sursis.

" Oui, dit Carlisle à Edward, tu dois y aller pour trois mois, quatre ou cinq tout au plus. "

Le soulagement disparu, Esmé vit le sourire sur le visage de son fils se faner.

" Je dois aller _où_ durant trois mois? " demanda Edward, une pointe d'hostilité dans la voix.

La main d'Esmé s'accrocha désespérément à l'épaule de son mari.

" En prison? murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix angoissée.

_ Non, répondit son mari en lui pressant doucement la main, Edward est encore mineur et comme c'est son premier délit de vol, et aussi parce que le Dr Stanton a abandonné les charges, il n'a pas à aller en prison. Le juge, cependant, a visualisé tes requêtes, dit-il en tournant le dos à son fils. Il estime que le fait que tu sois dans cet environnement avec tous les privilèges que nous t'accordons est seulement bon à détruire les effets bénéfiques de ta thérapie. Il a ordonné que tu sois envoyé dans un centre désintoxication.

_ Je n'irai pas. répondit Edward en croisant les bras sur son torse de manière offensive.

_ Si, tu iras. Même si je dois t'endormir et t'y conduire moi-même - mon Dieu, aidez-moi - tu vas y aller. " répliqua Carlisle en s'avançant vers son fils. Esmé lui saisit l'épaule et tenta de lui rappeler dans quel lieu ils se trouvaient, pour ne pas faire de scandale.

" C'est le commencement de la fin. Dit Carlisle d'une voix dangereuse et sourde. Tes frasques, les drogues, l'école buissonnière, le sexe, tout ça va s'arrêter! Tu as trop abusé de notre patience, à ta mère et à moi et maintenant, il est temps que tu grandisses. Arrêtes d'agir comme si le monde t'appartenait et grandis! "

Tentant d'apaiser la situation, étant donné que ni son mari ni son fils semblait revenir à lui, elle s'imposa entre les deux hommes.

" Où se trouve ce centre? Quel est son nom?

_ C'est l'hôpital psychiatrique de Palo Verde. C'est après Tucson et il est fortement recommandé pour les... _cas_ comme Edward. " répondit-il à sa femme sans jamais quitter Edward des yeux, presque comme s'il était fier de parler contre son fils.

Se tournant elle aussi vers ce dernier, elle posa sa main sur son épaule d'une façon hésitante.

" Je pense que c'est le mieux pour toi. Nous avons tout essayé, mon chéri. "

En entendant les mots de sa mère qui se voulaient réconfortants, Edward secoua son épaule.

" La seule chose que vous n'avez pas essayé c'est de me laisser seul dans cet enfer. " Edward la dénigra. " Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ce que tu penses? "

Carlisle s'interposa à nouveau.

" Ca suffit! " Siffla-t-il entre ses dents d'une façon dangereuse. " Tu y vas. Point final. "

Edward fixa son regard sur son père.

" J'aurai dix-huit ans dans cinq mois. Vous ne pouvez pas m'y laisser enfermé, passé ce délais-là. " dit-il sur un ton de défi.

Carlisle soupira, ferma les yeux de lassitude et hocha simplement de la tête. Edward, fulminant silencieusement, se dirigea vers les grandes portes vitrées du palais de justice et marcha ensuite jusqu'à la voiture. Esmé prit la main de son mari et ils sortirent ainsi à leur tour, espérant que ce serait pour la dernière fois.

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre en VO: **Healing

**Titre en VF: **Guérison

**Rating: **T

**Genre: ** Romance / Drama

**Auteure: **freakyhazeleyes

**Traductrice: **Bah... Moi ^^

**Relectrice: ** Time Tell Will

**Résumé: **E/B : " Un garçon qui déteste tout le monde et une fille qui n'a confiance en personne, s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Je pense qu'ils sont sur la voie de la guérison... "

**Note: **Coucou tout le monde! Non, vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un deuxième chapitre en seulement deux jours, je vous gâte trop, je sais, mais il faut bien que je vous rende la pareille avec toutes les reviews que vous m'avez si gentiment envoyées ^^ L'auteure m'a prié de vous en remercier du profond de son coeur, et je lui ai même traduit - avec sans doute quelques fautes " - ce que vous m'avez dit à propos de cette histoire.

Donc, en nos deux noms, je vous remercie sincèrement!

J'ai traduit hier le chapitre suivant - et non vous ne l'aurez pas demain, vous l'aurez à mon retour d'exams, soit Jeudi prochain... - et je vais sans doute commencer la traduction du chapitre quatre dans le courant de cet après-midi, quand j'aurai fini mon commentaire de Littérature du XX ème ".

Sur ce chapitre-là, l'auteure met un warning car il contient des thèmes assez noirs, donc vous êtes prévenu(e)s! J'ai essayé de vous y transmettre toute la détresse que j'ai moi-même ressenti en le lisant en VO j'espère avoir réussi!

Merci encore à vous! A Jeudi prochain! Bonne lecture! Bisous!

* * *

"_The real reason for not committing suicide is because you always know how swell life gets again after the hell is over." – Ernest Hemingway_

_

* * *

_

"_The flesh endures the storms of the present alone; the mind, those of the past and future as well as the present." - Epicure_

_

* * *

  
_

**Healing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre deux**.

De nombreuses brochures étalées devant elle sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain, Bella se laissa tomber à genoux, assise sur ses talons, son dos heurtant le mur blanc dans un bruit mât. Elle faisait face à une armoire rattachée à un évier et un miroir, une baignoire à côté d'elle.

Prenant une profonde respiration, elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre le mur, puis, poussa un long soupir. Aujourd'hui, son père, la seule famille qu'elle avait, lui avait lancé un ultimatum. Qu'elle se fasse aider ou qu'elle s'en aille. Et il lui avait aussi donné " des devoirs " à faire.

Charlie était allé derrière son dos parler à son thérapeute et il avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas le genre de personnes à faire des progrès, malgré le fait qu'elle lui avait laissé croire que c'était le cas. Elle allait seulement aux séances toutes les semaines depuis environ quatre mois, mais son père avait voulu des résultats concluants immédiats donc, elle lui en avait donnés. Mais bien sûr, seulement en théorie.

Charlie était rentré à la maison après son travail avec toute sorte de brochures d'information colorées pour elle et lui avait demandé de trouver le genre d'aide dont elle avait besoin, sinon de bien vouloir partir avec le diable qui hantait sa maison. Apparemment, il avait perdu toute trace d'humour, puisque dans les deux scenarii, Bella serait obligée de quitter les lieux.

Les yeux toujours fermés, la jeune fille éparpilla les brochures à côté d'elle. Bella s'autorisa à laisser sa main flotter au dessus d'elles d'avant en arrière, avant d'en prendre une et de l'emmener en face de son visage. Louchant à cause de l'absence de ses lunettes, elle y vit son avenir. Hôpital psychiatrique Palo Verde. Première étape: complétez.

Plaçant la brochure de l'hôpital à côté d'elle pour la remplir ultérieurement, Bella releva les manches de sa chemise blanche. Le tissu cotonneux était assez épais pour couvrir ce qu'elle ne voulait qu'il soit vu.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait réellement _le_ faire. Mais_ il fallait_ qu'elle _le_ fasse. Et c'était juste une chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Ils pensaient qu'elle avait des problèmes; peut-être.

Ils pensaient qu'elle voulait mourir; c'était possible.

Ils l'ont supplié pour qu'elle arrête; ce ne fut pas facile.

C'était la seule connexion que Bella avait eue et qu'elle avait quittée. C'était pour elle, une sorte de séance morbide.

Dans ces moments-là, quand elle prenait une lame et la pressait contre sa peau, elle sentait une présence, elle aspirait alors à un ailleurs, elle y aspirait _réellement_.

Et dans ces moments-là, c'était comme si sa mère ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Se levant et atteignant l'armoire, elle en ouvrit une porte et farfouilla sur l'étagère pour trouver sa " cachette ". Saisissant un sparadrap après réflexion, elle cala son dos contre le mur et observa la lame brillante du rasoir. Comment un petit morceau de métal qui causait tant de bouleversements pouvait être une telle merveille à ses yeux ?...

Elle avait toujours aimé les objets brillants, mais lorsqu'elle avait treize ans, ils prirent pour elle une toute autre signification.

Le brillant signifiait le métal, le métal, un couteau de cuisine, un couteau de cuisine, la mort.

Il lui aura fallu deux ans pour avoir le courage de le faire, mais elle avait gardé la lame près d'elle depuis ce jour-là, et elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Puis enfin, il y avait environ de ça dix mois, le besoin désespéré de ressentir les choses l'avait bouleversé. Ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle avait treize ans tournait encore et encore dans son esprit et elle voulait savoir si elle était capable d'éprouver des sentiments.

Cette émotion sur le visage de sa mère...

Eh bien, Bella ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Et elle avait espéré le savoir.

C'était comme ça que tout avait commencé.

Sa mère n'avait pas voulu mourir ; elle avait juste profité de ce dont elle était passée pendant de trop nombreuses années de mariage avec le père Bella. Charlie et Renée n'étaient tout simplement pas faits l'un pour l'autre, même la jeune fille le savait. Son père ne voulait jamais rien faire, Renée voulait toujours tout tenter. Et l'une de ses expériences avait tourné au drame.

C'est ce que Bella disait toujours.

Au retour de l'école, un jour de printemps, il y avait de ça quatre ans, elle avait trouvé sa mère étendue sur le sol de la cuisine, couteau en main, des lignes sanguinolantes sur les poignets. Elle avait été incapable d'appeler son père ou la police parce que sa mère avait toujours dit qu'elle allait bien.

Ca ne pouvait être qu'une égratignure.

Ca ne pouvait être qu'une terrible erreur.

Bella s'accrochait à cette idée depuis près de cinq ans, indépendamment de l'avis de la police qui avait conclu à un suicide, son père tentait de lui faire réavoir raison et ses thérapeutes tentaient de faire cesser le même sentiment que la jeune fille avait vu dans les yeux de sa mère ce jour-là. Sur cette émotion, Bella ne peut toujours pas mettre un nom dessus. Elle savait qu'elle y arriverait le jour où elle aussi la ressentirait.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, mettant de côté les pensées qui envahissaient son esprit, les yeux fermés, Bella pressa la lame contre sa peau et se coupa. Elle ressentit la douleur au début, elle la ressentait toujours. Mais ensuite, tout disparaissait. Tous les bruits de l'extérieur, de la télé dans le salon où passaient certains évènements sportifs que suivait son père, tout cela était mis en sourdine comme si le calme s'était installé tout autour d'elle.

Et à travers ses yeux fermés, Bella vit le visage de sa mère.

L'expression qu'il avait ce jour-là...

Le jour de sa mort...

Le seul moment où Bella l'avait vu vraiment vivante.

Prenant une autre longue inspiration et expirant doucement, Bella balaya la petite rigole de sang sur son bras et plaça un pensement dessus. Elle se leva ensuite lentement et se regarda dans le miroir. Rassemblant ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval et essayant d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, elle se pencha et reprit la brochure de l'hôpital psychiatrique qui serait désormais son nouveau foyer.

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre en VO: **Healing

**Titre en VF: **Guérison

**Rating: **T

**Genre: ** Romance / Drama

**Auteure: **freakyhazeleyes

**Traductrice: **Bah... Moi ^^

**Relectrice: ** Time Tell Will

**Résumé: **E/B : " Un garçon qui déteste tout le monde et une fille qui n'a confiance en personne, s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Je pense qu'ils sont sur la voie de la guérison... "

**Note: **Bonsoir, bonsoir! - ou bonjour, bonjour ^^ - je viens de rentrer de la fac, et je pense forcément à vous, je vous livre le chapitre trois de cette magnifique fic. J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal avec le premier paragraphe de description que j'ai trouvé assez lourd en VO, j'espère que la mienne le sera moins ^^. Première " rencontre " entre Bella et Edward - vous verrez pourquoi j'ai mis des guillemets - j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que les deux premiers chapitres, merci infiniment à vous tous, je ne le dirai jamais assez!

Oh! J'ai oublié un détail: la fic fait 22 chapitres en tout et est complète! Voili voilou!

Bonne lecture, bisous! ^^

* * *

"The biggest disease today is not leprosy or tuberculosis, but rather the feeling of being unwanted." – Mère Thérèsa

* * *

"Beauty is unbearable, drives us to despair, offering us for a minute the glimpse of an eternity that we should like to stretch out over the whole of time." – Albert Camus

* * *

**Healing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre trois**

En regardant autour du hall coloré de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Palo Verde, Bella essaya de dissimuler le fait qu'elle était impressionnée par sa nouvelle " prison ". L'atmosphère respirait la richesse; les tissus luxueux qui recouvraient les canapés étaient bruns ou noirs et des chaises dans le hall complétaient la peinture des murs, les fenêtres étaient placées de façon à ce que le soleil d'Arizona inonde la salle, mais juste assez pour ne pas rendre aveugle, et des plantes vertes avaient été disposé un peu partout, certaines comportaient même des fleurs et les peintures sur les murs décrivaient des scènes de paix et de tranquillité, bien que cela était prévisible dit une petite voix dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Elle était assise sur l'une de ces chaises confortables et luxueuses, son sac de voyage à ses pieds. Ses cheveux bruns qui entouraient son visage pâle en forme de coeur, semblaient être comme un rideau. Ses yeux bruns regardaient autour d'elle à travers les lunettes posées sur son nez et ses petits doigts tripotaient nerveusement les bords de son t-shirt bleu marine à manches longues. On était au début du mois de Février et elle s'en félicita. Elle pourrait de cette façon porter des t-shirts à manches longues un peu plus longtemps afin de cacher ce qu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres voient.

En entendant un faible claquement de talons sur sa droite, Bella y jeta un regard et vit une grande femme portant un pantalon kaki ainsi qu'un pull noir s'avancer vers elle. Elle avait des cheveux roux bouclés tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval basse, retombant en spirales sur ses épaules. Le sourire sur son visage semblait faire d'elle une personne chaleureuse et sympathique mais Bella n'était pas dupe.

La jeune fille se leva lorsque la femme arriva à elle et roula légèrement des yeux quand cette dernière lui tendit la main pour prendre son sac de voyage. Oui, Bella connaissait par coeur ce milieu. Ils fouillent vos affaires en enlevant tout matériel nuisible et vous cuisinent jusqu'à ce que vous leur dites s'ils n'ont rien oublié.

Un froncement de sourcils ornait maintenant le visage de la femme. La main toujours tendue, elle semblait inviter Bella à la serrer. Rougissant de son erreur, Bella reposa le sac à terre et serra la main offerte, très confuse.

Souriant à nouveau, la femme serra à son tour la main de Bella.

" Tu dois être Isabella. Je suis le Dr Marcy Thatcher. Tu peux m'appeler Marcy, si tu veux. Bienvenue à Palo Verde.

_ Vous n'allez pas fouiller mon sac? " demanda Bella de façon incrédule.

Un sourire aux lèvres, le médecin l'observa.

" Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me montrer? " demanda-t-elle à Bella. " Nous souhaitons utiliser la confiance comme facteur de motivation, ici. J'espère que tu n'as pas pris quelque chose de nuisible, comme tous les autres qui sont dans cet endroit. Et maintenant, c'est à toi de me prouver si je peux avoir confiance en toi ou pas. "

La jeune fille l'observa mais ne répondit rien. Le Dr Thatcher continuait juste de lui sourire comme si de rien n'était et tourna les talons pour revenir dans le couloir d'où elle était arrivée.

" Donc, ton père n'a pas pu rester avec toi? J'aurais espéré pouvoir le rencontrer. Enchaîna le Dr Thatcher.

_ Non. Il est parti au Lac de Plaisance cette semaine. Répliqua Bella, un peu amèrement. Son père n'avait jamais aimé les au revoir émouvants.

_ Oh! Il passe ses vacances du côté de New River? J'ai entendu dire que c'était très agréable à cette période de l'année. " Lui répondit le Dr Thatcher.

Bella acquiesça d'un battement de cils et d'un hochement de tête, observant les tentatives du médecin pour faire parler ses patients.

" Je vais simplement te faire faire un petit tour du... " campus ". - certains ados aiment à l'appeler comme ça, dit-elle à la jeune fille avec un petit sourire, mais Bella roula juste des yeux. Cette femme était bien trop... joyeuse. Bella le remarqua encore plus lorsqu'elle continua de parler.

" Je vais être ta thérapeute principale, mais tu vas rencontrer les autres médecins aussi. Le matin, tu prendras ton petit déjeuner, puis tu participeras à quelques cours; nous avons un programme en ligne. Puis, tu déjeuneras, après tu feras une activité de ton choix, quelque chose à faire entièrement par toi-même, qu'il s'agisse d'art, de musique ou de lecture, c'est important pour le bon déroulement de ta thérapie. Après le dîner, tous les soirs, nous avons une séance de thérapie de groupe où tout le monde parle seulement de ce qu'il a fait dans la journée, si elle a été bonne ou mauvaise, de ce qu'ils pourraient faire si jamais c'est le cas, pour que ça aille mieux. C'est juste un moment passé tous ensemble pour qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître. "

Elle lui fit faire le tour, et Bella essaya de mémoriser les endroits. Ca ressemblait vraiment à une maison vu de l'intérieur, pas du tout comme ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Il y avait un grand escalier blanc qui montait dans les deux étages supérieurs et des fenêtres partout. Les couloirs étaient larges et les portes, soit ouvertes soit fermées, donnaient sur les bureaux des médecins où les séances de thérapie étaient effectuées.

Passant des portes battantes, Bella observa les différents médecins et leurs patients - certains étaient allongés sur des canapés stéréotypés, discutant simplement, d'autres, arpentaient la pièce en faisant de grands gestes avec leurs bras. Lorsque la jeune fille passa par une porte fermée, elle entendit des cris et des pleurs étouffés. Ils avaient apparemment un régime de thérapie très rigoureux.

Elles gravirent le large escalier, dépassèrent des adolescents qui portaient des livres et Bella se rappela qu'elle avait entendu le Dr Thatcher lui dire qu'elle serait tenue de suivre des cours sur le programme en ligne de l'établissement. Cela contribua à détendre la jeune fille; au moins elle suivrait toujours des cours et pourrait espérer obtenir un diplôme.

Atteignant le deuxième étage, Bella vit un long couloir qui s'étendait de gauche à droite. Tournant sur elle-même, elle remarqua un grand salon avec des canapés en tissu pelucheux, des livres sur des étagères, des chaises contre les murs et une grande télé devant la quelle se trouvaient quelques jeunes qui argumentaient pour se répartir en équipe afin de jouer à un jeu vidéo. L'escalier continuait de monter dans l'étage supérieur. Revenant au Dr Thatcher, Bella la suivit le long d'un grand couloir où se trouvaient de nombreuses portes.

« Il s'agit du réfectoire dans le quel tu prendras tous tes repas. Il n'y a pas de sièges assignés ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, mais la plus part s'assoit avec les personnes de leur chambre ou ceux qui font partie de leur groupe de thérapie. » Dit-elle à Bella alors qu'elles entraient dans une autre salle.

Encore une fois, il y avait de grandes fenêtres tout le long. Les murs y étaient blancs et de grandes tables en chêne y avaient été installé. Les adolescents étaient en file indienne, attendant de prendre leur repas et Bella réalisa qu'il devait être l'heure de déjeuner. En regardant autour d'elle, la jeune fille pensa qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu trouver mieux et que jamais elle aurait pris cet établissement pour un hôpital psychiatrique.

Non pas parce que c'était très ouvert et très illuminé mais à cause des personnes qu'elle voyait. Tous ces gens dans le réfectoire avaient l'air complètement normaux. Ses yeux scanèrent une nouvelle fois la grande salle et alors qu'elle soupirait encore une fois, un sentiment de dégoût l'envahit.

« _ Bien sûr ! Les plus beaux ensemble d'un côté et les autres de l'autre ! Même ici ! » _pensa Bella, frustrée.

Ils étaient assis dans le coin de la salle le plus éloigné de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, en train de les observer.

Ils étaient cinq, deux blonds, deux bruns et une tête de cheveux en bataille couleur bronze qui semblait se démarquer des autres.

Le Dr Thatcher lui parla à nouveau, mais Bella n'y fit pas attention.

Trois d'entre eux étaient des garçons – l'un d'eux, tout en muscles avec des cheveux bruns et épais, il était assis très près de l'une des filles qui avait de longs cheveux blonds et ondulés, ainsi qu'un visage parfait. Ils avaient un plateau de nourriture et semblaient se chamailler avec son contenu, un sourire accroché sur leur visage. Mais Bella savait que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses.

Regardant un autre garçon, grand et blond, il avait une expression inquiète qui lui marquait le visage alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de capter l'attention du petit lutin assis en face de lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en pic, qui mangeait quelque chose sur son plateau. Il poussa quelque chose vers elle mais elle lui rendit avec plus de force en secouant la tête.

Bella remarqua qu'elle avait l'air malade comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. La fille qui ressemblait à un lutin tourna ses yeux à l'autre bout de la table où se trouvait le garçon aux cheveux couleur bronze. Il lui dit quelque chose que Bella n'entendit pas mais elle savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de gentil parce que la jeune fille, après l'avoir toisé farouchement, prit son plateau et alla tout jeter dans la poubelle puis se précipita vers la sortie où Bella se trouvait.

Le garçon aux cheveux de bronze, après l'avoir regardé un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, croisa momentanément le regard brun de Bella. Elle fut sur le moment hypnotisée par les yeux émeraude. Il n'y avait rien de notable dans ces abysses vertes mais elle y vit quand même quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui serra la gorge. De la douleur.

« Ah ! Voici Alice, c'est elle qui partage ta chambre. » L'informa le Dr Thatcher, l'arrachant des yeux verts. L'Alice en question arrivait vers elles et Bella eut la certitude qu'elle devait vraiment être malade.

Des cernes sous les yeux, une peau pâle, la jeune fille était plus petite qu'elle ce qui accentuait son aspect maladif. Elle était vêtue d'un jean délavé, d'un t-shirt vert et d'un chandail noir.

Les remarquant, un sourire brillant illumina le visage d'Alice.

« Alice, lui dit le Dr Thatcher sur un ton solennel, qu'avons-nous déjà dit ? »

Soupirant, Alice baissa les yeux.

« Que je mange au moins la moitié de ce que j'ai mis sur mon plateau.

_ Et tu l'as fait ? Demanda gentiment le médecin.

_ Non. Et je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ça. » Lui répondit Alice en relevant la tête.

Bella détourna les yeux et attendit que la sentence tombe, mais elle ne tomba pas. Le Dr Thatcher eut un petit sourire envers Alice et hocha simplement la tête. Ah oui, la confiance semblait aller de pair avec la vérité. Puis, le médecin se tourna à nouveau vers Bella.

« Alice, voici Isabella, ta nouvelle colocataire. Je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas lui montrer la chambre et si tu ne pouvais pas l'aider à s'installer. Dit le Dr Thatcher en leur montrant les portes d'entrée.

_ Bien sûr ! Aucun problème. » Répondit Alice en regardant Bella de haut en bas.

Souriant, le Dr Thatcher leur dit au revoir et les laissa là. Alice conduisit Bella en dehors de la salle à manger, bifurqua vers les escaliers et commença à parler.

« Alors, toutes les chambres se trouvent au troisième étage. Elles sont généralement attribuées aux locataires par ordre alphabétique, mais mon ancienne colocataire est partie il y a quelques jours, alors t'es coincée avec moi. » Lui dit Alice dans un petit rire.

Bella ne répondit rien et se contenta de la suivre dans les escaliers.

« Tu veux pas qu'on discute ? Marcy va t'adorer. Enchaîna Alice avec humour.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Bella sur un ton abrupt.

_ Marcy adore faire parler les gens. Répliqua Alice avec une certaine amertume. Elle sait très bien sur quels boutons appuyer pour te faire hurler et sait aussi pulvériser la petite muraille de défense que l'on se construit pour ne pas être blessé.

_ Je pense qu'elle préfère les ennuyer. » Lui répondit Bella alors qu'elles passaient devant le poste des infirmières, au milieu du couloir. Ca semblait être la séparation entre le dortoir des filles et celui des garçons.

Alice rit encore une fois.

« Elle a déjà obtenu ça de toi ? Si elle t'ennuie déjà, dis-toi que ce n'est que la première étape de son petit processus.

_ Quelle est la deuxième étape ? Lui demanda Bella avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Elle ne voulait pas que ses émotions transparaissent.

_ Bel essai. Tu verras ça à ta première séance, comme chacun de nous l'a fait. » Lui répondit Alice en lui ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre ordinaire, tout comme elle se l'était imaginée. Les murs étaient lumineux, de couleur bleue et le plancher, verni. Il y avait deux lits sur le côté gauche de la pièce avec une grande armoire à l'opposé. Une grande fenêtre se trouvait en face d'elles, des étagères surchargées de bouquins de part et d'autre de celle-ci, ainsi que deux poufs en forme de poire devant.

« Pas de barreaux aux fenêtres ? Oh ! C'est vrai qu'ils nous font confiance. » Dit Bella avec condescendance. Elle alla jeter son sac sur le lit qu'Alice lui avait indiqué comme étant le sien.

« C'est triste, je sais. Mais c'est là la dure réalité. » Soupira Alice de façon dramatique.

Elle vit que Bella commençait à déballer ses affaires, et qu'elle mettait ses vêtements sur les étagères de l'armoire. Puis, celle-ci prit sa trousse de toilette et la mit dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Enfin, elle se tourna vers Alice qui essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

Avec un sourire ironique sur le visage, Alice lui demanda :

« Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Bella mit instinctivement sa main sur la manche de son t-shirt, s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas remontée du temps qu'elle déballait ses affaires. Remarquant son mouvement, les yeux d'Alice brillèrent de compréhension et d'une pointe d'excitation.

« Jasper va t'a-do-rer ! Dit-elle dans un chuchotement.

_ Qui est Jasper ? Demanda Bella, pas certaine d'avoir compris ce que la jeune fille voulait dire.

_ T'as bien vu avec qui j'étais en train de prendre mon déjeuner, non ? » Après un hochement de tête de la part de Bella, elle continua : « C'était le mec blond assis en face de moi.

_ Et pourquoi devrait-il m'adorer ? » Demanda Bella en plissant ses yeux.

Alice se pencha vers la jeune fille, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, comme si elle était sur le point de lui dire un grand secret, puis elle lui murmura : « C'est un vampire. »

A ce moment-là, la main de Bella, qui était sur l'étagère, retomba lourdement et elle chercha quelque chose à dire. Alice prit son silence comme un état de choc et s'esclaffa bruyamment.

« On l'appelle le syndrome de Renfield ou vampirisme clinique. Tu vois, qu'il pense qu'il est un vampire. Si seulement c'était vrai... » Soupira-t-elle rêveusement.

En pensant au joli petit lot de lames de rasoirs qu'elle avait pris dans ses bagages, Bella décida qu'il serait plus prudent de les tenir éloignées de ce Jasper.

« Qui étaient les trois autres assis avec toi ? Qui sont-ils ? Lui demanda Bella.

_ Oh ! Ce sont Emmett, Rosalie et Edward. Ils sont comme toi ; des cas basiques pour la gestion de colère. Lui répondit Alice avec toute la nonchalance du monde. Les oreilles de Bella sifflèrent à la mention d'un de ses prénoms favoris. Edward. C'était un vieux prénom qu'elle avait trouvé dans un de ses romans classiques préférés et était étrangement surprise et ravie de l'entendre dans un milieu moderne.

Elle ne sut pourquoi elle posa cette question, mais elle voulait savoir.

« Et le quel était Edward ? »

Une gêne flagrante éclairait son visage.

« C'était le Monsieur-je-sais-tout avec les cheveux roux qui était au bout de la table. »

Bella aurait décrit ses cheveux couleur bronze, mais le terme « roux » marchait aussi.

Regardant l'horloge posée sur une table, Alice soupira.

« Je dois te montrer où se trouvent les salles « d'activité ». »

Elle sauta hors de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Regardant une dernière fois la chambre avant d'en sortir, la pensée d'être étrangère à ce milieu traversa Bella. Elle s'y sentirait peut-être toujours comme ça...

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre en VO: **Healing

**Titre en VF: **Guérison

**Rating: **T

**Genre: ** Romance / Drama

**Auteure: **freakyhazeleyes

**Traductrice: **Bah... Moi ^^

**Relectrice: ** Time Tell Will - Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir donné ton avis ^^ -

**Résumé: **E/B : " Un garçon qui déteste tout le monde et une fille qui n'a confiance en personne, s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Je pense qu'ils sont sur la voie de la guérison... "

**Note: **Hello ^^ Euh oui, je devais poster demain ou Lundi mais comme j'ai trois chapitres d'avance, autant vous les livrer avant mon départ en vacances qui a lieu dans une petite semaine maintenant... Alors pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'essaye de faire vite. Je ne sais pas trop quand est-ce que je reviendrai, désolée parce que je vais sans doute bosser... Alors en attendant, je vous poste ce que j'ai déjà traduit.

Première rencontre entre Bella et Edward, la vraie de vrai ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira, merci à tous, je vous répondrai dans la journée si j'ai le temps - devoirs de dernières minutes à envoyer à certains profs TT -

Bisous! Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Psychiatrists today…see the irrational hostility that people everywhere vent upon one another as chiefly projected self-hate." – Bonaro Overstreet

* * *

"Life only demands from the strength you possess. Only one feat is possible – not to have run away." – Dag Hammaskjold

* * *

**Healing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre quatre**

_Il courrait._

_ Il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait._

_ Il était dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et tout autour de lui était sombre et flou. Noir, blanc ou gris, les visages des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées au cours de ces deux derniers jours lui apparaissaient en flashes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était en train de courir; il savait juste qu'il y avait quelque chose quelque part et qu'il le recherchait. _

_Un besoin urgent de récupérer quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait perdu._

_La scène changea brusquement et cette fois, il était en train de courir dans la forêt. Il y avait des buissons et des arbres qu'on ne voyait pas en Arizona, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour réfléchir à ce fait. Les formes autour de lui changeaient et se transformaient ce qui lui facilitait sa route. C'est alors qu'il entendit sa voix. (Ndlt: her voice )._

_ La scène changea de nouveau, bloquant le chemin qu'il empruntait. _

_Il était désormais perdu..._

_ Il tournait en rond, essayant de trouver la source de la voix, mais il ne pouvait chercher au-delà des arbres qui lui bloquaient la vue. Elle appelait son nom, de la façon douce et hypnotique dont il se souvenait, même après toutes ces années._

_De plus en plus frustré, il commença à arracher les branches qui lui bloquaient la vue, essayant de trouver d'où lui provenait cette voix. Mais c'était inutile. Les feuilles étaient comme un mur en face de lui, l'oppressant complètement. Il ne pouvait plus respirer..._

Edward ouvrit brutalement ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était à bout de souffle. Ses jambes s'étaient emmêlées dans les couvertures, et il donna de grands coups de pieds pour pouvoir en sortir. Il passa une main sur son visage afin d'essayer de se calmer. Une fois que sa respiration fut revenue à la normale, il s'assit au bord de son lit et se figea lorsqu'il rencontra le regard furieux de son colocataire, Jacob Black.

L'adolescent n'avait même pas essayé de cacher sa haine vis à vis d'Edward lorsque celui-ci était arrivé. Edward pensait que c'était juste une question de territoire ou quelque chose en relation avec le syndrome de ce dernier. Il réprima un éclat de rire lorsqu'il resongea à ce que Jacob pensait qu'il était – un loup-garou. Quel imbécile né...

« Quoi ? Cracha Edward à Jacob ; le mec qui à la base, ne pouvait pas se le voir en peinture.

_ Tu gémissais _encore._ »

Edward roula des yeux et se leva afin de prendre des vêtements dans sa penderie. Il prit un jean bleu foncé, une chemise bleue et ses Converse grises.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas écouter. » Répliqua Edward légèrement en colère, tout en retirant ses vêtements de l'armoire. Pour être honnête, ils étaient tous les deux maudits par la politique de l'établissement qui voulait mettre les locataires en ordre alphabétique dans les chambres.

Ruminant dans sa barbe, le regard de Jacob était devenu plus intense.

« Je vais parler au Dr Schiller ; j'ai besoin d'une autre chambre. Une chambre plus sûre.

_ Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. Une camisole de force et une cellule capitonnée te conviendrait parfaitement. »

Puis, après s'être regardé une dernière fois dans le miroir, Edward quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers le réfectoire pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. En entrant, il alla se ranger dans la file indienne et prit un bol pour ses céréales. Mais il ne put le poser sur son plateau.

En regardant à côté de lui, il vit une autre main prendre le bol qui l'avait saisi aussi. Son regard irrité remonta le long du petit bras couvert par une chemise brune à manches longues, plana sur la peau pâle du cou exposé pour s'ancrer dans une paire d'yeux marron qui sembla être encore plus irritée que les siens. Il la reconnut comme étant la nouvelle fille de son groupe de thérapie... Bella.

La veille, elle avait rencontré tout le monde mais n'avait pas beaucoup participé à la conversation. Elle s'était simplement assise et les avait observés. Edward ne lui avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention parce que, eh bien, elle était un peu trop simple à son goût. Des cheveux brun foncé, de la même couleur que ses yeux dissimulés derrière de grosses lunettes, une peau trop pâle, elle se cachait dans ses longues chemises difformes.

Bien que c'était une fille et qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres bols qu'il aurait pu prendre pour ses céréales, il tira sur celui qu'ils tenaient tous les deux, mais elle fit aussi le même geste, peut-être avec un peu plus de force que lui.

« Dégage ! Je l'ai eu en premier. » Il savait qu'il était très puérile, mais il était toujours en colère contre son imbécile de colocataire.

« _Je_ l'ai vu en premier. » Rétorqua-t-elle en tirant à nouveau sur le bol.

Roulant des yeux et oubliant que la moitié du réfectoire les regardait, Edward lui attrapa le poignet et lui arracha le bol des mains. Revenant à son choix de céréales, il l'entendit siffler de colère et s'éloigner. Il secoua la tête et eut un rire sans joie, sous cape.

Traversant la salle jusqu'à sa table habituelle, il s'arrêta un court instant lorsqu'il vit Bella-Je-vais-te-frapper-si-tu-touches-à-mon-bol-de-céréales Swan, assise sur sa chaise. Il aimait cette chaise. Il resta planté là un moment en la toisant. Elle avait prit un yaourt, un fruit, et mangeait tranquillement, fulminant encore de sa rencontre avec lui.

Serrant les dents, il s'assit en face d'elle sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Elle semblait vouloir rester dans sa bulle, et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il versa du lait dans son bol de céréales et prit sa cuillère, sans ciller.

« Cette chaise est très confortable. Je crois que je m'y assiérai à chaque repas. »

Elle savait qu'elle l'énervait et elle avait l'air d'en jubiler. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de mâcher ses céréales, plissant des yeux de seconde en seconde. Edward avait fait pleurer des mecs rien qu'en les regardant et à ce moment-là, il y faisait passer toute la rage qu'il ressentait, mais elle semblait s'en moquer éperdument.

Elle ne cessait de manger, cuillère après cuillère, son yaourt, tout en parlant des problèmes d'anorexie du lutin à côté d'elle, sans jamais croiser le regard du jeune homme. Finissant son bol de céréales, Edward croisa ses bras sur son torse et appuya son dos contre la chaise. Il n'allait pas partir avant qu'elle ne croise son regard.

Puis, quelque chose changea dans les yeux de Bella. S'il n'avait pas su décrypter les gens, il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. Il y avait un tout petit changement et l'émotion qu'il y vit était un peu plus douce et... compréhensive ? Cela le rendit confus ; qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de cette fille ?

Il avait peur de le découvrir, mais n'y put s'y attarder, car Emmett arriva et jeta son plateau sur la table comme il le faisait toujours pour attirer l'attention des autres sur lui.

« Alors, Edward, le loup n'a pas hurlé cette nuit ? »

Emmett pensait que c'était hilarant de conforter son colocataire dans son délire et faisait souvent des allusions comme s'il avait vraiment été un loup.

Haussant les épaules, Edward ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Bella et vit que celle-ci avait engagé une nouvelle conversation avec Alice. Il l'observa pendant quelques instants et vit comment les expressions qui jouaient sur son visage avaient changé. Ses joues rougissaient parfois quand on lui disait quelque chose et redevenaient aussi pâles que son visage et son cou. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Edward ne pouvait détourner son regard et à contre coeur, réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire non plus.

Jasper fut le premier à dire qu'ils devaient se rendre au cours d'informatique qu'ils avaient en commun ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui, ils iraient sur un forum de discussion consacré à Shakespeare. Ils devaient lire des extraits de certaines de ses oeuvres et débattre sur le sujet choisi par leur instructeur. Alors qu'Edward était inscrit aux cours de Maths pour avoir son diplôme. C'était pour lui une perte de temps ridicule ; mais il devait patienter. Quand il aurait dix-huit ans, il n'aurait plus à perdre son temps dans cet établissement. Mais c'était là la condition de ses parents et du juge, donc il était obligé de souffrir en silence.

**oOo**

Assis sur le canapé dans le cabinet du Dr Marcy cet après-midi-là, Edward croisa le regard du médecin qui lui fit l'effet d'une aiguille qu'on lui enfonçait dans les côtes.

Jasper l'avait prévenu le premier contre le Dr Thatcher et son petit « processus » ennuyeux, mais il n'avait pas du tout tenu compte de son avertissement. Pourtant c'est sûr qu'il aurait dû. Marcy n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot ; elle fonçait droit là où elle voulait en venir. Et à son premier jour, elle l'avait pris à la gorge...

_« Alors. Pourquoi avoir volé cette voiture ? » Avait-elle demandé à Edward dès que la porte de son bureau s'était refermée. _

_Il n'était même pas assis et n'avait même pas eu le temps de se familiariser avec le lieu. Il l'avait regardé s'installer en face de lui dans un grand fauteuil rembourré. Elle tenait son dossier à la main, avec un bloc-notes et un stylo. Un magnétophone était installé à côté d'elle, près pour l'enregistrement de la séance._

_Les yeux bleus du médecin s'ancrèrent dans les siens et un petit sourire naquit sur le visage en face de lui, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer._

_« Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ? J'en avais besoin, alors je l'ai prise._

__ Tu avais une merveilleuse Volvo garée à quelques pas de là et tu as choisi de voler la voiture d'un collègue de travail de ton père ? Ca me paraît étrange. » Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil à son encontre, son sourire s'élargissant un peu, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement drôle._

_Edward lui lança un regard noir et ne répondit rien._

_« As-tu été pris de panique ? » Lui demanda-t-elle calmement._

_Edward roula des yeux, se leva du canapé et marcha jusqu'à l'étagère de livres du bureau, croisant ses bras comme s'il était en train d'en lire les titres. Il sentait le regard du médecin lui brûler la nuque, mais il ne lui donna pas la satisfaction de se retourner. Il entendit le clic de son stylo, et son grattement sur le papier._

_« Cela aurait été parfaitement normal, si ça avait été le cas. » Continua-t-elle « La lecture des notes de tes précédents thérapeutes de Phoenix me dit que tu étais près d'un tournant de ta guérison. Mais à chaque fois, il semblerait que tu fais tout pour ne pas l'être. Un sabotage de toi-même. L'acquisition de nouveaux médicaments, les bagarres à l'école et cette fois-ci, le vol de voiture. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce que tu as ressenti avant de commettre cet acte ? »_

_Edward essayait de son mieux de l'ignorer mais cette femme était irritablement intelligente. Elle avait utilisé son processus sur lui et c'était en train de porter ses fruits._

_« L'anxiété, la gêne, la crispation des muscles... » Elle lui énumérait ses symptômes comme s'il était un livre ouvert pour elle. Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre c'était les sentiments qu'il ressentait avant d'arriver ici._

_Marcy l'observait, mais il ne lui accordait aucune attention. Elle aurait pu dire qu'il essayait de garder désespérément de garder son visage sous contrôle, et elle verrait la vérité dans ses yeux. Il avait paniqué ; il était en train de paniquer, même maintenant alors qu'il gardait un masque impassible sur son visage._

_Edward vit le visage de Marcy se radoucir et lui lança simplement un regard furieux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui dit des mots qui transpercèrent son âme froide._

_« Il faut lui pardonner, Edward. » ( Ndlt : il s'agit d'une femme le « lui » )._

_Le choc qu'il ressentit s'infiltra sous sa peau, dans ses os et ses muscles. _

_Elle était sur un terrain très dangereux maintenant._

_ Elle avait osé parler d'une personne dont il interdisait l'accès à son esprit, comme si elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de parler d'elle. Il sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus vite alors que son image envahissait son esprit malgré toutes ces années où il ne l'avait pas vue et les émotions qu'il pensait être mortes depuis si longtemps resurgirent dans son corps. _

_Personne n'osait lui parler d'elle ; pas même ses parents. Une fois que cette période de sa vie avait été fini, ses parents l'avaient chassée de son esprit de telle sorte à ne jamais attiser sa colère. _

_Comment pouvaient-ils juste faire semblant de rien, comme si jamais rien se s'était passé ? _

_Comment pouvaient-ils faire comme si de rien n'était ?_

_Comment le Dr Thatcher, une personne qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, osait supposer qu'elle le connaissait sufisemment bien pour aborder le sujet ?_

_Elle était soit inconsciente de l'expression meurtrière de son visage ( Ndlt : à lui ) ou elle était très bonne pour faire comme si de rien n'était car elle continua._

_« Une fois que tu lui auras pardonné, alors tu seras capable de te pardonner toi-même. »_

_Ce fut là la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. _

_Serrant les poings et avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts trop considérables dans le bureau, ou pire, à la femme elle-même, Edward ouvrit furieusement la porte qui claqua contre le mur et sortit en trombe dans le couloir._

Regardant Marcy s'asseoir comme à son habitude dans le fauteuil en face de lui, elle lui lança un sourire éclatant. Il lui sourit à son tour, espérant qu'elle puisse y lire son sarcasme, son hypocrisie et son maque de respect envers elle. Riant doucement, elle tint prêts son bloc-notes et son magnétophone.

« Alors, comment c'était ce matin, Edward ? J'ai vu que tu as essayé d'apprivoiser Bella avec une très intéressante méthode. Je ne savais pas que garder ses bras le long de son corps face à une pauvre jeune fille était une façon de dire bienvenue.

_ Cette fille est agaçante. Répondit Edward d'une voix monotone en enlevant une poussière imaginaire sur sa chemise alors qu'elle le regardait.

_ Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Je sais que tu es ici depuis quelques jours déjà, mais tu trouves que tout va pour le mieux ? » Elle semblait sincère dans ses questions mais Edward hocha simplement de la tête. Depuis le début, il n'avait aucune confiance en cette femme.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

« De quoi veux-tu parler, aujourd'hui ? »

Edward renifla de dédain et secoua une nouvelle fois la tête avec un rire sans joie.

« De quoi voulez-vous que je vous parle, Marcy ?

_ De l'école, de tes amis, de tes parents... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspension, Edward vit la perche qu'elle lui tendait; il décida d'être audacieux et de mordre à l'hameçon.

« L'école m'emmerde, je n'ai pas besoin d'amis et mes parents m'ont envoyé ici ce qui devrait répondre à toute question les concernant.

_ Es-tu en colère contre eux ? Demanda-t-elle en inclinant sa tête sur sa droite.

_ Ils ont essayé de m'aider à leur manière, mais rien n'a fonctionné. Répondit-il avec un rire sans joie.

_ Je voulais dire, être en colère contre eux parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas ce qui t'arrivait. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Edward ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait une colère sourde bouillonnait en lui.

Elle ne se lasserait jamais.

Elle avait toujours trouvé une façon de se rapprocher du sujet qui le faisait enrager. De toute évidence, elle ne comprenait pas ; il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'en parler et il ne voulait plus penser à elle.

« Tu sais, en Grèce, Cassandra signifie « celle qui ensorcelle les hommes ». J'ai trouvé ça très intéressant quand j'ai cherché l'étymologie. C'est très approprié, aussi. » Elle le regardait avec un air désinvolte ce qui fit fulminer Edward encore plus.

Mais entendre son nom, c'était comme lui verser dessus des charbons ardents. Il sentit son estomac se nouer alors que son souvenir l'envahissait à nouveau, le noyant dans des vagues de colère, de désir, mais encore plus de culpabilité et de tristesse.

Ce qu'Edward fit ensuite, fut de prendre la lampe posée sur le bureau, de l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur et de s'enfuir en courant.

**oOo**

Bella tuait le temps avant sa première séance avec Marcy et parcourrait les nombreux rayons de livres qui se trouvaient au deuxième étage. Prenant un roman dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant, elle regarda la salle bondée avant de remarquer un coin particulièrement calme, partiellement caché par un mur de séparation avec le reste de la salle, avec un grand canapé.

Elle parcourut la page de garde, ouvrit le livre, et commença sa lecture. Elle avait presque fini le premier chapitre lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher à la hâte sur le plancher verni. Elle leva les yeux de sa page, juste le temps de voir Edward Cullen arriver très en colère dans sa petite cachette. Il ne sembla pas la remarquer alors qu'il s'asseyait à son opposé sur le sofa.

Ca ne sembla pas le déranger.

Il était droit comme la justice, les poings fermés sur ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il respirait difficilement par le nez, les lèvres étroitement serrées. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, comme s'il avait courru et ses joues pâles, encore plus pâles que le matin-même.

« Est-ce que ça... » Mais elle fut brutalement interrompue lorsqu'il lui ordonna de se la fermer.

Serrant les dents de frustration, elle se détourna de la personne susceptible assise à ses côtés et retourna à sa lecture, fixant les mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui apparaissent flous. Edward fulminait encore à côté d'elle.

Bella fut surprise de ce qu'elle fit ensuite.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle savait qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose, de n'importe quoi pour se calmer. Les yeux toujours fixés sur son livre, elle prit dans sa main droite le coussin qui les séparait et le déposa, sa paume posée à plat dessus, sur les poings fermés d'Edward. Elle sentit un peu la peau du jeune homme sous ses doigts et le sentit se reculer mais elle l'ignora et tapa doucement sur le coussin, tout en lui caressant doucement son poing serré. Les mots sur la page se reformèrent lentement, et Bella reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée.

Peu à peu, elle sentit Edward se détendre. Sa respiration était redevenue normale. Il frappait le coussin de toutes ses forces. Elle continuait de caresser doucement sa main et à ce moment-là, il la remarqua. Il ouvrit progressivement son poing, et enlaça leurs doigts doucement et elle prit ce geste comme étant sa façon silencieuse de lui dire merci.

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**Re! Oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser des notes en fin de chapitre, mais celui-ci méritait quelques éclaircissements.

Durant la séance d'Edward avec Marcy, il y a un nouveau personnage qui fait son apparition et qui est très important pour comprendre les agissements de notre petit héros. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous comprendrez un peu plus au prochain chapitre.

Quant à la dernière scène, elle a un peu pris au dépourvu ma relectrice - encore une fois, merci de ton avis Ro Minette -, j'avoue que moi aussi dans un premier temps, mais bon, l'auteure a voulu qu'il en soit ainsi, so let it be ^^

Merci à vous tous, bisous et bonne fin de journée!


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre en VO: **Healing

**Titre en VF: **Guérison

**Rating: **T

**Genre: ** Romance / Drama

**Auteure: **freakyhazeleyes

**Traductrice: **Bah... Moi ^^

**Relectrice: ** Time Tell Will

**Résumé: **E/B : " Un garçon qui déteste tout le monde et une fille qui n'a confiance en personne, s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Je pense qu'ils sont sur la voie de la guérison... "

**Note: **Coucou! Oui, oui me revoilà... Un chapitre tous les deux jours, je pense que c'est correct, du moins tant que j'ai de l'avance! Et j'ai encore en réserve presque deux chapitres - je finis la traduction après vous avoir posté ceci ^^ -.

Bon alors, certains n'ont pas super bien compris la fin du chapitre précédent, et je m'en doutais! Franchement, même moi en VO j'ai eu un peu de mal, je ne sais vraiment pas comment l'expliquer autrement... Je voudrais tous vous remercier de votre gentillesse, je ferai part de vos impressions à l'auteure et vous remercie en son nom par avance.

J'ai particulièrement - et ma bêta aussi - aimé ce chapitre-là, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. J'attends vos impressions, à bientôt, bonne lecture et bizouxxx!

PS: Un merci particulier à **Butterflied** pour son analyse.

* * *

"Communication is and should be hell fire and sparks as well as sweetness and light." – Aman Vivian Rakoff

* * *

"Music is given to us specifically to make order of things, to move from an anarchic, individualistic state to a regulated, perfectly conscious one, which alone insures vitality and durability." – Igor Stravinsky

* * *

"One of the most difficult things to do is to paint darkness which nonetheless has light in it." – Vincent van Gogh

* * *

**Healing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre quatre.**

" Quel rapport y a-t-il avec cet endroit? " Se demanda Edward alors qu'il s'asseyait devant son ordinateur pour ses cours de tous les jours.

Il était à l'hôpital depuis plus de deux semaines, et chaque nuit, il faisait le même rêve. Il courrait vers quelque chose ou par rapport à quelque chose et il ne savait toujours pas quoi. Il était toujours dans une forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas où il ne pouvait pas trouver son chemin et il réussissait toujours à se sortir de son sommeil dans un sursaut.

C'était vraiment troublant mais il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Marcy; elle y aurait simplement vu un côté mystique et aurait commencé à interpréter son rêve. Non merci; Edward se les gardait pour lui-même.

Regardant l'ordinateur en face de lui, il vit Bella s'asseoir en face d'un autre appareil et lui sourire.

Ils avaient essayé de devenir amis au cours des deux semaines passées, mais Edward restait tout de même prudent avec elle. Il n'avait jamais aimé être très proche des gens mais elle avait déjà traversé la plus part de ses barrières.

Ils s'étaient tenus la main.

Cela n'avait duré que quelques brefs instants quand il avait été particulièrement inconsolable, mais il n'avait pas pu ignorer les picotements que son toucher ( Ndlt: à elle ) lui avait envoyé le long de son bras.

Le seul toucher d'une personne qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer avait réussi à canaliser sa colère et sa frustration envers le monde.

Puis, il avait fait quelque chose que jamais il aurait penser faire.

Il avait fait un effort.

Il avait voulu savoir quelle était la personne qui avait eu un tel geste envers lui alors qu'il était au plus mal. Il voulait juste lui rendre la pareille pour l'avoir aidé ce jour-là. Il ne savait juste pas pourquoi ou comment il voulait le faire.

Pour Edward, c'était complètement différent de ce qu'il avait vécu avant.

Bien sûr, il avait couché avec de nombreuses filles, mais le désir d'un corps et une profonde admiration pour quelqu'un étaient deux émotions complètement différentes.

Lui souriant en retour, il ouvrit la page du navigateur Internet et se connecta sur son compte, se promettant qu'il allait trouver un moyen de l'aider, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui.

**oOo**

Regardant l'horloge, Marcy sourit à Edward.

" Oh mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant? " Pensa-t-il. Il avait l'habitude de ce sourire qui ne signifiait jamais rien de bon pour lui.

" Félicitations, Edward. Lui dit-elle.

_ Quoi? Edward la regarda à nouveau, l'étonnement gravé sur son visage.

_ C'est la première séance à laquelle tu assistes entièrement depuis que tu es là. Pas de meuble brisé, pas de claquement de porte contre le mur dans ta hâte de partir d'ici... Tu progresses."

A ces mots, Edward eut un sourire.

Oui, les deux dernières semaines avaient été difficiles, mais maintenant, Marcy connaissait ses limites ( Ndlt: à lui ) sur un sujet, sur une personne dont il ne voulait pas parler.

" Je pense que cela mérite une petite récompense. "

Disant cela, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Ouvrant un tiroir, elle en sortit un dossier à la couleur chaude et retourna à sa place. Edward était resté affalé sur le canapé et attendait un bilan médiocre des deux dernières semaines ou une connerie du style.

Elle posa tout son dossier devant lui. Il tendit doucement son bras et le saisit. Il était épais, plein de papiers. Quand il l'ouvrit, tout son corps se tendit.

Dans le dossier, il y avait un tas de partitions de musique. Des feuilles de partitions vierges.

Les groupes des cinq lignes noires caractéristiques de ce genre de papier contrastaient avec la feuille blanche et il vit les mots " Composés par Edward Cullen " imprimés en haut de chaque feuillet qu'il caressa du pouce. Il était sans voix.

" C'est dans ton dossier, évidemment, mais quand j'ai parlé à tes parents avant ton arrivée ici, ta mère m'a mentionné à quel point cela lui manquait de ne plus t'entendre jouer. Je pensais que peut-être tu voudrais reprendre... Nous avons un très beau piano et quelques claviers dans le conservatoire de musique au cas où tu ne le saurais toujours pas. "

Déglutissant et refermant le dossier, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux.

" Merci. Je peux y aller? " Demanda-t-il sur un ton brusque.

Souriant encore une fois, elle hocha la tête.

" Juste une dernière chose. Je pense que tu fais des progrès, Edward, mais que ça prend du temps. Nous allons devoir en parler bientôt. Tu peux partir, maintenant. "

Il sortit rapidement du bureau.

Il ne prêta pas d'attention à l'endroit où il allait mais ses pieds l'emmenèrent dans un endroit où il se rendait presque tous les jours depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital.

Le conservatoire de musique.

En entrant dans la pièce, il regarda avec vénération le piano noir qui se trouvait dans un coin et s'en approcha à pas de loup. C'était une expérience religieuse pour lui que de se trouver à côté de cet instrument; toutes ces années de pratique et de labeur lui avaient appris à être respectueux envers lui ( Ndlt : le piano, évidemment lol ).

Faisant légèrement courir ses doigts sur les touches noires et ivoire, Edward soupira.

C'était ce que ses mains étaient sensées faire; jouer et créer de la musique. C'était juste pour lui une très grande satisfaction.

Il s'assit sur le banc devant le piano et posa son dossier en face de lui. Il n'avait pas joué une note depuis près de trois ans, ni même appuyé sur une touche pour en sortir un son. La musique, en tout cas pour lui, lui avait permis d'extérioriser ses émotions et il était terrifié par ce qui pouvait jaillir de lui.

C'était un match nul avec son passé, un passé qu'il préférait laisser dans un coin sombre de sa mémoire et jamais y repenser, mais il ne le laissait jamais seul.

_Elle_ ne le laissait jamais seul.

Sa voix le poursuivait dans ses rêves et son image apparaissait aléatoirement dans son esprit.

Il avait essayé de le combattre. Il avait vraiment essayé. Mais tout semblait si différent à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle était tellement différente.

Il avait toujours été doué; Edward " les mains de pianiste " Cullen pour les filles avec qui il était allé à l'école, de la garderie à la Seconde.

Mais quand il était entré dans sa classe d'Algèbre avancée, le seul nouveau entouré de personnes de Première et de plus jeunes, Miss Cassandra Hayles, son professeur, s'était fait un point d'honneur à le prendre sous son aile. Il ne voyait pas ça comme du favoritisme, mais pour les autres, ç'en était.

Elle avait été naturelle avec lui, l'avait encouragé à jouer du piano et avait répondu à toutes les questions qu'un adolescent de quinze ans pouvait se poser.

Bien sûr, il avait été frappé par sa beauté, mais tous les garçons normalement constitués de son âge l'avaient également été.

Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit aussi précieux aux yeux d'une jeune prof aussi belle qu'elle. Et pourtant, ce fut le cas.

Il ne se rappelait ni quand ni comment leur relation avait changé, mais elle avait changé. Et ça avait été un véritable casse-tête pour lui.

Il voulait que ça cesse; il savait qu'il devait le faire cesser, mais il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter... Parce qu'elle le faisait sentir si différent...

Se levant brusquement, il saisit son dossier au dessus du piano et courut vers la sortie, loin des démons de son passé.

**oOo**

Soupirant de colère et de frustration, Bella lança un regard furieux vers le morceau de papier en face d'elle ; toute sa vie, elle avait vraiment espéré avoir l'âme d'une artiste. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le dessiner correctement?

C'était pourtant assez facile, ce rêve avait pris une place obsédante dans sa vie ces deux dernières semaines et elle avait décidé de le dessiner afin de pouvoir le sortir de son esprit. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à le dessiner convenablement et ça devenait vraiment frustrant!

Franchement, vous pensiez qu'un bout de terrain recouvert de fleurs sauvages et entouré par de nombreux arbres serait facile à dessiner sur papier, mais ça ne l'était vraiment pas.

Depuis le début de sa thérapie avec Marcy, Bella faisait ces rêves. Elle commençait toujours par marcher dans une étrange forêt, pas comme de Flagstaff ou Prescott, mais quelque part ailleurs, un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle arrivait toujours dans cette prairie et elle avait la sensation qu'elle attendait quelque chose.

Pensant à Marcy, Bella eut intérieurement envie de rentrer sous terre.

Elle n'allait pas être contente d'elle, aujourd'hui. Il y avait deux nouvelles coupures sur son bras depuis la veille et cela signifiait qu'elle allait devoir se promener dans le bureau avec ses deux manches remontées durant deux heures, dans la soirée. C'était la condition que Marcy avait émise...

_" Je ne vais pas faire attention à tes coupures, Bella, parce que je sais que c'est important pour toi maintenant. " lui avait dit Marcy; la moitié du temps environ de sa première séance s'était écoulée et déjà Bella faisait des allés-retours dans la pièce avec agacement._

_Riant amèrement, Bella connaissait par coeur la chanson. " Où est le piège dans ce cas? "_

_Souriant, Marcy avait haussé les épaules avec nonchalance. _

_" Ton médecin précédent m'a dit à quel point les autres personnes détestaient voir tes cicatrices, donc à chaque nouvelle coupure, tu remonteras tes manches et les laisseras à l'air libre. "_

_Bella s'était arrêtée dans sa foulée. _

_" C'est du chantage! "_

_Marcy pointa simplement son doigt vers ses bras._

_" C'est du suicide. "_

Bella avait essayé d'arrêter et ça avait fonctionné durant quelques jours, mais la semaine précédente, elle avait dérapé. Une seule petite ligne et elle avait dû se rendre au réfectoire avec les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes.

Elle s'était sentie comme un animal de foire avec tous ces gens qui la regardaient de cette façon. Et elle s'était promis qu'elle aurait un meilleur contrôle de ses nerfs, parce qu'elle voulait devenir meilleure, elle le voulait sincèrement. Si ce n'était pas pour son père, si ce n'était pas pour le souvenir de sa mère, alors ça serait pour elle-même qu'elle le ferait.

Entendant le grincement d'une chaise en face d'elle sur le plancher, elle leva son regard et croisa une paire d'yeux verts. Elle ressentit un frisson de plaisir à sa vue; ça commençait même à être récurent.

Ils avaient été emmené à mieux se connaître et elle l'avait apprécié; il avait été le seul à ne pas lui poser de questions au sujet de ses coupures, comme s'il savait déjà.

" Qu'est-ce que tu dessines? Demanda Edward en lui pointant le morceau de papier en face d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'essaye de dessiner serait plus juste, en fait." Marmonna-t-elle, agacée contre elle-même.

Elle lui montra le papier pour qu'il puisse constater par lui-même sa vaine tentative.

Il examina son travail pendant quelques secondes puis eut un sourire en coin.

" C'est un joli raté. Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé représenter? "

Elle lui arracha le papier des mains et lui lança un regard furieux.

" Hey! " Dit-il en levant les mains en signe d'excuse. " Tu as dit toi-même que tu _essayais_ de dessiner. "

Bella soupira, lui lança un regard d'excuse et retourna à son dessin. " C'est supposé être une prairie, je suppose. "

Il luttait contre un sourire, à présent.

" Tu crois? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?

_ Je veux dire... Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je suis sensée dessiner. "

Il l'encouragea de la main pour qu'elle continue.

" Ces derniers temps, j'ai eu de ces rêves... " Commença-t-elle d'une voix calme. " J'arrive toujours dans cette prairie et on dirait que j'attends... Je sais pas. Quelque chose. "

Edward resta assis en face d'elle, silencieux, le regard dans le vide. Elle soupira, elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

" Oublie simplement ce que je viens de te dire. C'est stupide. je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler. "

Puis elle se leva, sortit dans le couloir et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle l'entendit crier son nom mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle savait juste que les deux heures de son calvaire du soir allaient sans doute se transformer en trois ou quatre.

**oOo**

_Courir. _

_Toujours courir._

_Des arbres noirs, blancs ou gris défilaient à côté de lui alors qu'il parcourrait la forêt, ainsi que diverses formes floues, se transformant en différentes scènes. _

_Il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Encore. _

_Même dans son rêve il était irrité devant son propre manque d'imagination. _

_" Edward... " _

_C'était sa voix qui l'appelait encore une fois..._

_Il fit une pause, comme toujours, et il voyait un nuage de feuilles se refermer sur lui, comme toujours._

_Mais alors, quelque chose changea. Il ressentit un changement. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de se noyer dans cette voix, d'en inonder ses oreilles et il se précipita en avant. Il respirait encore._

_Il voyait une lumière arriver vers lui et lui faire signe. Il marchait maintenant; tous sentiments d'urgence disparus._

_Quand il atteignit la boule de lumière, il s'avança et entra... Une prairie._

Edward ouvrit brusquement ses yeux. Il respirait précipitamment, mais n'haletait pas comme d'habitude. Il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre et il jeta un regard à l'horloge; il remarqua qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin. Il essaya de se mettre en position foetale pour se rendormir, mais Jacob ronflait fortement à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Soupirant, Edward se leva et s'habilla pour la journée. Il s'assit au bureau qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce contre le mur et avec un geste de la main fluide, il saisit un morceau de papier et commença à dessiner.

**oOo**

Saisissant ses céréales et son fruit du matin, Bella s'approcha ensuite de la table où se trouvaient déjà Emmett et Alice.

Sur le point de prendre un siège, elle remarqua des morceaux de papiers enroulés ensemble, maintenus par un ruban rouge, placés à côté de ses couverts. Posant son plateau, Bella prit précautionneusement le parchemin et regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne la regardait. Elle tira soigneusement sur le ruban et déroula le morceau de papier. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors que ses yeux balayaient dans la réalité les magnifiques détails du lieu qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en rêve. Le temps, les efforts et le soin qui y avaient été apporté n'avaient pas été gâché selon elle.

Entendant le glissement de la chaise sur le sol en face d'elle, Bella eut un sentiment de déjà-vu lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Edward. Il avait l'air fatigué et un peu nerveux, alors qu'il observait son visage.

" Ce n'est pas stupide. " Dit-il sur un ton calme.

Bella était encore sous le choc et sans voix lorsqu'elle sentit ses yeux s'emplir peu à peu de larmes. Elle les ravala, s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda une nouvelle fois le dessin de sa prairie.

Edward s'agitait nerveusement sur son siège. Il avait pensé que c'était là le meilleur moyen de payer sa dette envers elle pour la gentillesse qu'elle avait manifestée à son égard, mais elle ne disait toujours rien.

" Tu peux dire quelque chose, s'il te plaît. "Demanda-t-il un brin frustré. " Je veux dire, est-ce que ça va? "

Elle regarda le dessin encore quelques secondes puis secoua la tête.

" Non, ça ne va pas. " Répondit-elle à voix basse.

Edward sentit son estomac se tordre. Il avait échoué. Mais à ce moment-là, elle poursuivit.

" C'est encore mieux. " Sa voix était plus assurée qu'auparavant. " C'est à ça que ça ressemblait dans ma tête. "

**A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre en VO: **Healing

**Titre en VF: **Guérison

**Rating: **T

**Genre: ** Romance / Drama

**Auteure: **freakyhazeleyes

**Traductrice: **Bah... Moi ^^

**Relectrice: ** Time Tell Will

**Résumé: **E/B : " Un garçon qui déteste tout le monde et une fille qui n'a confiance en personne, s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Je pense qu'ils sont sur la voie de la guérison... "

**Note: **Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, vous ne vous en rendez sûrement pas compte, mais il est super tôt, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir alors je vous livre le chapitre six - on dit merci au chat qui a miaulé à ma porte pour que je me lève et le fasse sortir à 6 h du mat' T_T -. Je vous remercie encore une fois infiniment de vos reviews, je vous répondrai dans la journée - pas maintenant, je ne suis pas trop en état lol -.

Une lectrice anonyme m'a demandé le nom des fics que j'avais hésité à traduire, eh bien il y a déjà pratiquement toutes celles de l'auteure de celle-ci et aussi The Bet, qui sera sans doute ma prochaine traduction, je l'ai trouvé assez marrante, ça me changera de registre.

Encore un chapitre que j'ai aimé traduire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je vous en posterai un dernier avant mon départ en vacances et j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez à patienter longtemps pour avoir la suite - presque trois mois pour être précise - j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne bosse pas dans ma région cette année... Alors en attendant, je traduis le plus vite possible!

Bonne lecture, bizouxxx et merci encore de ma part et de celle de l'auteure!

PS: **Butterfield**... Encore merci... Et je ne peux pas répondre à tes remarques sinon je te dévoilerai toute la trame de l'histoire, il n'y aurait plus de suspense... Mais disons que tu as beaucoup d'imagination, il faudrait que tu te lances dans l'écriture!

* * *

"Who knows what true loneliness is – not in the conventional word but the naked terror? To the lonely themselves it wears a mask. The most miserable outcast hugs some memory or illusion." – Joseph Conrad

* * *

"One always begins to forgive a place as soon as it is left behind." – Charles Dickens

* * *

"That which enters the mind through reason can be corrected. That which is admitted through faith, hardly ever." – Santiago Ramon y Cajal

* * *

**Healing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre six**

Prenant une grande inspiration et expirant doucement, Bella rouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond. Plus tôt cette semaine-là, lorsqu'Edward lui avait donné son dessin, elle était tranquillement retournée dans sa chambre et l'avait punaisé au dessus de sa tête de lit, pour qu'il soit la dernière chose qu'elle verrait avant de se coucher et la première à son réveil.

Ca n'avait aucune importance à quel point elle se tournerait et retournerait dans la nuit désormais, car elle en venait toujours à dormir sur le dos et elle se réveillait toujours dans cette position-là.

Mais Bella était confuse. Et nerveuse.

Durant les deux derniers jours, Edward s'était montré... amical.

Il avait volontairement entamé la conversation au cours du petit-déjeuner pour savoir pourquoi elle préférait le yaourt à la vanille plutôt que celui à la fraise, pourquoi elle aimait Shakespeare et Brontë, par opposition aux auteurs modernes comme Vonnegut, Plath, ou bien Ayn Ran. Il voulait savoir où elle avait été à l'école à Phoenix, et pourquoi leurs chemins ne s'étaient jamais croisés auparavant. Il lui pausa également des questions sur sa famille. Il la questionna au sujet de sa mère. Et s'il savait ce qu'il faisait ou non, Edward avait commencé à la regarder d'une façon à la fois heureuse et nerveuse.

Soupirant et s'obligeant à éloigner ses pensées loin d'Edward et de son foutoir de sentiments ( Ndlt : à elle ), elle se tourna sur le côté et fit face à Alice qui était assise en tailleur sur son lit, avec son livre de Mathématiques ouvert, travaillant sur les problèmes qu'on leur avait demandés de faire cette semaine-là.

Alice commençait à aller mieux.

Elle mangeait maintenant régulièrement, mais cependant à petite quantité, des portions de nourriture tous les jours, et pour cela, Bella était reconnaissante envers Marcy. Le petit lutin était devenu une amie et une source de réconfort pour la jeune fille et elle voulait la garder près d'elle aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

Mais en ce moment, Bella avait besoin de distraction, il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait depuis un bon moment maintenant, et elle voulait des réponses à ses questions.

" Eh, Alice? " Dit-elle tranquillement.

Alice ne releva même pas la tête ni n'arrêta de travailler sur les problèmes de Mathématiques devant elle mais elle inclina légèrement la tête et marmonna quelque chose; Bella sut qu'elle avait toute son attention.

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, Bella essaya de trouver les mots les plus simples qu'elle put.

" Je voudrais que tu me parles de Rosalie. "

Elle vit la main d'Alice se figer au milieu d'une phrase et elle sentit l'atmosphère de la chambre devenir tendue et le malaise s'installer.

Bella sentit son estomac se nouer; elle savait qu'elle aurait dû attendre pour mettre ça sur le tapis.

Alice ferma les yeux, soupira, marqua son livre et le mit de côté sur son lit. Elle changea de position de sorte à se retrouver face à Bella et incurva ses lèvres.

" Que veux-tu savoir à son sujet?

_ Eh bien, pour commencer, pourquoi a-t-elle sa propre chambre? ". C'était vraiment la seule chose concernant Rosalie que Bella n'avait pas compris.

Alice ancra ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille et elle eut l'impression que le lutin cherchait une réponse à une question imaginaire. Au bout de quelques instants, Alice soupira à nouveau.

" Ok, mais tu dois me promettre que tu n'en parleras à personne. Seulement Emmett et moi sommes au courant et Marcy, évidemment; Jasper et Edward savent juste d'où viennent ses problèmes colériques. Tout ce que je vais te dire maintenant, tu le garderas pour toi et toi seule. "

Bella acquiesça. Les épaules d'Alice s'affaissèrent et elle joignit ses deux mains ensemble.

" Est-ce que le nom de King te dit quelque chose? "

Bella plissa son front de confusion et rechercha dans sa mémoire si ce nom lui était familier. Les cercles sociaux aux quels elle avait appartenus ou dont elle avait entendu parlés, les gens dans son école ou dans les écoles voisines, puis à ce moment-là, elle tilta. Il y avait un certain temps, dans une lointaine conversation, son père l'avait mise en garde et Bella se souvint de ce nom. Royce King.

" Le violeur? "

Evidemment.

Bella se rappelait de toutes ces semaines où cet homme avait fait la une des journaux, cet homme qui terrorisait les femmes seules la nuit.

Alice eut un sinistre hochement de tête.

" Je connaissais Rosalie avant de venir ici. " Commença Alice " Eh bien, je suppose que je dois te dire tout ce que je sais à propos d'elle. Nous avons fréquenté les mêmes écoles durant deux ans mais nous n'avons jamais eu les mêmes amis. Elle était toujours si calme, tu vois, vraiment heureuse de sa vie. Elle rentrait chez elle après une quelconque fête et il est sorti de nulle part, il l'a attiré dans une ruelle sombre près de sa maison. Elle s'est battue avec lui, mais il a été le plus fort... La façon dont Rose m'a décrit _ça_, c'était juste comme si on l'avait brisé de l'intérieur." Alice appuya ses dires en faisant craquer ses doigts.

" Elle dit que quand il a enfin atteint son... à l'intérieur d'elle, elle a ressenti comme un changement. Elle dit que c'est comme si une rage sans nom s'était emparée d'elle et la dernière chose dont elle se rappelle... C'est qu'elle lui a fait regretter. A ce moment-là, une lueur de fierté brilla dans les yeux de Alice.

_ Oh mon Dieu... Murmura Bella.

_ Ouais... C'est la première fois qu'elle est tombée dans les vapes. C'est étrange... C'est comme si ça avait déclenché une suite d'évènements en elle. Mais tu veux savoir le pire? Le connard lui a intenté un procès.

_ Pour quel motif? Bella était désormais assise et sentait la colère déferler dans ses veines.

_ Ben elle a été assez dure avec lui...

_ N'est-ce pas de la légitime défense? " Fit Bella comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Alice acquiesça.

" Bien sûr. Mais elle a arrêté de lui faire regretter pour se défendre elle-même. Un voisin a appelé la police parce qu'il avait entendu ses cris de douleur à lui mais pas à elle. Il a eu le culot de dire au juge que Rosalie était instable mais elle aurait été bien s'il avait su contrôle sa putain de libido. Lui et son avocat ont plaidé pour qu'elle aille en prison ou qu'elle porte la camisole de force. Mais l'avocat de Rose a été en mesure de prouver que de l'envoyer ici serait la meilleure solution. "

La tête de Bella ne savait plus quoi faire de toutes ces nouvelles informations. Elle comprenait Rosalie tellement mieux, maintenant. Elle aurait fait la même chose si elle avait été la blonde.

" Mais il est en prison maintenant, pas vrai? "

Alice hocha de la tête.

" Elle a sa propre chambre parce que même si elle était inconsciente durant le viol, les souvenirs de celui-ci reviennent la hanter durant ses cauchemars. Elle ne voudrait pas blesser quelqu'un qui pourrait... y rentrer. "

Bella se cala contre son oreiller, son esprit toujours en ébullition. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Rosalie était là pour cette raison.

Soupirant et essayant de s'adapter à la nouvelle Rosalie, les yeux de Bella détaillèrent une nouvelle fois le dessin au dessus de sa tête de lit. Des flashes d'yeux verts et de sourire en coin apparurent dans son esprit et en grognant, la jeune fille prit son oreiller et le pressa contre son visage. Elle avait vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose au sujet de ces papillons dans son estomac.

**oOo**

« Alors comment allons-nous faire dans ce cas ? »

Edward était nerveux.

Il était sur le point de commencer un très douloureux voyage dans son passé et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de s'y prendre. Mais depuis son réveil ce jour-là, il savait qu'il était temps qu'il le fasse.

Il était fatigué de combattre.

Il était fatigué de vouloir se noyer dans tout ça.

Il voulait juste retrouver sa liberté.

Il était arrivé juste à l'heure dans le bureau de Marcy, s'était assis et avait dit qu'il était prêt. Et il était prêt. Aussi prêt que quelqu'un qui doit revivre l'enfer qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Si Marcy avait été surprise par la tournure des évènements, elle le cachait bien. Elle s'était juste assise dans son fauteuil avec un sourire satisfait et avait attendu qu'il commence. Mais il ne savait pas comment commencer.

« Eh bien, tu pourrais t'allonger sur le divan dans un premier temps. »

Edward lui lança un regard furieux. En quoi _c'était sensé_ l'aider ?

Riant doucement à son expression, elle développa.

« La plus part de mes patients ont constaté que quand ils ne me regardaient pas, ils se sentaient plus libres pour parler de choses dont ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'aborder le sujet. »

Souriant ironiquement, Edward balança ses jambes sur le divan et plaça un bras derrière sa tête en murmurant : « Hmm... Je me demande à quoi ça rime... »

Il mit ses mains derrière sa nuque et dodelina de la tête comme s'il essayait trouver par où commencer.

Après quelques instants de silence, Edward soupira, frustré contre lui-même. Peut-être n'était-il pas prêt, après tout ; si les mots ne lui venaient pas, comment pouvait-il décrire ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de tout ça ?

« Edward, ne te crispe pas. Ferme simplement tes yeux et respire profondément. Détends-toi. Laisse simplement tes souvenirs t'envahir. Tu sauras avec le quel commencer.

_ Ouais, mais je sais pas. Lui grogna Edward. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ?

_ Parfois, partir de la fin peut aider au rafraîchissement de la mémoire. »

Serrant les poings derrière sa tête, Edward ferma ses yeux.

La fin.

La fin ?

Quelle fin ?

Celle où ils avaient été découvert ?

Quand il avait volé la voiture ?

Quand il avait prit sa dernière ligne de cocaïne ?

Quelle fin ?

Il y avait tellement de fils perdus de son passé que tout pouvait être interprété comme la fin.

Et puis, elle le frappa...

La fin...

La fin de sa vie quand elle avait encore un sens. La fin de la très courte ligne qui rendait floue sa relation avec elle. Quand il a réalisé qu'il avait d'abord voulu être quelque chose de plus pour elle. Quelque chose de différent de ce qu'il était, de qui il était.

Et il sut par où commencer...

_Tenant fermement la tige en or de son emploi du temps dans sa main droite, et la chemise pleine de ses partitions de piano ainsi que les gammes qu'il devait savoir pour son premier concert du semestre, Edward Cullen, âgé de quinze ans, traversait le couloir encombré jusqu'à sa classe d'Algèbre avancé._

_Entrant dans la salle, il ne reconnut aucune des personnes qui s'y trouvaient, tous étaient de classe supérieure et Edward alla s'asseoir dans le coin droit à l'avant de la salle. Il se sentait gêné d'être dans une classe où tous étaient plus âgés que lui mais il ne voulait pas perdre son niveau en restant ses quelques amis qui se trouvaient en classe de rattrapage de Maths._

_Sortant un bloc-note et un crayon, il vit que le professeur avait écrit son nom sur le tableau. Miss Hales. Regardant son emploi du temps, Edward fut soulagé en voyant qu'il était dans la bonne salle._

_Elle continuait d' écrire leur emploi du temps sur le tableau et les yeux d'Edward se déplaçèrent sur les boucles blondes qui voltaient à chaque mouvement de ses bras. Se tournant vers la classe, il rencontra son regard. D'un étrange gris, brillant et grand. Elle sourit lorsque la cloche retentit et il sentit son estomac faire des montagnes russes. Elle était magnifique._

_Elle commença par donner un paquet à chaque étudiant et quand elle eut atteint Edward et qu'elle lui mit le sien sur son bureau, elle se pencha et lui murmura :_

_« Tu es mon élève de Seconde en classe avancée, non ? »_

_Il hocha la tête alors que ses sens étaient envahis par son parfum._

_Elle sourit à nouveau et lui posa une main chaude sur son bras. Il la sentit remonter le long de son bras, s'étendre dans tout son corps jusqu'au bout de ses orteils._

_« Si tu as besoin d'aide, à n'importe quel sujet, n'hésites pas à venir me voir. »_

_Et lui faisant un clin d'oeil, elle se dirigea vers l'avant de la salle de classe._

_Durant ce premier jour, Edward put à peine se concentrer. Il combattait toutes ces nouvelles sensations et ces nouvelles émotions. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques béguins pour certaines filles, mais rien de plus. Probablement parce qu'il savait que rien n'en résulterait. Et ce sentiment interdit l'emmena à espérer encore plus intensément..._

... Ouvrant les yeux, il tourna la tête et regarda Marcy. Elle avait l'air fière de lui, et cela lui fit sentir comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de bien pour une fois.

« C'est bien, Edward. C'est un très bon commencement. »

**oOo**

Edward mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean alors qu'il traversait la grande cage d'escalier pour se rendre au deuxième étage.

Il ne voulait pas aller dans sa chambre donc il alla dans la grand salon situé à ce palier. Repérant la tête blonde de Jasper, il traversa la pièce jusqu'à l'endroit où ce dernier était assis. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Edward vit Alice avec lui, ses jambes ( Ndlt : à elle ) reposant confortablement sur ses genoux ( Ndlt : à Jasper ).

C'est alors qu'il la vit.

Elle lui faisait face un peu plus loin, et était blottie dans un coin du long canapé à côté des fauteuils. Sa tête était appuyée contre le haut du divan, ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant dans son dos.

Marchant vers le canapé, il fit un bref signe de la tête à Jasper et Alice et regarda attentivement Bella.

Elle était endormie. Ses longs cils bruns derrière ses lunettes reposaient sur des joues rosies, ses jambes étaient étendues devant elle, ses chaussures sur le plancher. Sa bouche était entrouverte et elle tenait un livre dans ses mains.

« Elle dort depuis près d'une demie heure. » Dit Jasper avec un hochement amusé de la tête.

S'approchant plus près d'elle, Edward lissa soigneusement une boucle de ses cheveux et la mit derrière son oreille. Il lui enleva ses lunettes et les posa à côté d'eux. Il lui enleva ensuite délicatement le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses main, regarda la couverture et sourit légèrement. _Anthem_de Ayn Ran.

Ouvrant le livre à la page qu'elle avait marquée, les yeux d'Edward captèrent les deux dernières phrases avant que le quatrième chapitre ne commence.

« _Tant de choses sont encore à apprendre ! Si longue est la route devant nous et quel ennui si nous devons la traverser seul ! »_

**oOo**

Prenant un profonde inspiration, Edward plaça soigneusement ses mains sur les touches d'ivoire du piano. Il les laissa posées là quelques instants et appuya doucement, jouant des gammes dont il se souvenait encore...

**A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre en VO: **Healing

**Titre en VF: **Guérison

**Rating: **T

**Genre: ** Romance / Drama

**Auteure: **freakyhazeleyes

**Traductrice: **Bah... Moi ^^

**Relectrice: ** Time Tell Will

**Résumé: **E/B : " Un garçon qui déteste tout le monde et une fille qui n'a confiance en personne, s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Je pense qu'ils sont sur la voie de la guérison... "

**Note: **... Moi je vous gate? ^^ Meuuuuuuh non ^^

Coucou! ^^ Oui oui, me revoilà de retour, je ne pensais pas finir ce chapitre aussi vite, j'avoue, et je me dis: " deux jours... il te reste deux jours pour leur traduire encore un peu de cette merveilleuse histoire ". Je me suis dépêchée aussi parce qu'on est à un moment assez cruciale de la relation entre Bella et Edward... La chasse est ouverte, comme on dit ^^ J'avais le souvenir que c'était un peu plus loin que ça, mais c'est vrai qu'on arrive doucement mais sûrement à la moitié de la fiction - que d'émotions pour moi... sniiifff... ^^ -. Donc voici en exclusivité le chapitre sept! Et je vais commencer dès que j'aurai posté, la traduction du chapitre huit, comme ça j'aurais fait le maximum pour vous avant mon départ.

Merci à tous, très bonne lecture, je vous embrasse, passez une bonne soirée!

* * *

"True happiness is of a retired nature and an enemy to pomp and noise; it arises in the first place, from the enjoyment of one's self; and, in the next, from the friendship and conversations of a few select companions." – Joseph Addison

* * *

"Friendship is love minus sex plus reason. Love is friendship plus sex minus reason." – Mason Cooley

* * *

"He disliked emotion, not because he felt lightly, but because he felt deeply." – John Buchan

* * *

**Healing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre sept**

" Quand as-tu réalisé que ta mère n'allait pas bien? "

Bella était allongée sur le divan dans le bureau de Marcy et regardait le plafond. Elle tripotait les manches de sa chemise et essayait de trouver une réponse assez adéquate à la question qu'on lui posait.

Le visage de sa mère traversa en éclairs son esprit, un pour chaque étape de sa vie; premiers jours d'école, les anniversaires, les vacances, les petites réunions de famille, et même les rares fois où ils étaient allés à l'église.

" Je pense que j'ai toujours su qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle avait toujours une sorte de résignation face à la vie qu'elle avait choisie. Je veux dire, elle et Charlie n'ont jamais étaient comme les autres parents, ils n'ont pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, je ne les ai jamais vus en train de discuter ou simplement s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, vous savez, ce qu'un couple doit faire quand il est en harmonie. Renée n'a jamais aimé le silence dans une pièce. Elle était mal à l'aise quand tout était calme, mais Charlie aimait ça. Je pense que ma mère ressentait ça comme de l'étouffement.

_ Ce sont de bonnes observations. Tu as été en mesure de toutes les noter avant que ta mère ne se suicide? C'est très mature pour une adolescente de treize ans. "

Bella ferma les yeux et renifla légèrement.

" J'ai eu presque cinq ans de recul pour faire ces observations. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. "

Marcy sourit et nota quelques phrases sur son bloc-note. Elle parcourut de l'index une double page du dossier de la jeune fille, à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta et un pli creusa son front durant quelques secondes, puis elle referma le dossier et eut à nouveau un doux sourire.

" N'y a-t-il pas, au moins une fois dans ta vie, un moment où ta mère t'a semblé réellement heureuse? Je veux dire, il y a bien dû y en avoir un.

_ Mise à part le jour où elle a accidentellement mis fin à ses jours? " Répondit sommairement Bella en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de la thérapeute.

Celle-ci soupira et hocha de la tête.

" Tu refuses toujours de voir la vérité en face. Eh bien, soit, comme il te plaira. "

Bella se renfrogna et se concentra sur la question.

Réellement heureuse.

Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était ce sentiment, et elle commença à avoir mal au crâne à force d'essayer de l'imaginer sur le visage de sa mère.

Elle croisa les bras en travers de sa poitrine et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis, un lointain souvenir évanoui traversa son esprit. En l'absence de quelque chose d'autre, Bella commença à parler.

" J'avais onze ans. Elle était venue me chercher à l'école pour mon rendez-vous chez le dentiste et je marchais vers la voiture. Quand je me suis rapprochée, j'ai vu qu'elle était en train de parler avec son téléphone portable. Elle était très animée, souriante; je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Elle paraissait si insouciante et même à travers les vitres teintées, je pouvais sentir sa joie de vivre. Elle était heureuse à ce moment-là.

_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

_ Eh bien, je suis montée dans la voiture et elle a dit qu'elle avait à faire et qu'elle devait raccrocher.

_ Savais-tu qui était à l'autre bout du fil?

_ Ca devait être mon père. Elle a dit " Je t'aime ".

_ Hmmm... " Marmonna Marcy. Puis elle fit cliquer son stylo bic et écrivit une autre note.

Ces petits bruits qu'aimait faire Marcy lorsque Bella participait à une séance de thérapie, mettait toujours la jeune fille dans un était de confusion et malaise. Qu'est-ce que la thérapeute ne lui disait pas?

Lançant un regard à l'horloge, Marcy mit ses affaires sur la table et regarda Bella.

" Eh bien, nous avons presque fini. Voyons voir ces bras. "

Bella se redressa sur le divan et remonta les manches de sa chemise. Ca n'avait pas d'importance pour elle; elle n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de le faire. Elle avait tant de mal à les cacher. Elle n'aimait même plus les regarder lorsqu'elle prenait sa douche.

La jeune fille garda la tête droite, les yeux droit devant elle, alors que Marcy passait en revue ses bras pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de nouvelle cicatrice.

Elle était fière d'elle.

Elle ne s'était pas coupée de presque toute une semaine; un nouveau record pour Bella. Et elle était réellement consciente de la raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Edward.

Chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, peu importe le lieu où elle se trouvait, il était là.

Dans les couloirs, au petit-déjeuner, durant le déjeuner et le dîner, à côté d'elle lors de leur cours d'informatique en commun, il la retrouvait même dans la cour où ils s'asseyaient et lisaient ensemble en silence.

Mais il était toujours dans les parages.

Et elle voulait qu'il soit près d'elle.

Elle adorait leurs conversations. Il parlait de divers situations avec un humour mordant et elle le trouvait à la fois drôle et impressionnant.

Edward voyait le monde différemment, il aimait parler des gens vis à vis de leurs conneries et n'aimait pas jouait aux jeux vidéos.

Elle appréciait ça.

Elle _l'_appréciait.

Il n'était pas si mal à regarder; c'est du moins ce que Bella admettait. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile, jour après jour, d'arracher ses yeux de ces abysses au ton vert vif et profond, ses doigts se battaient avec le reste de son corps pour aller courir dans l'épaisse masse de cheveux couleur bronze et elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle commençait à avoir le béguin pour lui.

Elle avait même commencé à rêver de lui...

Elle avait également du mal à respirer lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Et il le faisait tout le temps.

" Hmmm. "

Bella fut tirée de sa réflexion lorsque Marcy émit à nouveau ce son ennuyeux.

Elle soupira; elle venait de commencer un très beau rêve à propos d'Edward.

" Pourquoi faîtes-vous toujours ce bruit? "

Marcy l'observa et lui sourit.

" Je viens moi-même de m'arracher de mes pensées; j'étais en train, inconsciemment, d'analyser tes cicatrices. Tu sais qu'elle sont très révélatrices. Regarde-les et dis-moi ce que tu vois. "

Bella pensa qu'elle était folle mais regarda néanmoins. Ses yeux voyagèrent le long de ses bras et elle y vit simplement des lignes. Certaines plus profondes, certaines plus longues que d'autres.

La jeune fille releva son regard et croisa les yeux bleus et la chevelure rousse du médecin puis haussa simplement des épaules.

" Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis supposée voir. "

Marcy mit un doigt sur une cicatrice et le fit glisser dessus. Bella ne se rappelait même pas quand est-ce qu'elle se l'était faite; ça devait faire un bon bout de temps.

" Je peux dire que celle-ci fut la première. Dit-elle doucement en retirant sa main.

_ Comment? Bella regarda ses cicatrices et ne pouvait pas faire de différence entre elles.

_ Si tu la regardes d'assez près, tu peux voir que ta main tremblait. Tu étais nerveuse et effrayée. Alors que sur les autres, elle est restée stable et sûre. Tu les a faites de façon délibérée. Celles-ci sont plus profondes; tu étais bouleversée lorsque tu t'es faite les dernières. Et puis les longues; tu as voulu échapper à quelque chose. Et enfin, les plus courtes... " Indiqua-t-elle en lui montrant des cicatrices qui ne faisaient même pas un demi pouce. " Tu te rappelais... Tu te rappelais de ta mère. "

Bella eut la respiration coupée à cette explication. De penser que quelqu'un pourrait dire tout ça à partir de ses coupures sur ses bras.

" C'est ce que nous sommes en train d'extérioriser de toi, Bella. Nous avons besoin de t'apprendre à parler avec ta bouche et non avec tes bras. "

**oOo**

" Très bien, les gars. " Dit Marcy en s'asseyant sur sa chaise haute. Ils étaient tous en cercle pour leur séance de thérapie de groupe ce soir-là.

" Je veux que tous, vous me donnez un mot pour décrire votre journée d'aujourd'hui. Et... " Elle les regardait tout les six. " Rosalie, pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas? "

Elle cliqua sur son stylo, se tenant prête à écrire à la moindre parole.

Rosalie fit la moue et plissa son front, comme si elle cherchait un mot.

" Amusant. " Ses yeux se posèrent sur Emmett lorsqu'elle le prononça et elle sourit légèrement.

" Emmett?

_ Mourrir de faim. " ( Ndlt: Starving: y a un adjectif pour ça? Oô )

Marcy rit.

" Tu as tout le temps faim. "

Emmett tourna sa tête vers elle et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

" Non, pas ce type de faim là, Marcy. "

Il prit la main de Rosalie et la pressa doucement.

" C'est bas, Emmett. " Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. " Jasper?

_ Meilleur.

_ Comment ça? Lui demanda Marcy.

_ Eh bien, nous étions dans la salle d'art et quelqu'un s'est coupé le doigt. Alice m'a tenu la main et m'a parlé dans l'oreille pour me distraire.

_ Très bien. Alice?

_ Complet. Pas seulement du point de vue de la nourriture, d'ailleurs." Alice se mit en tailleur à côté de Jasper, sur le canapé.

Marcy hocha la tête et se tourna vers Bella.

" Hmmm... Je suppose... angoissant. " Elle jeta subrepticement un regard dans le cercle du côté d'Edward. Son regard était intense ( Ndlt: à lui ) lorsqu'il croisa le sien et il eut un rapide sourire, ce qui la fit rougir.

" Et enfin, Edward? "

Edward resta un moment silencieux, regarda une nouvelle fois le visage de Bella et dit:

" Epanoui. "

La jeune fille sentit ses joues rougir encore plus et le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit. La raison pour la quelle ce mot n'était pas perdu pour elle ou pour n'importe qui d'autre était évidente. Jasper et Alice ricanèrent depuis le canapé, Rosalie et Emmett également puis Marcy eut un sourire et rédigea quelques notes.

Les yeux d'Emmett passèrent de Bella à Edward durant quelques secondes.

" Sois toujours mon coeur. " Les taquina-t-il.

**oOo**

Il l'avait encore fait.

La suivre.

Et l'observer.

Il le faisait sciemment pour la rendre nerveuse, et cela l'irritait. Ca l'irritait parce qu'elle voulait lui rendre la pareille.

Mais elle ne devait pas.

Elle voulait lui faire partager ce sentiment qui faisait que son estomac semblait être séparé de son corps, flottant ailleurs, pendant que son coeur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, de telle sorte qu'elle avait peur qu'il n'explose.

Mais elle ne devait pas.

Sa main brûlait à son toucher, comme au premier jour.

Ses yeux brûlaient de regarder dans les siens et elle tremblait.

Elle tremblait du désir d'être simplement avec lui.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Edward agissait de façon très explicite.

Ce matin-là, Bella avait déclaré qu'elle voulait flâner dans le hall et quand elle et Alice avaient vu le jour émerger dans leur chambre, elles étaient descendues prendre le petit déjeuner. Il eut une conversation animée avec elles au sujet des cours de la semaine en Maths. Il marchait assez proche d'elles, et Bella se réjouissa de la proximité et de la chaleur de son corps ( Ndlt: à lui ). Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais un sourire était accroché durant tout leur trajet jusqu'au réfectoire.

Edward se mit derrière elle dans la file.

Il prit les même choses que la jeune fille et la suivit jusqu'à la table. Quand ils y arrivèrent, il passa devant elle et lui tira sa chaise.

« Merci. » Marmonna-t-elle alors que son visage s'enflammait.

Il tira sur la chaise à côté de la sienne et s'assit.

« De rien. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Le coeur de la jeune fille manqua un battement lorsque son haleine ( Ndlt : à lui ! ) vola sur son visage. Sa respiration était devenue un peu plus lourde alors elle attrapa son verre, se versa de l'eau en tremblant et le porta à ses lèvres. Ca l'aida instentanément à rafraîchir sa gorge sèche, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration, et essaya de calmer la température de son corps.

Ce n'était ni le moment ni définitivement pas le lieu pour avoir ce genre de pensées et ce genre de sentiments.

Bella mangea rapidement tout son petit-déjeuner, se leva, se précipita vers la sortie et monta les escaliers. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de voir si Edward la suivait comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et tomba à plat ventre sur son lit, essayant toujours de se calmer.

Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

Dans un hôpital psychiatrique par dessus le marché.

Comment pouvait-elle, elle qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre attirance physique pour quelqu'un, tout à coup sentir son coeur battre à sa seule pensée ( Ndlt : de lui ), ou rater un battement quand il lui montrait le moindre signe d'attention ?

Elle gémit et se retourna sur le dos.

Elle vit l'image de sa prairie. Quelque chose voulait se révéler à son esprit, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à y faire face pour le moment. Elle se releva, prit ses livres et sortit de la pièce.

Bella s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir.

Edward était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte d'un air détaché. Il avait avec lui ses livres et elle s'autorisa à laisser ses yeux vagabonder de façon appréciatrice sur la chemise bleue entrouverte qui laissait deviner son torse et sur son jean bleu foncé. Son regard remonta ensuite jusqu'à son visage et elle vit qu'il avait un sourire en coin.

Elle soupira et roula des yeux en se mettant marche vers les escaliers. Bien sûr, il savait quel effet il lui faisait.

Edward la rattrapa facilement et tendit sa main pour prendre ses livres ( Ndlt : à elle ) mais elle les mit dans son autre main. Il soupira et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le bout du couloir, Bella sentit que les yeux du jeune homme cherchaient les siens.

« Alors, tu vas continuer à prétendre qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ? » Lui demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Bella trébucha et elle faillit tomber en avant mais il la stabilisa. Elle arracha son bras de son étreinte, haletant au picotement que son toucher avait provoqué en elle.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Mais la voix de Bella la trahit lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots.

Edward inclina sa tête sur la gauche et lui lança un regard.

« Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle. »

La jeune fille secoua simplement la tête et retourna dans le hall pour rejoindre la salle commune d'informatique. Elle entendit Edward la suivre.

Elle s'assit en face de son ordinateur, et il prit un siège à son opposé, lui faisant face. Elle se connecta à son compte et commença à enregistrer ses devoirs tout en sentant son regard lui brûler la peau. Ses doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'ils déplacèrent la souris sur le bon emplacement de l'écran et elle continua de prendre de profondes inspirations : il faisait juste trop chaud dans cette salle.

L'heure fut interminable au possible.

Bella participa activement sur les forums de discussion, ignorant les regards d'Edward ; fit cinq quizzes sur les Mathématiques, ignorant les effleurements du pied d'Edward sous la table, et présenta un avant-projet en Anglais tout en ignorant les choses que lui murmurait le jeune homme.

Une fois l'heure terminée, elle rassembla précipitamment ses affaires et sortit de la salle, Edward bouillonnant sur ses talons.

« C'était intéressant. » Médita-t-il en marchant facilement derrière elle. Bella était en train de maudire ses longues jambes ( Ndlt : à lui ).

Elle soupira.

« Edward, peut importe ce que c'est... On ne peut pas... » Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'il toucha son bras.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et vit qu'il avait un sourire triomphant, ses yeux verts pétillant et Bella se sentit comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Donc, tu admets qu'il y a quelque chose ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question parce qu'il savait qu'il la tenait.

Bella essaya de se rétracter.

« Je n'ai pas dit... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'était... » Mais elle ne trouva pas ses mots à cause de la façon dont il la regardait. Et elle savait que c'était inutile. Il avait raison.

Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas.

Peu importait si elle le voulait ou non, elle ne pouvait pas profiter de ce... Ca n'avait pas d'importance de ce que c'était.

Elle était là pour une seule et bonne raison. Elle était là pour aller mieux.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre... ce genre de moment de folie.

Peu importait à quel point elle le voulait.

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**Hmmm... Première fois que je ne suis pas satisfaite de ma traduction... Veuillez me pardonner d'avance, merci. Je ne sais pas, je la trouve un peu... Lourde. J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra quand même ^^ Bizouxxx!


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre en VO: **Healing

**Titre en VF: **Guérison

**Rating: **T

**Genre: ** Romance / Drama

**Auteure: **freakyhazeleyes

**Traductrice: **Bah... Moi ^^

**Relectrice: ** Time Tell Will

**Résumé: **E/B : " Un garçon qui déteste tout le monde et une fille qui n'a confiance en personne, s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Je pense qu'ils sont sur la voie de la guérison... "

**Note: **... Mouahahah!! ^^ Hmmm... Désolée ^^ "Comment? Deux chapitres en moins de 24 h? " Oô Oui, mais celui-là, c'est THE chapitre et je resterai là dessus jusqu'en Août, et pour ça je suis sûre que vous ferez une grève de la faim huhu... Oui, bon ok, j'exagère peut-être un petit peu... Non, mais la raison est simple, si je vous le poste maintenant c'est parce que je ne pourrai pas le faire aujourd'hui, à la limite dans la soirée et encore, c'est pas sûr, et demain, juste avant mon départ... euh... naaaaan !! ^^

Donc, voici le chapitre huit! Un très beau chapitre d'ailleurs... Vous allez adorer, j'en suis sûre.

Je vous remercie infiniment, bonnes vacances à vous tous, bon courage à ceux qui bossent, bonne farniente à ceux qui bossent pas et j'allais oublier l'indispensable: Sea, Sex and Sun; devise de cette belle saison qu'est l'été!

Bizouxxxx! Bonne lecture!

**PS: Il y a des termes musicaux comme fortissimo, s'il y a des musiciens parmi vous, je voudrais qu'ils ou qu'elles - plus qu'elles à mon avis lol - me disent si les termes employés sont exacts, merci d'avance!**

* * *

"Beauty – the adjustment of all parts proportionately so that one cannot add or subtract or change without impairing the harmony of the whole." – Leon Battista Alberti

* * *

"Every theory of love, from Plato down, teaches that each individual loves in the other sex what he lacks in himself." – G. Stanley Hall

* * *

"The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender." – Emil Ludwig

* * *

**Healing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre huit**

Edward ferma les yeux et bascula légèrement sa tête en arrière alors que ses mains volaient sur les touches du piano en face de lui. La musique emplit la salle et le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de regarder si quelqu'un se trouvait dans le conservatoire.

Il n'y avait pas de compteur pour ses notes; pas de mélodie ou de morceau de musique qui volait à travers son esprit. Il laissait juste ses doigts agir d'instinct, créant inconsciemment une chanson.

Il permettait à toutes ses émotions de jaillir hors de lui grâce à ça. Il claquait pratiquement les touches, en augmentait le tempo et ses notes s'élevèrent en fortissimo. Sa respiration était saccadée et les battements de son coeur suivaient le rythme de la mélodie qu'il créait. Le dossier de couleur chaude à côté de lui restait intouché. Il devait déjà trouver une chanson qui méritait d'être écrite et retenue.

Cette sévère, impitoyable et rapide mélodie coïncidait parfaitement avec ses émotions actuelles.

Ca allait trop vite.

Depuis qu'il avait parlé de son premier souvenir à haute voix, de nouveaux surgissaient tous les jours.

Les phrases hasardeuses et suggestives qu'elle avait prononcé en pleine classe alors qu'elles ne s'adressaient qu'à lui seul, la façon dont ses cheveux cascadaient autour d'elle, son sourire, la façon dont elle inclinait la tête et fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

Le souvenir de Cassandra Hayles avait prit un autre sens et un autre niveau lorsqu'il en vint à être qualifié de " hantise ".

Edward avait pensé que ça serait plus facile lorsqu'il commencerait à en parler, mais non.

Simplement _tout_ devenait très difficile.

Et puis, il y avait ce nouveau tournant. Bella...

Il ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment, mais il l'aimait bien. Il avait fait un 180° quand il s'était rendu compte de l'évolution de ses sentiments pour elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Au début, il avait pensé qu'elle n'avait rien de remarquable, elle était trop simple, ils n'avaient aucun centre d'intérêt commun, et pour couronner le tout, elle se scarifiait les bras, une peur infernale qu'il avait en lui... Au début.

Maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la regarder toute la journée.

Il prenait le temps de bien l'observer.

Et il avait eu tort.

Elle était tout sauf simple.

Des cheveux d'acajou ondulés tombaient en cascades sur ses frêles épaules et son dos, la peau aussi pâle que l'ivoire était rehaussée par des joues roses qu'il aspirait à faire rougir du plus vif des rouges, de grands yeux de biche couleur chocolat qui vous regardaient à travers des lentilles de contact, ce qui la rendait encore plus attirante à ses yeux. Ils semblaient s'élargir et l'aspirer dans leur profondeur marron pour son plus grand plaisir.

Quand à leur aspect, il ne savait que dire, mais les trouvait assurément beaux.

Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun, mais c'est ce qui faisait qu'il avait toujours un besoin désespéré qu'elle lui parle.

Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait sur tout.

Les conversations qu'ils avaient ensemble le faisaient se sentir moins seul. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Edward avait l'impression d'être connecté à quelqu'un d'autre et il voulait que ça dure. Et il savait qu'il devait chasser ce sentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse pour toujours.

Les doigts d'Edward trébuchèrent sur deux touches comme si son esprit voyait les cicatrices sur les bras de la jeune fille. Elles lui faisaient encore peur mais pour des raisons différentes désormais.

Dans un premier temps, elles l'avaient dégoûté au point qu'il ne voulait même pas les regarder.

Mais maintenant, il savait qu'elles étaient liées à son passé, un passé qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, elles ajoutaient juste à la beauté de son âme.

Elle avait autorisé les cicatrices de son âme à se refléter sur ses bras. Et il voulait la protéger parce que quelque chose la blessait.

La protéger d'elle-même, de son passé, de son présent... et de son futur, réalisa-t-il.

Edward savait qu'elle était terrifiée par ce qu'ils pouvaient représenter l'un pour l'autre. Et il l'était également. Il était terrifié que son esprit veuille s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau.

Après Cassandra, il n'avait jamais eu une autre solide relation.

Il rencontrait une fille, à l'école, dans une fête, peu importait où, et la seule chose qu'il savait ensuite, c'est qu'ils se retrouveraient à l'arrière de sa Volvo, de sa maison à elle, de sa maison à lui, le lieu n'avait aucune importance. Peu lui importait de qui était la fille tant qu'elle avait un corps de rêve, qu'elle utilisait sa bouche et qu'elle ne fermait pas les jambes ( Ndlt: c'est plus vulgaire dans la VO... Mais " ne pas fermer sa chatte " je connais pas d'expression plus équivalente que celle que je vous donne ^^ ).

Mais avec Bella, il commençait à réaliser que ça importait.

Que ça importait énormément.

Et il n'allait pas laisser ses peurs sur les relations intimes tout gâcher ou prendre une autre direction que celle qu'il voulait. Et il voulait Bella.

Revenant à la réalité, Edward réalisa que quand ses pensées avaient dérivé de Cassandra à Bella, la musique qu'il jouait s'était adoucie et les notes du piano étaient plus douces et plus délicates. Il jouait maintenant un doux pianissimo et ses doigts appuyaient uniquement les bonnes touches. Il prenait son temps pour former la mélodie dans sa tête, avec l'image de Bella derrière ses paupières.

Jetant un regard à l'enveloppe de feuilles de musique vierges, il attrapa le crayon qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui et commença à écrire les notes de sa douce mélodie.

**oOo**

En entrant dans le réfectoire, Bella regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle était partagée entre l'amusement et le choc face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

_Ils faisaient la fête_.

Tous les médecins avaient donné leur accord en récompense aux efforts qui avaient été fourni; après tout, c'était la fin des vacances du Printemps. La jeune fille pressa son oreiller contre sa poitrine et alla à l'extrémité droite de la salle où se trouvaient les sacs de couchage bleu marine qui leur avaient été donné.

Analysant la pièce, elle vit que les filles avaient posé leurs affaires à gauche et les garçons à droite.

Elle commença à traverser l'allée, cherchant les cinq visages familiers de son groupe. Elle repéra Rosalie et Alice qui étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires à l'extrême bout du mur gauche et une vague de soulagement la submergea. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elles, et vit qu'elles lui avaient réservé un espace. Elle déroula son sac de couchage, jeta son oreiller dessus et se tourna pour faire face aux deux filles.

" Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire, maintenant? " Bella regarda les différentes activités qui étaient proposées à travers la salle. La première moitié était consacrée à la projection de jeux vidéos sur les murs, et des dizaines d'ados étaient attroupés tout autour.

" Emmett nous a dit qu'il y avait un plus grand choix de trucs à faire dans le hall. " Dit Rosalie en jetant un regard de dégoût aux jeux vidéos.

Elles commencèrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la salle et au large salon du deuxième étage. Elles virent Emmett et Jasper en train de jouer, plus que concentrés sur la Wii qu'on avait placée là. Aucun des deux le faisaient correctement, même s'ils étaient au stade des joueurs débutants. Ils avaient tout de même l'air de bien s'amuser.

Se moquant et riant d'eux réciproquement, ils commencèrent une nouvelle partie au son d'une musique électronique.

Bella prit place sur le long canapé et regarda Rosalie et Alice les encourager.

Du moins, Alice _les_ encourageait, Rosalie s'était plus focalisée sur Emmett, ce qui rendit ce dernier encore plus confus.

" Il faut payer pour savoir à quoi tu penses? " Entendit-elle dire d'une voix veloutée à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Elle n'avait pas à se tourner pour savoir qui c'était, mais elle le fit quand même, et vit la paire d'yeux verts qu'elle commençait à connaître et à aimer. Il était vêtu à son aise d'un t-shirt et d'un jean noir, en chaussettes.

" Mes pensées n'ont aucune valeur, crois-moi. J'étais juste en train d'admirer la technique d'Emmett. Il a des années lumières d'avance sur moi en ce qui concerne la danse. " Dit Bella avec un petit rire en montrant vaguement dans la direction d'Emmett.

Edward reporta son attention sur son visage.

" Je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas être aussi mauvaise que ça. C'est un tout savoir-faire après tout, ça venait sûrement de tes anciens partenaires de danse. "

Comme à leur habitude, les joues de Bella rougirent et elle ancra ses yeux dans les siens. L'atmosphère dans la pièce devint un tant soit peu plus chaude et elle pouvait sentir son changement. C'était comme si des courant électriques passaient entre eux, l'étourdissant.

Edward posa sa main sur son bras et se permit de le glisser sur sa peau couverte. Bella sentit des picotements tout le long et sa gorge s'assécha. La main du jeune homme continua son entreprise jusqu'à la main de la sienne et ils entrelaça leurs doigts.

Il la lui lâcha brusquement et l'attira à lui.

" Viens avec moi. " Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il la conduisit à l'autre bout de la pièce et sortit une paire d'écouteurs d'iPod branchés à l'appareil en question et le mit en marche.

Edward l'avait emmené dans un espace ouvert entre quelques chaises et quelques étagères et s'était tourné vers elle. Il prit une profonde inspiration; il semblait nerveux tout à coup. Puis, il s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main gauche sur sa hanche, la collant un peu plus à lui. Bella sentit ses yeux s'élargir lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

" Edward, ce n'est pas un lieu pour danser! " Elle sentit ses joues rougir quand elle s'apperçut que sa voix tremblait et regarda les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Certains faisaient une quelconque activité et d'autres les avaient remarqués mais n'étaient pas assez subtiles pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils regardaient juste dans leur direction.

" Ca va aller. " Lui dit Edward d'une voix rauque en tenant sa main gauche dans sa main droite, celle de Bella n'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'aller sur son épaule. " Regarde-moi. "

Bella reporta son attention sur le visage du jeune homme et n'y vit qu'une grave détermination. Les joues d'Edward étaient un peu roses mais ses yeux verts brillaient alors qu'il la regardait.

Bella se sentit flageoler sous l'intensité de son regard.

Mais même si ses jambes commençaient à ressembler à de la gelée, elle les força à bouger en tremblant, au même rythme que lui alors qu'il commençait à bouger gentiment. Il les faisait juste tourner en petits cercles mais Bella ne pouvait se concentrer sous l'intensité de son regard, ni sous la pression de sa main sur sa hanche, ni à cause du fait que ses mains semblaient être faites pour épouser les siennes.

Après quelques instants à tourner seulement en petits cercles, Edward bougea sa main sur le bas de son dos, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Elle haleta à la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps.

Le jeune homme abaissa sa tête, leurs joues se frôlèrent doucement et il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille:

" Pourquoi as-tu peur, Bella? " Lui murmura-t-il gentiment, sa main massant doucement son dos. " Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je te promets que je suis tout aussi effrayé que toi. "

Elle déglutit difficilement.

" J'en doute fort. " Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ferma les yeux, tourna légèrement sa tête et ses sens firent envahis par l'odeur enivrante d'Edward. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle pourrait rester comme ça pour toujours, dans la plus douce des tortures qu'elle n'eut jamais connues.

Le jeune homme releva sa tête et la regarda. Il bougea sa main, toujours en tenant celle de Bella, jusqu'à son visage et balaya doucement sa joue.

Elle trembla en sentant la froideur de ses doigts sur la chaleur de sa peau.

" J'adore ça. Lui murmura-t-il en souriant doucement.

_ Quoi? Ses yeux maintenant traitreusement posés sur ses lèvres, les regardant former les mots qu'il prononçait.

_ La façon dont tu rougis. Je pourrais te regarder toute la journée rien que pour voir tes joues rougir. "

Ses mots accélérèrent le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille encore plus.

Ses doigts balayaient encore doucement la joue de la jeune fille, envoyant des salves de picotements sous sa peau, jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale et ses jambes. Bella réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus en train de danser et que le bras d'Edward l'enlaçait complètement la bloquant contre son corps. Mais elle s'en moquait.

Il posa son front contre le sien et ancra son regard assombri dans celui de la jeune fille. Ils respiraient à présent tous les deux profondément et les dernières onces de lucidité de Bella lui dirent de s'écarter de lui le plus vite possible. Les doigts de sa main droite se rebellèrent et allèrent se réfugier dans la chevelure couleur de bronze, doucement, gentiment; c'était pour elle une sensation merveilleuse.

L'émotion dans les yeux d'Edward changea.

C'était comme s'il lui demandait la permission.

La permission pour quoi faire?...

Il commença à baisser son visage vers le sien, cherchant à obtenir quelque chose et Bella réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un souffle et sa main alla se poser sur la joue du jeune homme. Cela signifait pour elle qu'elle l'arrêtait mais ça la rapprocha encore plus de lui.

Ses yeux se fermèrent contre sa volonté et les lèvres douces d'Edward se posèrent sur les siennes, lui coupant le souffle.

Les lèvres chaudes frictionnèrent gentiment celles de Bella, et envoyèrent des étincelles derrière les paupières de la jeune fille. La main de Bella saisit son visage, essayant de les rapprocher encore plus l'un de l'autre, voulant prolonger indéfiniment ce moment parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Elle _ne pouvait vraiment pas_ l'arrêter.

Elle ouvrit subrepticement sa bouche contre la sienne et se réjouit lorsqu'il en fit autant. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en un doux ballet et il grogna contre ses lèvres, ce qui la fit le désirer encore plus.

C'était différent de tout ce que Bella avait ressenti auparavant.

C'était une connexion, une communion de leurs âmes, une danse dont seuls Edward et elle en savaient les mouvements.

C'était une victoire et une capitulation.

C'était doux et amer.

C'était une félicité.

Ca l'emmenait loin du monde dans le quel elle évoluait, et en même temps, ça l'ancrait à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, lui montrant de façon brillante un nouvel objectif dans sa vie.

Pour être avec lui...

Pour lui...

Pour elle...

Avec une dernière légère pression sur ses lèvres, Edward releva la tête, les yeux toujours fermés.

Les sons de la pièce pénétrèrent dans la bulle de silence qu'ils s'étaient faite mais rien ne pouvait calmer leur souffle saccadé ou les tremblements que le toucher de l'autre avait provoqué en eux.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Hmmm... Ne me tuez pas pour vous laisser en plan ici.

Et non, j'ai pas d'ordi portable, je l'achète cet été ^^

Je ne pense vraiment pas pouvoir vous en traduire un prochain avant demain, je suis vraiment désolée... Mais ça vous laisse de quoi rêver ^^

Bizouxxx!

Et n'oubliez pas: Je reviens en Août!


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre en VO: **Healing

**Titre en VF: **Guérison

**Rating: **T

**Genre: ** Romance / Drama

**Auteure: **freakyhazeleyes

**Traductrice: **Bah... Moi ^^

**Relectrice: ** Time Tell Will

**Résumé: **E/B : " Un garçon qui déteste tout le monde et une fille qui n'a confiance en personne, s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Je pense qu'ils sont sur la voie de la guérison... "

**Note: **Tadaaaaaaam! Coucou tout le monde! ^^

C'est avec une joie non dissimulée que je vous retrouve pour la suite de ma traduction qui n'a pas été facile sur certains passages, j'ai dû consulter des sites et tout, mais j'ai finalement réussi à le boucler en deux jours... En effet, je suis rentrée depuis avant-hier, et je me suis mise directement au travail, parce que je sais que vous attendez la suite avec une grande impatience, donc la voici.

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de le rendre aussi beau qu'en VO, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir... Un grand GRAND merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues en mon absence! 42! WAOUH! Enorme, je suis comblée, conquise, bref, aux anges ^^

Je vous ennuie pas plus et vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 9, bizouxxx et à très bientôt! Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Life is not about significant details, illuminated in a flash, fixed forever. Photographs are." – Susan Sontag

* * *

"What does not destroy me, makes me strong." – Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

"Love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction." – Antoine de Saint-Exupery

* * *

**Healing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre neuf**

Bella était fatiguée.

Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait dormi sur le sol dur du réfectoire la nuit passée. Elle rejouait sans cesse dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Le baiser d'Edward avait été comme une bouffée d'air frais dans ses poumons comme si elle avait été dans une tempête de sable. Elle s'était sentie grisée, comme si la seule raison pour la quelle elle était sur cette Terre était de l'embrasser, et de l'embrasser_ lui._

Mais elle était préoccupée.

Comment savoir si ce n'était pas seulement qu'une amourette? Une fois qu'elle serait guérie, réaliserait-elle que tout ces sentiments se trouvaient juste dans sa tête?

Sa tête et son coeur lui disaient deux choses différentes et elle avait du mal à leur faire trouver un terrain d'entente.

Ce furent là ses pensées lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bureau de Marcy.

Regardant la thérapeute, elle sentit comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Marcy était assise dans son fauteuil, jambes croisées. Son coude était appuyé sur son fauteuil, son stylo serré dans sa main au dessous son menton, elle avait l'air d'être plongée dans ses pensées.

Bella referma doucement la porte et alla jusqu'au divan.

" Bonjour, Bella.

_ Salut. " Répondit Bella en essayant de lutter contre un sentiment de malaise soudain.

Il y eut un moment de silence après ça dont seul l'enclenchement du stylo de Marcy troubla la quiétude.

Bella étudia son visage. La thérapeute faisait la moue et son front était plissé.

" Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler, Bella? "

Il y avait quelque chose de caché dans son ton et Bella eut l'impression que Marcy savait déjà ce qu'elle avait en tête. Mais la jeune fille n'avait vraiment aucune idée sur ce qui était en train de se passer.

En voyant la confusion sur le visage de Bella, Marcy soupira et commença à feuilleter son dossier, posé sur ses genoux.

" La nuit dernière, un de mes patients m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'emprunter mon appareil photo. Je ne pouvais pas participer à cette fête et je voulais savoir comment les choses se dérouleraient. "

Sa tête était encore baissée, à la recherche de quelque chose dans le dossier.

" Il est numérique, ce qui m'a permis d'imprimer toutes les photos très rapidement. Ah! La voici! "

Et elle posa la photo en face de Bella.

Bella se pencha en avant pour avoir un bon aperçu du cliché. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui était vraiment utile à observer. Il y avait juste un grand groupe de personnes souriant à l'appareil avant un quelconque jeu. Alors que ses yeux parcouraient l'image, sa respiration se bloqua.

En haut, à gauche de la photo, en arrière-plan, et de toute évidence, pas destiné à être l'objet direct du cliché, elle reconnut le couple enlacé. C'était elle et Edward.

Ses bras tenaient fermement sa taille, sa tête posée contre la sienne, les yeux fermés. Le regard de la jeune fille n'était pas comme d'habitude. Sa main était posée sur sa joue, les paupières pratiquement closes. La première émotion qu'elle vit dans ses propres yeux la choqua. C'était un mélange de désir brut et... d'un amour intense. Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir vu des étincelles à travers ses paupières et maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi. C'était le flash de l'appareil photo.

Bella tenta de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'elle se voyait avec lui, figés dans le temps. Son coeur s'emballait; elle voulait cette photo. Elle voulait se rappeler d'eux de cette façon.

C'était surréaliste, le meilleur moment de sa vie capturé en image. Elle tendit sa main et sentit une douleur lui traverser le corps alors qu'elle tentait de graver la photo à jamais dans son esprit.

Sa main avait pratiquement atteint la table lorsque l'image disparut. Marcy l'avait reprise et la remettait dans son dossier. Bella avait toujours la main tendue vers le bureau et ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier.

" Puis-je l'avoir, s'il vous plaît? " Murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

La jeune fille était désespérée d'entendre ce son de nostalgie dans sa voix mais elle n'arrivait pas à y remédier. Elle pourrait regarder cette photo pour l'éternité afin d'en graver chaque infime détail dans sa mémoire. Elle pourrait enfin se sentir elle-même en sachant qu'elle avait connu cet instant qui n'avait duré qu'une vingtaine de secondes.

Marcy secoua la tête.

" Non. Non, pas encore. "

Bella se redressa lentement sur le divan.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'avoir?

Techniquement, c'était la sienne. Le souvenir et les émotions liés à cette photo lui appartenaient, et ce cliché avait capturé tout ça, donc c'était à elle.

" Pourquoi? " Murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée, comme si elle ne pouvait plus parler autrement.

Marcy était injuste et folle à lier.

" Parce que tu n'es pas prête pour ça, Bella. "

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cent pas.

De quel droit lui faisait-elle ça?

Comment pouvait-elle lui montrer cette image et la reprendre comme si ça ne représentait strictement rien?

Bella commençait à fulminer alors que ses pieds battaient le plancher. Sa main droite atteignit sa manche gauche et elle tira dessus comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle avait l'intention de se couper. Le frottement du tissu provoqua juste assez de douleur sur ses cicatrices pour satisfaire son envie.

" Tu es agitée. " Dit Marcy, appuyée contre le dos de son fauteuil, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Bella respira péniblement par le nez.

" Bien sûr que je suis agitée! Cracha-t-elle.

_ Contrôle-toi.

_ Que voulez-vous dire?

_ Parle. Lâche ta manche et parle-moi.

_ Je veux cette photo.

_ Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça représente pour toi? "

Marcy décroisa ses jambes et lia ses mains ensemble sous son menton. Ses yeux bleus suppliaient Bella de lui donner une réponse.

Mais Bella ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Cette photo détenait la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour Edward Cullen; elle était la preuve tangible de ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle révélation car Marcy recommença à parler.

" Préfèrerais-tu me parler d'Edward, alors? "

Bella la fusilla du regard. Non. C'était à elle. Complètement et entièrement à elle. Elle n'allait pas laisser Marcy lui prendre ça aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire.

" Tu vois, Bella? Tu n'arrives même pas à t'exprimer sans une lame de rasoir. "

Bella renversa sa tête et regarda le plafond.

" Alors? Que dois-je faire?

_ Contrôle-toi. "

**oOo**

Bella marcha jusqu'au conservatoire à pas mesurés. Elle savait qu'il serait là, il y était toujours. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire si elle voulait garder ce bout d'elle-même en sécurité, elle devait mettre un terme à tout ça.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant la porte et écouta la musique douce qui s'en échappait. Sa musique était vraiment très belle. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Il était là, penché sur le piano, les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes, ses cheveux balayant son front. Ses mains volaient au dessus des touches en face de lui et il semblait pratiquement éclatant dans la pâle lueur de la pièce.

Alors que la mélodie approchait de son terme, Bella s'avança vers lui, ses pieds traînant sur le plancher pour qu'il remarque sa présence.

Il se retourna sur son banc et un beau sourire illumina son visage, lui brisant le coeur plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

" Salut. Je t'ai pas vu de toute la journée. " Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre mais elle changea de trajectoire et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Elle l'entendit soupirer derrière elle.

" Bella, veux-tu s'il te plaît me faire face? "

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et il croisa ses bras en travers son torse. Il l'observait avec désaprouvement.

" Edward, on peut pas faire ça. Dit-elle d'une voix calme.

_ Nous y voilà! Répliqua Edward en secouant exagérément sa tête.

_ Edward. Peu importe ce que c'est, ça ne peut pas nous aider. Le supplia-t-elle.

_ Ca ne peut pas nous aider? " Répéta-t-il, ses yeux plissés fixés sur elle. " Bella, rien que le fait d'être près de toi m'a aidé. "

Il se retourna et pointa du doigt le piano.

" Ca fait trois ans que je n'ai pas joué une seule note et depuis que je suis ici, j'ai composé cette chanson _pour toi, à cause de toi_. Je suis calmé depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour composer malgré ces horribles séances de thérapie parce que je sais que je vais te voir malgré cela. Et même si je m'étais trouvé sur un planché dur, Emmett me donnant de grands coups de pieds dans le dos, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que la nuit dernière. Tu as raison sur ce point ; je suis optimiste. Alors ne reste pas plantée là à me dire que ce qui se passe entre nous ne va pas nous aider.

_ Edward, on peut pas sortir ensemble. On ne peut vraiment pas. Et je n'en ai pas envie. » Il secouait toujours la tête alors elle continua. « Comment puis-je savoir que dès que nous sortirons d'ici, je ne te considèrerais pas comme un simple flirt ? Que tout cela faisait juste partie d'une illusion dûe au fait que je me trouve dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Les gens sont solitaires, Edward, et nous nous sommes rattachés l'un à l'autre. Super. Mais ça s'arrête là. »

Elle sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus fort et il se figea à ses dernières paroles ; mais elle tenait en compte le conseil de Marcy : _se contrôler_.

Elle devait le contrôler si elle voulait le préserver. Si elle le faisait cesser maintenant, elle serait en mesure de le garder en elle pour toujours comme un magnifique souvenir.

Edward saisit violemment ses partitions, les déchira en lambeaux et sortit en trombe de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.

**oOo**

Edward courrait dans la direction du bureau de Marcy alors que les mots de Bella raisonnaient encore dans ses oreilles.

« _Simple flirt...._ »

« _Juste partie d'une illusion..._ »

Il les avait déjà entendus auparavant. Ses parents avaient essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez une fois qu'ils avaient appris son secret. Au tribunal, l'avocat de Cassandra avait tenté de convaincre le juge avec ces mêmes mots. Elle-même avait volontiers dit à la cours dans ces termes-là qu'il avait fait partie d'une illusion et cela l'avait brisé.

En arrivant dans le bureau de Marcy, il le trouva vide. Il entra et s'assit sur le divan en prenant sa tête dans ses deux mains alors que son passé refaisait surface...

_« J'ai l'impression que ma mère se doute que quelque chose ne va pas... » Souffla-t-il à la hâte. _

_Les yeux gris de Cassandra s'élargirent et elle saisit sa main presque douloureusement._

_« Edward ! Tu dois agir normalement ! Personne ne doit jamais savoir ! Ils ne pourraient tout simplement pas comprendre. »_

_Et Edward savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Personne ne pourrait comprendre. Mais il lui était de plus en plus difficile de s'asseoir chaque jour dans sa classe en sachant ce qu'ils faisaient. Et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de regarder ses parents, à qui il disait toujours la vérité, et de ne pas être en mesure de leur révéler quoi que ce soit._

_Qui se moquait de savoir qu'elle était son professeur ? C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de choses et il avait la ferme intention de le ressentir le plus longtemps possible. Et cela... C'était quelque chose de complètement nouveau pour lui..._

_Mais il comprenait qu'ils devaient rester inaperçus._

_« As-tu travaillé sur ma chanson ? » Chuchota-t-elle en lui souriant._

_Il sourit à son tour et acquiéça. Il lui avait dit au début, qu'elle l'inspirait. _

_Pour lui, elle était la contradiction faite femme. _

_Le soleil dans ses cheveux mais la tempête dans ses yeux._

_Il ne voulait pas être trop fluffy ou trop fleur bleue, mais il pensait réellement que leur relation était vraie. C'était tellement vrai pour lui qu'il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ait honte de lui._

_Et il faisait toujours plus d'effort pour être digne d'elle._

_« Edward... » Souffla-t-elle en écho dans la pièce..._

« _Edward... »_

« Edward ? »

Il releva brusquement la tête et vit Marcy sur le pas de la porte, visiblement confuse.

« Notre séance n'est pas avant une cinquantaine de minutes. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Elle s'avança et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

_ J'étais amoureux d'elle. Murmura-t-il sans la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je sais.

_ J'étais amoureux d'elle sans savoir même ce qu'était vraiment l'amour.

_ Je sais.

_ Et elle m'a... anéanti. C'était douloureux pour lui de dire ces mots mais il devait le faire. C'était tout ce qu'il _pouvait_ faire.

_ Dis-moi alors comment es-tu revenu à la vie ?

_ Je crois... Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il n'avait plus rien pour le ramener à la vie de nouveau. Bella lui avait fait parfaitement comprendre.

_ Bella ?... » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement et il rencontra son regard bleu.

Elle lui souriait doucement et il pouvait sentir son bonheur à travers son corps. Son bonheur pour lui.

« Comment avez-vous... »

Comment avait-elle pu savoir ? Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir mentionner Bella en sa présence ou même supposer ses sentiments pour elle.

« Comment est-ce arrivé, Edward ?... » Elle semblait grandement intéressée.

Edward ferma les yeux comme s'il tentait de se souvenir du regard de Bella. Déterminé. Déterminé à le faire dégager de sa vie.

Il n'aurait jamais dû s'exposer de nouveau. Tout ce que ça lui avait rapporté était d'avoir une fois de plus le coeur brisé. Il avait honnêtement cru que Bella était celle qui l'aiderait à remonter la pente, qu'elle pourrait l'aider à se reconstruire en quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort, qu'ils seraient capables de tout vaincre ensemble, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, comme dans un puzzle.

Mais elle ne voulait pas de lui.

Il était juste un simple flirt...

« Oh Edward... » Elle soupira et sembla atterrée. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il secoua juste la tête, refusant de revivre ce moment.

**oOo**

Bella se réveilla le lendemain matin avec ni le coeur ni la tête en fête. Mais elle était convaincue qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, pour tous les deux. Dans un an, ce serait tout simplement un souvenir, un beau rêve qui ne pourra jamais être réalisé. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Pourquoi souffrir encore plus plus tard alors qu'elle souffrait déjà atrocement ?

Elle marcha sereine jusqu'au bureau de Marcy, impatiente de lui révéler comment elle avait géré la situation.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle se dirigea directement vers le divan et s'y assit, croisant ses jambes en parfaite imitation de Marcy Thatcher.

Elle sourit brillamment et Marcy leva un sourcil à son encontre.

« Je l'ai fait. » Commença Bella. « J'ai pris le contrôle. »

Marcy acquiéça.

« Ca veut tout dire. » La thérapeute fit un vague geste de la main. « Je suis toute ouïe. »

Et alors, Bella lui raconta. Elle lui raconta comment elle avait tout stopper entre Edward et elle. Elle omit de mentionner les parties où son coeur s'était déchiré en morceaux et à quel point il avait paru atterré par sa décision à ce moment-là de leur conversation.

Quand elle eut fini, elle toisa Marcy attendant de voir une trace de gêne ou la moitié d'un sourire moqueur mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un froncement de sourcils et de la préoccupation sur son visage.

Après quelques instants, elle posa son dossier et son stylo.

« Oh Bella... » Elle soupira, consternée.

Quoi ?

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Pour Bella, de prendre le contrôle de sa vie et de ses émotions ? C'était bien ça qu'elle voulait dire ! Elle ne pouvait plus revenir sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« Vous n'avez pas à être consternée. C'est ce que vous m'avez dit de faire. La voix de la jeune fille avait légèrement augmentée.

_ Non. Je t'ai dit de prendre le contrôle. Pas de le fuir. »

Bella se rattacha au divan.

« Vous ne savez rien à propos de ce qui m'arrive.

_ Parce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé, Bella. Comment peux-tu attendre de moi une quelconque aide quand tu ne me donnes aucune information, aucun détail peut-être sur le changement le plus radical de toute ta vie ?

_ Vous vous méprenez avec vos propres mots...

_ Non ! _Tu_ te méprends avec mes mots ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que je voulais dire ? Te couper complètement de la seule personne qui a été en mesure de te toucher ? Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont vous vous comportez. Je vois les regards, les brefs touchers, les sourires. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais qui allait se passer ? Le monde va-t-il s'écrouler parce que tu as ressenti autre chose que de la douleur ? Explique-moi tout Bella, parce que je meurs d'envie de le savoir. »

La jeune fille bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

« Vous avez dû l'éloigner, finalement. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Marcy cligna des yeux.

« L'éloigner ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

_ Vous ou quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre. Tout le monde finit par abandonner pour s'éloigner. » Bella se détourna et essuya ses yeux avec un pan de sa chemise.

Elle entendit Marcy soupirer derrière elle et le bruit de papiers qu'on manipule. Se retournant à nouveau, elle vit la thérapeute sortir la magnifique photo et la poser sur la table.

« Viens ici. »

Il n'y avait pas de place pour argumenter et Bella ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait juste jeter un autre coup d'oeil sur le couple figé dans le temps. La jeune fille s'agenouilla doucement sur le sol et contempla tendrement le couple qu'elle et Edward formaient.

« Permets-moi d'éclaircir certains points pour toi, Bella. »

Elle pointa l'image.

« Tu veux que je te dise qui je vois, là ? » Dit-elle en pointant Edward. « Je vois un garçon qui détestait tout le monde. » Puis, elle pointa Bella. « Et une fille qui n'avait confiance en personne. » Puis, elle les pointa tous les deux en même temps. « Ils se sont rattachés l'un à l'autre. C'est vrai. » Dit-elle en tapotant l'image de ses deux doigts. « Ils ont conçu une connexion. Je pense qu'ils sont sur la voie de la guérison. »

Elle contempla Bella qui était encore absorbée par la photo.

« Ne sois pas comme ta mère, Bella. Ne sacrifie pas ce que tu désires pour des raisons qui te semblent valables. Ne retiens pas tes sentiments à l'intérieur de toi. Ils ont tendance à étouffer et à tuer ce qui est le plus important. Ceci... » Dit-elle en tapotant à nouveau la photo. « ... est le plus important. »

**A suivre...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre en VO: **Healing

**Titre en VF: **Guérison

**Rating: **T

**Genre: ** Romance / Drama

**Auteure: **freakyhazeleyes

**Traductrice: **Bah... Moi ^^

**Relectrice: ** Time Tell Will

**Résumé: **E/B : " Un garçon qui déteste tout le monde et une fille qui n'a confiance en personne, s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Je pense qu'ils sont sur la voie de la guérison... "

**Note: **Enfoi*é de virus de me*de!

Hmmm... ^^ Bonsoir, bonsoir...

Désolée pour mon langage :p Mais voyez-vous, j'ai traduit ce chapitre... euh... oui... quatre fois! Et à chaque fois que j'enregistrais, eh bien le chapitre disparaissait... Pourtant, on n'est pas dans la rubrique Harry Potter, y a pas de Mangemorts dans Twilight :p

Alors c'est vraiment soulagée que je vous présente le chapitre dix, fluffy à souhait ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira! Euh, je réponds aux reviews du dernier chapitre demain! Désolée, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire avant et là... euh... J'ai pas le temps non plus. Excusez-moi, vraiment. Mais j'ai trouvé ma nouvelle traduction, je m'arrêterai sur celle-là, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je ne vous en dis pas plus, ça sera la surprise, sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, merci encore infiniment à vous toutes, je vous adore, bizouxxxx à bientôt ^^

PS: Hmmm... Quelques phrases dont je ne suis pas satisfaite, désolée d'avance...

* * *

"Fear comes from uncertainty. When we are absolutely certain, whether of our worth or worthlessness, we are almost impervious to fear. Thus a feeling of utter unworthiness can be a source of courage." – Eric Hoffer

* * *

"Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling into at night. I miss you like hell." – Edna St. Vincent Millay

* * *

"Immature love says "I love you because I need you." Mature love says "I need you because I love you."" – Erich Fromm

* * *

**Healing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre dix**

" Quand as-tu réalisé qu'elle t'obsédait? "

Edward était allongé sur le divan, les bras en travers son torse, les yeux fermés. Il s'était déjà posé cette question un millier de fois auparavant et avait trouvé à chaque fois une réponse différente..

« Eh bien, je suppose que j'ai su immédiatement qu'elle était différente avec moi. Je veux dire, avez-vous eu des profs qui vous faisaient un clin d'oeil la première fois que vous sortiez de leur classe? Mais elle ne s'est jamais comportée comme les autres profs que j'avais eus avant. Elle agissait toujours comme une étudiante. Elle tenait à ce que ses classes parlent de tout, elle participait à nos jeux, elle se comportait comme si elle était l'une des nôtres. J'ai aimé ça... "

Marcy acquiesça au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

"Parfois, les gens qui ont des problèmes relationnels avec leur propre groupe d'âge ont tendance à agir de cette façon avec les jeunes, ils sentent qu'ils ont plus en commun avec les adolescents ou que ce sera moins difficile pour eux de s'intégrer parce qu'ils savent dans un certain sens qu'ils font figure d'autorité. "

Edward acquiesça. Il avait entendu tout cela avant.

"C'est arrivé comme ça ... Elle a toujours demandé à ce que ses étudiants soient à l'aise, moi inclus. Elle savait que je jouais du piano dans l'orchestre de l'école et la prochaine chose que j'ai su, c'est qu'elle venait à mes concerts et mes récitals ... même à ceux qui n'étaient pas dans l'école. Je prenais des leçons particulières et elle s'y est intéressée. Mais elle le faisait avec tout le monde.

_ Quand la situation a-t-elle progressé ? "

Edward soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« C'était environ un mois avant la fin du premier semestre, je crois qu'elle faisait des allusions assez suggestives, mais moi, étant un connard de naïf, je n'ai rien remarqué. Mes notes chutaient alors je suis allé aux cours de soutient. »

Marcy cliqua son stylo à deux reprises, attendant qu'Edward continue.

« Et alors ? »

Le jeune homme balança ses jambes hors du divan et se leva.

« Et alors... Je ne sais pas... La minute d'avant, elle m'aidait à factoriser un putain de polynôme, la minute d'après, elle avait pratiquement sa langue dans ma bouche. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Edward la regarda, confus.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Marcy haussa les épaules et gigota sur son siège.

« L'as-tu repoussé ? Lui as-tu demandé d'arrêter ? »

Edward regarda ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Je l'ai laissé faire.

_ Etais-tu déboussolé?

_ Oui.

_ Que penses-tu qu'il serait arrivé si tu lui avais demandé d'arrêter ?

_ Je ne voulais pas qu'elle arrête.

_ Pourquoi ? »

Elle se pencha sur son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Edward s'éloigna du divan et commença lentement à marcher devant elle. Les seuls sons qu'on entendait dans la pièce étaient le tic-tac de l'horloge, lui qui traînait ses pieds sur le plancher et le cliquetis du stylo de la thérapeute.

Après quelques minutes, il se tourna et lui fit face.

« C'était chouette comme sentiment. »

La douceur de sa voix sembla se répandre dans la pièce.

Marcy baissa les yeux sur ses notes et griffonna quelques mots.

« Le sentiment d'être désiré ?...

_ Le sentiment d'être démarqué. Avant Cassandra, je ne me suis jamais senti comme si je devais essayer d'être plus ou moins celui que j'étais vraiment. Elle m'a... décoincé, je suppose.

_ Décoincé ? »

Edward acquiesça.

« Elle m'a fait comprendre que j'étais comme dans un moule. Elle m'a fait voir que je pouvais être mieux que ça. Que je pouvais être beaucoup mieux. »

Marcy leva ses yeux sur lui et il y vit une certaine tristesse.

« Je suis désolée.

_ Pour quoi ?

_ Je suis désolée qu'elle t'ait fait te sentir moins bon que tu ne l'es. »

**oOo**

Ils se regardaient.

Ils se regardaient depuis un bon moment, à présent.

Elle l'avait suivi après le déjeuner, le trouvant assis au pied d'un canapé dans la zone qui leur servait de salon.

Elle s'était laissée choir à côté de lui et ouvrait la bouche toute les deux minutes, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle ne trouvait pas ses mots.

Edward tourna son regard vers elle, la regarda, secoua la tête mais ne partit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait rester près d'elle, même si ce qu'elle ferait le ferait encore plus souffrir. Il pouvait l'endurer.

Bella le regardait avec ses grands yeux marrons et Edward sentit sa volonté fondre. Il ne serait pas en mesure de l'endurer finalement.

Il la voulait, voilà tout.

Il voulait connaître chaque cicatrice sur son corps, il voulait qu'elle lui dise pourquoi elle détestait le rap, il voulait la regarder quand elle lisait du Brontë, im voulait la voir encore donner de minables coups de crayon sur un morceau de papier. Il voulait la faire rire, il voulait acheter le shampooing à la fraise qu'elle aimait tant et il voulait porter ses livres pour elle.

Il voulait la goûter à nouveau, il voulait lui tenir la main à nouveau, il voulait lui donner un putain de rencard qui ne comprendrait pas les quatre autres membres de leur groupe de thérapie.

Il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait de la tenir dans ses bras et de ne faire que ça.

Chacune de ses précédentes « relations » n'avaient été que du sexe, aucune intimité.

Il voulait être intime avec Bella aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Et ça lui faisait souffrir le martyre en sachant que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Il leva ses yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle était en conflit avec elle-même et qu'elle essayait de dire quelque chose.

Il roula des yeux encore une fois. Aussi fort qu'il la voulait, elle avait vraiment besoin d'apprendre à dire ce qu'elle désirait réellement.

Après encore quelques minutes de silence total, Edward secoua sa tête et se remit sur ses deux jambes.

« Attends. »

Sa voix douce avait une note d'urgence, et la main légère et chaude qu'elle posa sur son bras le stoppa net dans son mouvement. Il maudit silencieusement les picotements que son toucher provoqua en lui et se rassit sur le sol.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration, puis elle relâcha tout d'un coup.

« J'ai merdé. »

Le front d'Edward se plissa de confusion.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler d'eux... De lui...

Elle avait été parfaitement claire sur sa décision et ses sentiments envers lui. Il essaya de ne pas trop ressentir d'espoir, mais il était là, flottant dans son estomac, se fixant à son coeur et se propageant dans tout son corps.

« J'expérimente ta tactique d'honnêteté brute. Comment je m'en sors ? »

Elle lui fit un demi sourire et son coeur manqua un battement.

« Tu foires complètement. » Eh ! Si elle voulait qu'il soit honnête...

Elle hocha la tête et regarda ses genoux.

Elle commença à tracer des cercles paresseux sur le plancher entre eux et le regarda à nouveau.

« J'ai vraiment merdé ? » Ses sourcils se levèrent sur la dernière partie de sa question.

Edward fit la moue et plissa des yeux comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

« J'ai vraiment _vraiment_ merdé ? »

Il souffla et croisa ses bras en travers son torse.

« Quand tu essayes d'être honnête avec quelqu'un, ne formule pas ça comme si c'était une question. Dis ce que tu veux dire... Use de conviction. »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes et Edward craignit qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de lui parler.

« Je suis désolée. » Elle l'avait prononcé tout doucement mais avec toute la conviction du monde.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Pour quoi ? »

Bella le regarda comme une enfant qui se faisait gronder, ce qui la rendit encore plus aimante à ses yeux.

« Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. »

Et là, ce putain d'espoir revint de nouveau, le menaçant de l'immerger dans des vagues de bonheur.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu dit ça ? Tu semblais foutrement décidée à ce moment-là. »

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et joua avec la manche de sa chemise. Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent, il lui prit rapidement la main et l'étreignit. Ils restèrent assis comme ça pendant quelques minutes dans un silence absolu, leurs respirations seules brisant cette quiétude.

« C'est pour ça... » Lui murmura-t-elle, puis elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Il vit que ses joues étaient rouges et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses grands yeux bruns s'élargissant derrière ses lunettes. Il était dévasté pour elle.

« Tu fais disparaître l'Enfer qui est en moi. »

Ils ne trouvèrent pas ça bizarre d'avoir dit la même phrase en même temps.

**oOo**

Edward et Bella n'avaient pas bougé de leur petit coin de toute la journée. Ils étaient juste couchés l'un à côté de l'autre à observer le plafond blanc.

« On n'a aucune idée de ce qu'on est en train de foutre, hein ? Murmura-t-elle.

_ Non. »

Bella soupira et bascula sur le côté pour le regarder. Elle appuya sa tête sur son bras et le vit faire de même. Ils ne parlèrent pas, se regardant juste.

« Si nous faisons ça... Si nous sommes... Ensemble... Alors j'aurais quelques exigences. Dit-elle à voix basse.

_ Exigences ? Edward savait qu'il ne tenterait rien avec elle, mais ce mot sonnait faux.

_ Hmmm... » Les yeux de Bella se levèrent un instant. « Requêtes , est-ce mieux ? »

Il sourit et acquiesça, ses yeux verts brillant.

« On peut ne pas faire ça tous les jours, mais de temps en temps, je voudrais vraiment restée assise comme ça avec toi... Ou allongée comme ça avec toi. De cette façon, en silence. »

Edward fit un signe de la tête.

« Ok.

_ Euh... » Bella baissa sur ses yeux le plancher en rougissant et sembla embarassée.

La main d'Edward s'abaissa jusqu'à son visage et il mit un doigt sous son menton pour le remonter afin que leurs regards se rencontre.

« Dis simplement ce que tu veux, Bella.

_ Je ne suis pas très douée pour dire... ce que je ressens. Alors je te demande d'être patient.

_ Je peux l'être. » Et il le serait. Il aurait toute la patience du monde pour elle.

Elle lui sourit et il sentit son coeur se réchauffer. Il aimait la rendre heureuse.

« Eh bien, dit-il en s'asseyant, j'ai quelques requêtes à faire, moi aussi. » Il prit volontairement un ton entendu.

Bella se mit à rire et s'assit en face de lui en croisant ses jambes.

« Ok. Elle fit un geste pour l'inciter à continuer. Tu peux continuer. » Dit-elle en imitant sa voix.

Edward réfléchit un instant et lui sourit.

« Je peux te tenir par la main ? »

Bella lui sourit doucement et saisit sa main. Leurs doigts se rencontrèrent et s'enlacèrent. Il eut chaud partout.

« Bien. Je peux porter tes livres ? »

Il leva un sourcil vers elle. Il n'avait jamais fait ça pour personne mais il voulait essayer.

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Bien sûr. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Il sourit et réfléchit un peu plus.

« Je peux t'embrasser quand je le désire ? »

Si son visage était rouge avant, il était écarlate à présent. Elle avait l'air folle de joie à tel point qu'il ne s'inquiéta pas de la réponse. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut un acquiescement de la tête.

Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un imbécile mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il réfléchit encore et décida que c'était là toutes ses... requêtes.

Edward la regarda à nouveau et ensuite, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, tourna sa tête vers l'ensemble de la pièce.

Elle était pleine de monde.

La nervosité s'infiltra en lui. Il réalisa plusieurs choses en même temps : il n'était jamais sortit avec quelqu'un... au vu et au su de tous. Cassandra l'avait poussé dans l'ombre et à partir de ce moment-là, il s'était toujours caché avec sa... partenaire qu'il s'était choisie. Que ce soit à l'arrière de sa voiture... Ou dans une allée sombre comme avec la fille de quinze ans dont il ne se souvenait même plus du nom.

Et puis, il savait ce qu'il voulait pour sortir de cette... nouvelle histoire tordue.

« Bella ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« J'ai une toute dernière requête à ajouter à notre liste. »

Lorsqu'elle acquiesça, il continua.

« Je ne veux pas le cacher. Je veux que les gens sachent. »

La jeune fille resta silencieuse. Elle baissa ses yeux sur leurs mains jointes et sourit.

« D'accord. »

Puis, les vagues le submergèrent, mais elles ne le noyèrent pas... Il respirait le bonheur.

**A suivre...**


	12. Chapter 12

Titre en VO: Healing

Titre en VF: Guérison

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Drama

Auteure: freakyhazeleyes

Traductrice: Bah... Moi ^^

Relectrice: Time Tell Will

Résumé: E/B : " Un garçon qui déteste tout le monde et une fille qui n'a confiance en personne, s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Je pense qu'ils sont sur la voie de la guérison... "

Note:

YOUHOOOOOOOOOU!!!! - Ouais, comme Homère dans les Simpsons -...

Bon sang! Deux jours que j'essaye de poster et que ce foutu site me disait que c'était impossible!

Bonsoir très chères lectrices.

J'espère que vous vous portez toutes bien et que vous avez fait une bonne rentrée pour celles qui ont eu l'infortune de retourner sur les bancs de l'école - moi perso, j'y vais avec plaisir ^^ -. C'est donc avec émotion que je vous présente le chapitre sur le quel j'ai passé quelques quatre heures avant hier, donc comme vous le constatez, c'est le plus long! Riche en émotion, évidemment, c'est le mot clef de cette fic.

Je m'excuse par avance si je mets un peu plus de temps à poster et à vous répondre étant donné que j'ai quelques soucis en ce moment, mais je ne vous abandonne pas!

Merci à vous toutes, bizouxxx, bonne lecture et bonne rentrée!

* * *

"Every parent is at some time the father of the unreturned prodigal, with nothing to do but keep his house open to hope." – John Ciardi

* * *

"When you sit with a nice girl for two hours, you think it's only a minute. But when you sit on a hot stove for a minute, you think it's two hours. That's relativity." – Albert Einstein.

* * *

"When one loves somebody, everything is clear – where to go, what to do – it all takes care of itself and one doesn't have to ask anybody about anything else." – Maxim Gorky

* * *

**Healing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre onze**

Carlisle Cullen était plusieurs choses à la fois: un mari, un père et un médecin de renom. Et une chose dont il était sûr par dessus tout était qu'il n'était pas un imbécile. Alors, quand lui et Esmée avaient reçu un coup de fil du Dr Marcy Thatcher, leur demandant si elle pouvait les voir dans la semaine qui arrivait, il sut juste que son fils avait encore fait des siennes.

Ils avaient fixé le jour et l'heure et tout le reste de la semaine, Carlisle avait essayé de maîtriser sa colère et sa frustration. Le garçon n'apprendrait jamais rien et le médecin avait été obligé d'accepter, à contre coeur, ce fait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en remettre à Marcy pour que son fils aille mieux; il l'avait réalisé ce mois-ci et ça allait leur épargner bien de l'argent et du temps.

Regardant sa femme assise sur le siège passager, il réalisa que ça leur épargnerait beaucoup, beaucoup de maux au coeur également.

Esmée n'avait pas bien fait les choses vis à vis d'Edward.

Elle s'était blâmée, justifiant la douleur de son fils comme étant sa propre faute. Elle avait affirmé qu'en tant que mère, elle aurait dû savoir ce qui se passait entre lui et son professeur.

Cette pensée l'avait tourmenté ( Ndlt: on parle toujours de Carlisle hein! ) mais il serait hypocrite s'il n'avait jamais dit avoir échoué dans cette histoire. Il était médecin, mais malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas choisi la psychologie comme spécialité, un briefing dans ce domaine allait être nécessaire. Lui, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, aurait dû être en mesure de reconnaître les signes de violence sexuelle. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas le voir, qu'il ne voulait pas croire que quelqu'un puisse abuser de son pouvoir et de son influence sur son fils comme Cassandra Hayles l'avait fait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Edward soit aussi éblouit pour se dire qu'il était amoureux de cette femme.

Se garant dans la zone réservée aux visiteurs, Esmée et lui entrèrent dans le bâtiment et marchèrent jusqu'au bureau du Dr Thatcher.

**oOo**

Carlisle se trémoussa sur sa chaise en essayant d'analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il sentait Esmée figée sur son siège, aussi choquée que lui.

" Pouvez-vous répéter, s'il vous plaît? "

Marcy eut le culot de lui adresser un sourire depuis son fauteuil et eut un petit rire; comme si tout ceci était drôle.

" Edward a une relation avec une fille adorable qui est également ici. "

Carlisle posa ses mains sur ses tempes et les frictionna, essayant de soulager la pression qui commençait à s'y installer.

" Que voulez-vous dire par " a une relation " ? " Dit-il en crachant le dernier mot comme s'il le haïssait.

Ignorant le choc qu'avait provoqué la nouvelle, Marcy continua comme si de rien n'était.

" Oui. Lui et Bella Swan, qui est arrivée quelques jours après lui. Il y avait une certaine animosité au début, mais ils ont tissé une amitié solide qui s'est transformée en une belle relation. "

Carlisle ricana, se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

" Ils sont peut-être en chaleur. " ( Ndlt: Hummm... Euh oui, moi aussi ça m'a assez choqué, mais je préfère le laisser tel quel pour rester dans l'esprit de la situation, à savoir que Carlisle est un tantinet... énervé lol ).

Esmée eut le souffle coupé et se tourna vers lui pour le toiser.

" Carlisle!

_ Dr Cullen, excusez ma franchise, mais votre fils a été " en chaleur " pendant un certain temps. Bella l'aide actuellement à se calmer. "

Le sourire avait disparu de son visage et ses yeux bleus étaient à présent comme de l'acier. Elle regardait Carlisle avec toute l'autorité de son statut en tant que thérapeute d'Edward.

Le Dr Cullen arrêta de faire les cent pas et prit une grosse goulée d'air. Il gardait ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda dans la direction d'Esmée et Marcy puis pensa à ce nouvel aspect de la vie de son fils. Il savait qu'il devait se méfier d'Edward; ce dernier s'était retrouvé dans la merde bien des fois ces deux dernières années... Pourquoi devrait-il en être autrement?

" Qu'est- ce... hummm... A quoi ressemble-t-elle? " Demanda Esmée d'une voix douce et pleine d'espoir, ce qui brisa le silence de la pièce, et Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

Evidemment, Esmée voudrait savoir des choses sur cette jeune fille. Eh bien Carlisle le savait déjà; grande, mince, blonde, les yeux bleus. Une bouche pulpeuse... Edward aimait les femmes aux lèvres charnues.

" Bella est une jeune fille très intelligente et très intuitive. Elle a dix-sept ans, tout comme Edward, et elle est remarquablement observatrice... sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle-même. "

Marcy sembla un peu triste, mais Carlisle mit cette pensée de côté.

" Est-ce là tout le sujet de notre rendez-vous? "

Marcy se leva et marcha derrière son bureau.

" Eh bien, comme vous le savez, Edward est ici depuis trois mois, maintenant. Ses progrès ont pris une tournure satisfaisante. " Elle s'arrêta et regarda le Dr Cullen dans les yeux. " Il parle de Cassandra Hayles. Assez peu au début, mais maintenant, il ne se passe pas un jour où il ne mentionne cette partie-là de sa vie. Je suis vraiment très fière de lui et vous devriez l'être tout autant. "

Les yeux d'Esmée se noyèrent de larmes.

C'était incroyable, Carlisle devait l'admettre.

Marcy fit une pause de quelques secondes et le regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux.

" La durée minimale du traitement qu'a demandé le juge est presque à son terme. Je dois envoyer mon rapport d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. Je vais demander à ce que la durée maximale de cinq mois soit exécutée. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à partir pour l'instant. "

Carlisle réfléchit une minute; il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord. S'il commençait à faire de réels progrès, le fait de revenir à une vie normale le perturberait et les anéantirait.

Il se tourna vers Esmée et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il prit sa main et un accord silencieux passa entre eux lorsqu'elle la pressa doucement.

Il se tourna vers Marcy et hocha de la tête, signe qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Il appuierait plus tard sa demande auprès du juge si besoin est.

La thérapeute marcha vers la porte de son bureau, l'ouvrit et leur fit signe de la suivre dans le couloir.

" On va aller voir votre fils. "

**oOo**

Ils étaient venus lui rendre des visites régulières pour voir où est-ce qu'Edward dormait ou pour savoir comment allaient ses cours en ligne.

Marcy les amena dans la salle où les patients prenaient leur déjeuner. Elle leur avait dit qu'Edward serait là avec son groupe ainsi que cette Bella Swan dont ils avaient tant entendu parler.

En passant les portes, Carlisle vit une grande salle blanche, où de nombreux adolescents étaient attablés.

En regardant autour de lui, il reconnut la tignasse couleur bronze d'Edward et une fille à côté de lui dans la file. Il soupira. Ca devait être Bella. Et elle était la représentation parfaite de ce qu'il s'était imaginé d'elle.

La jeune fille debout à côté de son fils était grande, de longs cheveux blonds ondulés et le médecin dût même admettre qu'elle avait une silhouette parfaite. Ces deux-là étaient en pleine discussion alors qu'Edward remplissait son plateau avec deux bols de soupe. Il s'empara de deux paquets de biscuits, puis d'une cuiller... D'un yaourt à la vanille? Son fils n'aimait pas ça. Mais ce qui intrigua encore plus Carlisle était le fait qu'Edward semblait remplir son plateau pour deux mais Bella en remplissait également un autre.

Edward s'éloigna alors de la queue en compagnie de la blonde et le Dr Cullen eut un bon aperçu de son visage. Il semblait irradié de bonheur, contrastant violemment avec la dernière fois que Carlisle l'avait vu.

Edward s'approcha d'une table où se trouvaient déjà quatre autres personnes: deux filles et deux garçons. Ce dernier contourna la table et s'assit en face d'une petite brune à lunettes qui avait ses jambes croisées devant elle. Ses longs cheveux formaient un chignon haut désordonné et quelques mèches de cheveux lui barraient le visage. Elle avait un grand livre ouvert devant elle mais lorsqu'Edward s'assit en face d'elle, elle le repoussa. Le garçon plaça devant elle un bol de soupe et le yaourt. La jeune fille lui sourit et lui dit quelque chose qui fit rire Edward, puis ce dernier ramena quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, en laissant sa main traîner sur sa joue avant qu'ils ne se tournent vers leur nourriture et commencent à manger.

Puis, tout s'illumina. Cette fille, qui était si différente de toutes les filles avec qui Edward était sorti, était Bella.

Il regarda sa femme et elle semblait tout autant que lui hypnotisé par eux. Quelque chose avait changé, c'était certain. Marcy commença à se diriger vers leur table, et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, Carlisle dévisagea plus attentivement Bella.

Ce qu'il vit cependant lui retourna l'estomac. Les manches de sa chemise bleue étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes, révélant ainsi de nombreuses cicatrices. Le médecin ferma un instant les yeux, alors que ses intestins se rétractaient. Bien sûr, Edward devait commencer à avoir une relation avec une fille comme ça.

Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint la table que le regard de Bella rencontra le sien. Ils s'accrochèrent une seconde, puis elle rougit furieusement et baissa les yeux. Edward se tourna vers elle pour lui dire quelque chose et il la vit se tendre. Il leva sa main, la posa sur son épaule et lui dit quelque chose que le médecin n'entendit pas.

Carlisle s'arrêta, observant la façon dont son fils se préoccupait du fait que la jeune fille était mal à l'aise. Il se pencha sur elle et la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève ses yeux sur lui quand elle lui adressa la parole. Il la toucha respectueusement ce qui, par dessus tout ce que Carlisle avait appris ce jour-là, le cloua sur place.

Bella avait dû lui répondre car Edward posa un baiser rapide sur son front, puis se tourna vers eux avec détermination.

Le médecin cligna des yeux.

Edward la protégeait.

Est-ce que ce merveilleux moment durerait à jamais?

Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent lorsqu'il les reconnut, il les regarda et se leva de son siège, Bella les regardant complètement confuse.

Edward s'avança vers elle et s'arrêta lorsqu'il les eut rejoint, enlaçant sa mère.

Le médecin vit que Marcy les regardait en souriant.

" C'est une étape. " Lui murmura-t-elle du coin des lèvres, et il ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer et de sourire à son tour.

**oOo**

Il y eut une brève présentation entre Bella et les parents d'Edward, puis elle fut éloignée par Marcy, laissant aux Cullen le temps de se parler.

Bella et elle se dirigeaient vers le bureau de la thérapeute et la jeune fille repensa au magnifique couple qu'elle avait vu dans le réfectoire.

Elle savait maintenant d'où le physique avantageux d'Edward venait.

Il semblait avoir obtenu le meilleur de ses deux parents. Les cheveux de couleur foncée de sa mère, la forme du visage et la taille de son père. Elle avait vu le sourire d'Edward sur le visage de sa mère... et l'éclat de ses yeux dans ceux de son père.

Ca avait été un choc lorsqu'il était allé chercher son bol de soupe et qu'elle avait vu une paire d'yeux semblable à celle d'Edward qui la toisait glacialement. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise en pensant à ce qui devait tourner dans la tête du Dr Cullen à ce moment-là.

Elle entra dans le bureau de Marcy ; elle devrait sûrement avoir une séance de thérapie à chaud, en décrivant ses sentiments vis à vis de la rencontre avec les parents de son petit-ami, mais elle s'arrêta net.

" Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? "

Charlie se leva du divan et se dirigea vers elle. Elle s'avança à son tour et ils s'embrassèrent, maladroitement. Prenant du recul, elle le regarda et vit qu'il avait ses yeux posés sur ses bras exposés. Rougissant, elle prit ses manches pour les rabaisser mais ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Marcy.

C'est vrai... Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Bella se dirigea vers le divan et s'y assit, Charlie la suivant.

" Bella, j'ai demandé à ton père de venir ici afin que nous puissions parler des progrès que tu as pu faire. Charlie... Oh, puis-je vous appeler Charlie?... " Il approuva d'un signe de tête et elle poursuivit. " Je pense que Bella avance à pas de géant depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici. Comme je suis sûre que vous l'avez remarqué - elle fit un signe en direction des bras de la jeune fille - elle travaille pour être à l'aise et montrer ainsi ses bras. Je lui ai demandé de retrousser ses manches à chaque fois qu'elle se ferait une nouvelle coupure. "

Les yeux de Charlie se reportèrent une nouvelle fois sur les bras de sa fille, à la recherche d'un pansement mais il n'en vit aucun.

Marcy sourit.

" Bella a vraiment pris sur elle pour le faire une fois par semaine volontairement. Elle ne s'est pas coupée depuis près de deux semaines. Et je pense que vous devriez savoir pourquoi... Bella? "

Bella la regarda et vit Marcy hocher la tête avec un sourire d'encouragement.

Bien sûr, la thérapeute avait dû prévoir son coup en invitant les parents à venir à la même date. Mais, réalisa Bella, cela allait forcément arriver. Et c'était plutôt agréable que les Cullen et son père puissent se rencontrer où elle, avait rencontré Edward. Mais elle était nerveuse. Elle voulait désespérément que son père lui donne son consentement. Et plus que tout, elle voulait que les parents d'Edward l'accepte. Même s'ils ne l'aimaient pas encore, elle voulait qu'ils l'acceptent.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers son père.

" Papa, j'ai commencé... à voir quelqu'un. Bon, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas dire ça comme ça, vu qu'on se voit tous les jours... " Et voilà! Maintenant elle disait des choses qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête... " Ce que je veux dire c'est que... j'ai une relation avec quelqu'un? " Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait dit comme si elle posait une question, mais c'était toujours bizarre pour elle de dire qu'ils avaient une sorte de relation.

Charlie sembla en tomber des nues. Il resta juste assis à regarder Bella, puis ses bras.

Ensuite, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Marcy.

" Et vous permettez ça? " Sa voix était dure, colérique et sous le choc. " J'ai envoyé Bella ici pour une seule raison; pour qu'elle aille mieux. Pas pour tisser des liens avec un déséquilibré. "

Bella fut blessée par ses paroles, mais plus que tout ça, elle se mit en colère pour ses propos sur Edward qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Elle ferma ses yeux alors que sa main tenait toujours sa manche, désireuse qu'elle exprime sa colère sur son bras. Mais lorsque ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec sa peau, elle réalisa quelque chose.

Elle devait prendre sur elle-même. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

_Garder le contrôle._

La voix de Marcy sembla envahir son esprit et elle leva ses yeux sur sa thérapeute. Marcy semblait écouter ce que lui disait Charlie qui fulminait car elle n'avait pas été capable de donner un traitement à sa fille, mais ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur Bella, attendant sa réaction. Et sans arrière pensée, la jeune fille se tourna vers son père.

" Papa, la ferme! " Elle aurait dû probablement mieux s'exprimer, mais ça eut l'effet escompté. La bouche de Charlie se figea, grande ouverte, sa diatribe pendue au bord des lèvres, et se tourna à son tour vers elle.

" Bella, ne me parle pas comme ça. Je suis toujours ton père!

_ Oui, mais tu parles à _ma_ thérapeute, et tu es assis sur _mon_ divan, là où_ je _m'allonge. "

Un silence pesant accueillit ses paroles et elle se sentit quelque peu exaltée.

Elle avait prit position.

Oui, son premier instinct avait été de se faire du mal mais elle s'était contrôlée, voyant que ce n'était pas possible, et elle avait été capable de trouver les bons mots.

Bella leva ses yeux vers le visage de Marcy et y vit un sourire béat alors qu'elle observait Charlie.

" Eh bien, Bella... " Marcy s'éclaircit la gorge et prit un ton professionnel, mais Bella savait qu'elle essayait de cacher sa fierté. " Nous allons parler de ton... manque de respect lors de notre prochaine séance. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas faire un tour avec ton père? "

Bella savait qu'elle disait ça parce que c'était ce que Charlie voulait entendre mais elle lui fit un clin d'oeil d'approbation.

**oOo**

Bella montra à Charlie les chambres communes du premier étage et ils montèrent jusqu'au second étage. Se dirigeant vers le salon, elle vit Edward avec ses parents.

Ils étaient assis sur des chaises pelucheuses et se penchaient les uns vers les autres pour se parler. Elle étudia le visage d'Edward et ressentit douleur, tristesse et colère. Elle voulait aller le voir, même si elle se sentirait mal à l'aise, mais vu le regard de ses parents, elle sut que ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle poussa un soupir de tristesse et commença à se détourner.

" Bella! "

Elle se figea dans son mouvement.

C'était une voix de femme qu'elle avait entendu qu'une fois. Aujourd'hui, plus tôt, cette voix avait prononcé un sourd et rapide " bonjour " avant que la jeune fille ne s'en aille. C'était la voix de la mère d'Edward.

Bella se retourna lentement et vit la mère d'Edward lui faire signe de l'endroit où elle était assise avec son fils et son mari. Edward la regardait et souriait légèrement, visiblement encore un peu en colère et un peu confus alors qu'il regardait sur sa gauche ( Ndlt: à Bella ), là où se trouvait Charlie. Le père du jeune homme n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

Elle sentit son père se raidir à côté d'elle.

" Qui est-ce? "

Bella soupira.

" _On fait ça rapidement. Comme si on te retirait quelque chose de désagréable... _"

" C'est Edward Cullen... mon... copain. Et ce sont ses parents. "

Elle s'attendait à le voir figer par le choc mais elle le vit s'avancer rapidement vers eux.

Se réveillant, Bella le poursuivit, mais ses jambes étaient beaucoup plus petites que celles de son père.

Edward et ses parents se levèrent alors que Charlie s'approchait d'eux, le Dr Cullen debout dans une position défensive devant sa femme.

Bella sentit son estomac se contracter.

" _C'est pas bon signe. _"

Charlie regardait Edward, les bras croisés en travers son torse.

Bella faillit rouler des yeux, un tic qu'elle avait pris d'Edward, mais elle se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment. Edward semblait parfaitement calme, affrontant son père du regard. La jeune fille eut un élan de fierté; elle était contente qu'il ne recule pas devant Charlie.

" Mr Swan, Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. " Edward tendit sa main pour serrer celle de Charlie, mais lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier ne faisait pas de même, il laissa retomber sa main le long de son flanc, pas du tout refroidi.

" Eh, voilà qui est merveilleux. "

Tout le monde se tourna vers Mme Cullen qui avait l'air heureux pour une obscure raison. Bella sentit l'espoir naître en elle car au moins un des parents d'Edward semblait l'accepter.

" Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez être en train de faire, mais quoi que ce soit, ça s'arrête là et maintenant. Bella doit se concentrer sur sa thérapie.... Et c'est tout. Dit Charlie d'une voix glaciale en regardant Edward droit dans les yeux.

_ Merci mon Dieu! Je suis content que vous dîtes cela! Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous.

_ Carlisle, comment peux-tu dire ça? "

Ce dernier se tourna vers Esmée, incrédule.

" Esmée! Elle est dans un hôpital psychiatrique! Ca ne va pas durer. Ca ne va pas même pas les aider sur le long terme. Edward a toute sa vie devant lui, et...

_ Tiens donc! " Dit Charlie en tournant ses yeux accusateurs vers Carlisle. " Votre fils est dans le _même_ hôpital psychiatrique. Et quoi! Vous pensez que ma fille n'est pas assez bien pour votre lopette de fils? "

Carlisle le vrilla du regard.

" Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pense. "

Charlie fit un pas vers Carlisle.

" Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dîtes, pauvre type? "

Les yeux de Bella s'encrèrent dans ceux d'Edward. Il était négligemment appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil sur le quel il était assis les bras croisés négligemment en travers son torse. Il ne semblait pas préoccupé par ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Charlie et Carlisle se tournèrent vers lui et recommencèrent leur manège en disant qu'Edward ne serait jamais en mesure de mener à bien sa thérapie et Bella commença à paniquer.

Et s'ils avaient raison?

Et si elle n'y avait jamais pensé tout ce temps-là?

Et si quand tout sera terminé, ça les laissait encore plus brisés qu'au début?

Elle sentit la crainte descendre son échine, envahir son corps et se loger dans son estomac. Sa fréquence cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement et elle réalisa qu'elle commençait à avoir de l'hyperventilation.

Et alors, une voix lui souffla de lever les yeux.

Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent les yeux verts d'Edward et elle se calma. Les voix de leurs parents étaient passées en arrière-plan et tout ce qui existait à présent était lui... Edward. Il le regarda d'une façon plus intense, calme et sereine, ce qui fit flageoler ses genoux.

Et à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle sut que tous les " et si... " du monde n'avaient plus aucune importance.

Et à ce moment-là, ils n'étaient plus qu'Edward et Bella. Et cela fit battre son coeur plus vite, non de crainte mais de plaisir.

Edward et Bella.

Elle aimait le son de leurs deux noms ensemble comme s'ils formaient à eux seuls une phrase.

Elle sourit à la direction que prenait ses pensées et vit qu'Edward souriait aussi, comme s'il venait de penser la même chose qu'elle...

**A suivre...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note:**

( S'avance doucement sous le regard courroucé des lectrices... )

Hummm... Bonsoir, bonsoir...

Je crois que ça doit faire un mois - ou bientôt un mois - que vous attendez ce chapitre. DESOLEE!!!! Non franchement, j'ai honte, j'avais pris un bon rythme au début et là je me laisse complètement aller, j'ai trop honte. Entre les cours, la co-écriture avec Effexor, les devoirs, mon chéri et tout... J'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour la traduction... Ca craint! Ce chapitre était aux trois-quart traduit depuis trèèèèèès longtemps et je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le finir, mais ce soir, je me suis dit " Vas-y, Mush! Tu peux le faire! " Et je l'ai fait ^^

Je vous remercie infiniment pour les reviews en particulier **chriwyatt** qui a reviewé TOUS les chapitres déjà publiés ainsi que le petit OS, merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir de voir son travail apprécié! Je remercie les anonymes et vous souhaite une excellente lecture d'un chapitre qui m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre mais que j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Bizouxxxx et à la prochaine fois! Ne vous vous inquiétez pas, je vous la traduirai en entière, mais avec un peu plus de temps que prévu...

PS: Pas super fière de mon chapitre, mais bon... On fera mieux la prochaine fois!

* * *

"_My creed is that:_

_Happiness is the only good._

_The place to be happy is here._

_The time to be happy is now._

_The way to be happy is to make others so." – Robert G. Ingersoll_

* * *

"_Chance makes our parents, but choice makes our friends." – Jacques Delille_

* * *

"_The only people for me are the mad ones, the ones who are mad to live, mad to talk, mad to be saved…the ones who never yawn and say a commonplace thing, but burn, burn, burn, like fabulous yellow roman candles exploding like spiders across the stars." – Jack Kerouac_

* * *

**Healing**

**Chapitre douze**

Leurs chaussures reposaient les unes à côté des autres contre le mur. Edward les avait disposé de cette façon pour qu'il puisse se moquer de la façon dont ses pieds ( Ndlt: à Bella ) étaient plus petits que les siens. Mais ils appréciaient tout les deux la façon dont leurs chaussures allaient bien ensemble; ses Converse grises et ses chaussures plates dorées.

Le jeune homme était assis au piano et jouait la mélodie qu'il avait composé en pensant à Bella; ce n'était pas parce qu'il en avait déchiré le haut qu'il ne la connaissait pas par coeur. Il lui arrivait de regarder par delà la feuille et d'observer la jeune fille. Puis, il souriait.

Elle était couchée sur le dos, l'oreiller qu'elle avait pris dans sa chambre sous sa tête, parant contre la dureté du sol. Ses jambes reposaient contre le mur et elle tenait un livre à bout de bras, tout en écoutant la musique qu'il jouait. La lumière du soleil entrait par les nombreuses fenêtres de la salle et venait se refléter dans ses cheveux, miroitant dedans d'un rayon brillant et rougeoyant à l'image de la couleur qui ornait ses joues de temps en temps.

Les yeux du jeune homme parcouraient les formes de son corps et il ne pouvait réprimer les émotions qui l'assaillaient alors. Tout chez Bella l'appelait.

Il se retourna vers les touches du piano.

" Cinq trucs qui te sont arrivés au hasard. C'est parti. "

Il entendit Bella poser son livre au sol et il imagina le pli sur son front alors qu'elle commençait à réfléchir.

" J'ai quelques trucs mais je n'aime pas en parler.

_ Pourquoi pas? Il tourna son visage vers elle alors que ses doigts continuaient à courir sur les touches.

_ Quand j'essaye de m'en servir, je me prends à chaque fois les pieds dans la corde de mon fer à friser et je manque de peu de me le mettre dans l'oeil. "

Edward combattit un fou rire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un certain sourire sur son visage.

" Tu trébuches seulement quand tu es debout. "

Bella l'ignora mais il put voir un petit sourire sur son visage.

" En première, j'ai été surveillante de hall. (1) "

Le visage d'Edward se plissa.

" Pourquoi? Ne sont-ils pas sensés être que des volontaires? "

Il entendit la jeune fille soupirer.

" J'avais pas vraiment... beaucoup d'amis. "

Edward eut un pincement au coeur en entendant la tristesse dans sa voix. Plus que tout, il voulait remonter le temps, au moment où elle était en Première et casser la gueule à tout ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu la connaître. Mais surtout, il voulait la protéger de cette solitude.

" J'aurais été ton ami. Dit-il doucement, son ton s'accordant avec la musique qu'il jouait.

_ Je sais. "

Il tourna son visage vers elle et vit qu'elle le regardait. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il lui en fit un à son tour et pencha sa tête sur le côté en l'observant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et son front se plissa à nouveau.

" Quand j'avais sept ans, j'ai sauté du balcon de la chambre de mes parents jusque dans la piscine. Je venais juste de rentrer à la maison suite à un cours de natation et je voulais essayer la plongée, ce que les enfants plus vieux étaient en train d'apprendre. J'ai fini par me casser la jambe. Ce qui m'a pourrit mon été. "

Edward se mit alors à rire.

" Les sports extrêmes. A un âge précoce en plus. J'adore. "

Bella se mit à rire avec lui et le son de son rire, au même titre qu'à ses oreilles à lui, sonna parfaitement. Il manquait un élément qu'il ne connaissait pas. A présent, s'il pouvait seulement capturer l'essence-même de son rire...

Leurs rires s'apaisèrent au bout d'un moment et elle eut un regard sérieux et nerveux à la fois. Elle se mordit à nouveau les lèvres et une rougeur se forma sur ses joues. Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il s'était reconcentré sur sa musique. Elle inspira profondément et laissa sortir les mots de sa bouche.

" Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles avant. "

Elle fut heureuse de voir ses mains trébucher sur quelques clés, puis il se recontenança et continua à jouer. Edward n'avait pas dit que ce n'était pas un truc qui lui était arrivé au hasard, elle voulait savoir comment c'était vu qu'il était le plus expérimenté des deux, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire jusqu'à _quel point_ il l'était.

Edward ne se retourna pas vers elle pour la regarder ou lui dire quelque chose. Il était bien trop occupé à sourire comme le plus grand imbécile des Etats-Unis. Il était heureux, vraiment heureux de savoir ça. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait désespérément savoir. Il savait maintenant que toute la jalousie qu'il avait eu envers des garçons inexpérimentés sans visage qui auraient pu être avec Bella, n'avait pas lieu d'être. C'était en effet une bonne chose; il n'aurait pas à les chasser ou à les tuer.

" Un dernier? "

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce et la mélodie que jouait Edward se fit extrêmement douce.

" J'aime cette chanson. "

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et vit qu'elle le regardait avec une paix qu'il n'avait jamais encore vue sur son visage. Elle était souriante et il pouvait voir sa poitrine monter et descendre d'une manière douce. Ses yeux brillaient de l'intensité de sa sincérité.

" Alors, c'est la tienne. "

Et en disant ça, il prit une feuille de partition vierge et y griffonna " Bella " sur la partie supérieure, puis commença à écrire sa chanson.

" Maintenant, à toi.

_ Maintenant, à moi quoi?

_ Cinq trucs qui te sont arrivés au hasard. C'est parti. C'est juste une question d'équité. "

Il entendit un grognement sortir de sa gorge et il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

" Ok, alors laisse-moi réfléchir. "

Il posa sa feuille et coinça son crayon derrière son oreille, ses doigts revenant ensuite sur les touches du piano. Il recommença à jouer la mélodie et se mit à penser.

" Quand j'avais cinq ans, mon père m'a donné un stéthoscope en jouet et je l'ai pris pour le montrer à ma classe de maternelle. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que je voulais devenir médecin. "

Il entendit Bella se racler la gorge, il se tourna et vit un énorme sourire sur son visage.

" Docteur Cullen. J'adore, ça sonne super bien. "

Edward roula des yeux.

" Et mon père, alors...

_ Et ça te dérange? "

Elle sembla surprise.

Edward ralentit la vitesse de ses doigts afin que chaque note soit bien accentuée.

" Non. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il est fier que je veuille suivre ses traces, mais c'est juste que... Je veux faire mon propre chemin, pas comme lui a fait. Et il n'a tout simplement pas compris ça.

_ Alors peut-être que tu devrais lui expliquer. "

Edward sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Continue. Il t'en manque encore quatre.

_ J'ai commencé à apprendre à jouer du piano à l'âge de huit ans. A la base, je voulais apprendre la batterie ou la guitare mais ma mère m'a fait asseoir et m'a expliqué que... quelqu'un de notre famille ne devait pas jouer de ces instruments. Mais je suis content qu'elle m'ait poussé à opter pour le piano. Maintenant, je ne voudrais apprendre rien d'autre.

_ J'en suis contente aussi.

_ Une fois, j'ai essayé de faire des cookies, mais j'arrivais pas à trouver une cuiller pour les séparer sur le plateau. Alors, j'ai versé le saladier entier sur la plaque et ai fait un énorme monstre de cake-cookies. J'ai failli faire brûler la maison. "

Il sourit en entendant encore le rire de Bella et essaya de l'associer à quelques notes de musique.

" Je veux m'éloigner de l'Arizona aussi loin que possible.

_ Idem. "

Edward laissa les notes de sa chanson devenir douces pour la clore, puis il plaça son crayon sur le haut de sa partition, se leva et se dirigea vers Bella.

" Bouge-toi de là, Swan. "

Mais elle se déplaçait déjà pour lui faire de la place sur son oreiller. Edward s'allongea à côté d'elle et cala ses pieds sur le mur à côté des siens. Il s'amusa à frotter son pied sur le sien et se mit à rire lorsqu'elle murmura quelque chose comme " bataille de pieds ". Il mit son bras en travers son torse et lui prit sa main dans la sienne.

" Il t'en reste encore un. "

Sa voix était douce à l'oreille et lui envoya une décharge de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et rencontra la profondeur de ses yeux chocolat chaud.

" Pour moi, c'est la meilleure partie de la journée. "

Alors, elle appuya sa tête contre la sienne et juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, elle murmura: " Pareil pour moi. "

Puis, ils s'embrassèrent et toutes les pensées des trucs qui leur étaient arrivés au hasard et des médecins et de la thérapie et des parents et du fait que leurs chaussures allaient si bien ensemble, s'envolèrent.

**oOo**

" Alors, laisse-moi deviner... Ta mère et ton père flippent au sujet de Bella, c'est ça? "

Edward observait Emmett par dessus ses exercices de Maths et la lueur de ses yeux était un peu blafarde.

" Tu as à moitié raison. Ma mère n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureuse. " Il secoua la tête au souvenir de la visite impromptue de ses parents...

_Edward les conduisit à travers la salle à manger puis vers le salon. Il s'y assit sur un fauteuil et ses parents firent de même. Il n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer. _

_En regardant sa mère et son père, il ressentait une pointe de culpabilité. _

_Ils avaient l'air... fatigué. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement. Et il savait que c'était de sa faute._

_Ca l'avait prit en défaut... d'exprimer ses sentiments devant ses parents. Il était juste convenu que cet endroit devait l'aider. Ce que faisait Marcy. Et ce que faisait Bella..._

_Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup d'excuses à faire, mais il s'économisait pour plus tard quand il saurait quoi leur dire exactement._

_" Edward... " Commença sa mère. " Oh mon chéri, je ne t'ai jamais vu... comme ça auparavant. "_

_Elle le regardait comme si elle s'apprêtait à pleurer et il tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne. Elle écarquilla les yeux en réponse à son action et il savait très bien pourquoi. Il avait l'habitude de se moquer, de crier, de rouler les yeux quand elle lui faisait part de sa préoccupation, mais jamais de tendresse. Maintenant, il était reconnaissant envers ses parents de ne jamais l'avoir laissé tomber._

_" Edward, nous avons besoin de te parler d'un certain nombre de choses. " Son père enroula un bras autour des épaules de sa mère, et lui lança un coup d'oeil - ils se préparaient également._

_" Edward, ta thérapeute voudrait que tu restes ici encore deux mois, jusqu'à ton anniversaire. Elle... voulait que nous acceptions, et nous l'avons fait. " La voix de Carlisle était ténue d'autorité et de détermination. Esmée le regardait, à moitié pleine d'espoir et de crainte._

_Et Edward savait qu'ils s'étaient préparés à sa réaction vis-à-vis de leur décision. Il soupira. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour regagner leur confiance._

_Il hocha la tête._

_" Si vous et Marcy pensiez que c'est mieux pour moi, alors je resterai jusque là. "_

_Sa mère eut l'air soulagée mais Carlisle paraissait méfiant._

_" Est-ce à cause de cette fille? "_

_Ce qui irrita Edward._

_" Son nom, c'est Bella. "_

_Son père était sur le point de poursuivre mais Esmée intervint._

_" Je trouve que c'est un bon prénom pour elle. Ca lui va bien. _

__ A ce propos... " Carlisle regarda le visage de sa femme et continua: " Edward, nous estimons..._

__ Tu estimes... Intervint Esmée._

__ Nous estimons que tu devrais simplement te concentrer sur ta thérapie. Je suis sûr que... Bella est une fille très gentille, mais elle n'est pas la bonne personne pour toi en ce moment. "_

_Les mains d'Edward formèrent un poing. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et se rappela la première fois où Bella les lui avait touchées et le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti alors. Il avait ressenti de l'apaisement et se laissa envahir par lui, ce qui le détendit un peu._

_Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira doucement._

_" Papa, je crois que je sais ce qui est bon pour moi. Bella sait ce qui est bon pour elle. Nous, moi et Bella, savons qu'entre nous, ça fonctionne bien. Même Marcy l'accepte et je crois qu'elle sait beaucoup plus de choses sur ça que vous. " Sa voix était rude, mais il avait besoin de leur faire comprendre._

_Sa mère hochait de la tête vers son mari, pendant que son regard errait à travers la salle, puis elle se redressa sur son siège et tendit le cou. Ses yeux brillèrent d'enthousiasme._

_" Bella! "_

_Puis, Edward se tourna brusquement pour voir la jeune fille et un homme à côté d'elle. Il sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension lorsqu'il fut frapper par leur ressemblance. Les joues roses et le regard chocolat. Il regardait son père._

_Il vit Bella commencer à lui parler puis le vit marcher résolument vers eux. Alors qu'il s'approchait, tout ce que put penser Edward fut: " Super journée... "_

Emmett se moquait de l'expression d'Edward et secoua la tête.

" T'inquiètes pas. Mes parents ont trop flippé quand je leur ai dit que j'étais amoureux de Rosalie. Mais ils ont réussi à faire avec. On a dû passer par de grosses colères mais ils savent que j'aime bien ça de temps en temps... "

Mais Edward ne suivait plus ce qu'il lui disait. Il s'était focalisé sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire...

Aimer.

Etait-il amoureux de Bella? Est-ce que ça allait arriver bientôt?

Il savait qu'il aimait parler avec elle, prendre du bon temps avec elle, prendre soin d'elle. Mais pouvait-il aimer vraiment quelqu'un à nouveau après les dommages que cette émotion avait causé en lui la dernière fois?

Edward soupira et poussa ses devoirs sur le côté. Il n'avait aucune chance pour qu'il se concentre dessus à présent.

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**_(1) hall monitor: Alors, aux Etats-Unis, ce sont des élèves qui se portent volontaires pour surveiller les autres et faire preuve d'autorité en cas de besoin au collège et au lycée. L'équivalence de nos pions quoi! _

_Un peu de culture ne fait pas de mal ^^ Sur ce, merci d'être arrivé jusque là et à la prochaine fois, bizouxxx!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Note:**

Hello tout le monde! ^^

Comment cela va-t-il?

Bon, alors pour commencer, vous direz toutes un énorme merci à **Bigmonster4** qui m'a boosté à finir cette fin de chapitre que j'avais perdu à la suite d'un bug de mon cher et tendre ordi... Un peu dégoûtée, j'avais mis de côté ma traduction. Mais comme je n'arrive pas à dormir ce soir, je m'y suis mise et finalement, ça ne m'a pris qu'à peine 30 minutes...

Un beau chapitre qui ne m'a pas posé beaucoup de problème et que j'ai bien aimé... Surtout Marcy et la fin... :p

Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir, comme d'habitude, je m'excuse de ne pas vous répondre cette fois-ci, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois. Sur ce, très bonne lecture à vous toutes et à très bientôt - à Vendredi pour celles qui lisent ma co-écriture avec Effexor, **Prête à tout** :p -. Bizouxxxx!

* * *

"_Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

_O no! it is an ever-fixed mark_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken…_" – William Shakespeare, Sonnet 116

* * *

"_It is commonly seen by experience that excellent memories do often accompany weak judgments_." – Montaigne

* * *

"_The cruelest lies are often told in silence_." – Robert Louis Stevenson

* * *

**Healing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre treize**

_Déglutissant bruyamment et les yeux baissés, Edward déambulait lentement dans la grande structure qu'était sa maison. Il entendait de la musique en provenance de la cuisine et sentait que sa mère préparait le dîner. Il essaya d'être discret tout en montant les escaliers, mais dans sa concentration - afin de ne pas être entendu - il oublia de sauter la première marche qui craquait. _

_Il ferma les yeux de frustration lorsqu'il distingua un bruit lourd dans la maison._

_" Edward? C'est toi? "_

_Il fit volte-face dans les escaliers, les descendit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il posa son sac à dos juste à l'entrée de la pièce, entra et alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret contre le bar américain au milieu de la salle. _

_Sa mère se tenait là, faisant le dîner. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et elle fit un énorme sourire qu'il ne tenta même pas de lui rendre. _

_Comment pouvait-il essayer après ce qu'il venait de faire? Avec _qui_ il venait de le faire?_

_" Comment s'est passée ta journée? Tu as dû rester tard à l'école? "_

_Esmée regarda l'horloge affichée sur le micro-ondes et se retourna pour mélanger quelque chose dans un grand bol rouge en face d'elle._

_Edward essaya de formuler avec soin sa phrase. Le mensonge qu'il avait concocté ces derniers mois lui était venu facilement et elle le croyait à chaque fois. Ses parents n'avaient vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait avec son professeur._

_Esmée le regarda. _

_Les yeux d'Edward se reportèrent sur le granit poli du bar américain. Il espérait qu'il n'y avait aucune différence dans sa façon de la regarder avant de partir pour les cours le matin et la façon dont il la regardait en rentrant. Il l'espérait parce que sa mère n'était pas en mesure de le voir autrement que comme son petit garçon. Du moins, pas physiquement._

_" Chéri... Quelque chose ne va pas? "_

_Mais Edward se figea._

_" Chéri "... _

_Quelqu'un d'autre avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça. Mais le contexte dans le quel elle l'utilisait était tout autre. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, en particulier celle de sa propre mère. Pas quand la femme a qui il venait juste de donner sa virginité aimait l'appeler ainsi._

_Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère._

_" Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. "_

_Sur ce, il se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant Esmée choquée derrière lui._

Edward ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond, rongé par la culpabilité.

Sa mère n'avait pas mérité sa colère. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

" Donc, tu as commencé à t'isoler de toute personne qui n'était pas Cassandra?

_ Ouais.

_ A cause de ce moule dans le quel tu disais être? "

Edward soupira et se redressa pour lui faire face.

" Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne me sentais pas assez bien pour elle. Je savais seulement que je pouvais être mieux. "

Marcy lui sourit et appuya sur son stylo à plusieurs reprises.

" Laisse-moi te demander quelque chose... Avant d'entamer ta relation avec elle, étais-tu heureux? "

Edward repensa à sa façon d'être avant d'entrer dans sa classe ce fameux jour. Il avait vraiment de très bons amis, il avait l'amour et le soutien de ses parents qui lui donnaient toutes les chances qu'ils n'avaient pas eues, il était intelligent et talentueux.

Edward hocha lentement la tête.

" Ouais... Je suppose que j'étais heureux avant elle. "

Marcy acquiesçait pendant qu'elle parlait.

" Tu aimais ta vie? Qui étais-tu?

_ Ouais... Il haussa des épaules.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a à ce point désespéré pour que tu changes autant pour une seule personne? "

Edward baissa la tête et plissa des yeux. Il ne voyait pas ça comme un changement. Il le voyait comme une amélioration de lui-même pour elle.

" Edward, je pense que tu avais peur de la perdre. Je pense que tu t'es senti comme si elle était trop bien pour exister alors, tu as changé pour tenter de la garder... Mais tu as échoué. "

Edward eut un rire dur.

" Putain, ouais, j'ai échoué. Mais je sais ce que c'est avoir une relation avec quelqu'un, cependant. Donner et prendre... Un compromis, ou je ne sais foutrement pas comment ça s'appelle.

_ As-tu ressenti à nouveau ce besoin avec Bella, Edward? " Elle avait l'air radieuse.

Entendre le nom de Bella le fit sourire.

Non, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de la retenir, elle. Quand il était avec elle, il pouvait lui dire tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, elle l'écoutait et faisait avec. Il pouvait lui tenir la main, embrasser sa joue ou ses lèvres et n'était pas inquiet qu'elle le repousse parce que quelqu'un pouvait les voir. Il se sentait à l'aise quand elle était proche de lui, anxieux lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Quand il était avec Bella, il se sentait chez lui.

Il regarda l'horloge et compta à rebours jusqu'au moment où il allait de nouveau être avec elle et il surprit le sourire de Marcy.

" Tu vois, Edward? Etre avec Bella te semble la chose la plus naturelle au monde, n'est-ce pas? Voilà ta réponse. "

**oOo**

" Alors... Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête lorsque tu te coupes? "

Bella était assise, les jambes croisées, au milieu du divan. Ses manches étaient baissées alors elle les releva et examina ses bras.

" Rien. Quand je me coupe, tout s'évanouit.

_ Donc tu te coupes pour avoir l'esprit tranquille? "

Bella acquiesça et vit Marcy écrire quelques notes sur son bloc. Sa séance était presque terminée mais il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait la jeune fille. Quelque chose qui avait été dit par le passé mais qu'elle avait " oublié ". Ca semblait revenir la hanter, à présent.

Bella avait à nouveau des rêves. Et ils étaient agréables. Des rêves merveilleux.

Elle était avec Edward dans une prairie , celle-là même à la quelle il avait donné vie sur un dessin. Elle y était couchée avec lui et se sentait apaisée. Mais il y avait aussi ce sentiment sous-jacent d'urgence et de crainte... Comme si la tranquillité qu'elle ressentait à présent n'allait pas durer. Et qu'elle devait s'imprégner le plus qu'elle le pouvait de la lumière du soleil qui surplombait la prairie.

" Bella? "

Elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux de Marcy.

" Tu n'étais plus là. Est-ce que tout va bien? "

La jeune fille fit une pause pendant quelques secondes, débattant avec elle-même.

" Vous m'avez dit " esprit tranquille "... Eh bien, je ne me suis pas coupée depuis quelques semaines à présent...

_ Tu te demandes si tu seras toujours aussi tranquille? " Marcy pencha un peu la tête sur la droite.

Bella acquiesça. Elle voulait avoir l'avis d'un observateur extérieur.

Marcy sourit et cliqua son stylo sur le bloc en face d'elle.

" Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui te préoccupe. Quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler mais que tu as peur d'aborder. "

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et sentit ses joues rougir.

" C'est quelque chose que vous avez dit...

_ Vas-y. "

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et garda les yeux baissés.

" Pourquoi êtes-vous si favorable envers ma relation avec Edward? "

Elle planta ses mains au fond des poches de son jean et attendit la réponse de Marcy.

" Je crois que ça te sera bénéfique.

_ Vous avez dit quelque chose à propos de ma mère... "

Bella regarda à nouveau la femme qui lui faisait face et reporta son attention sur son jean.

" Vous avez dit... qu'elle avait sacrifié ce qu'elle voulait...

_ Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir formulé exactement de cette façon. "

Bella renifla bruyamment et se tourna vers elle.

" Vous avez dit " ne pas être comme elle ". Et vous avez parlé de quelque chose comme un sacrifice... Que vouliez-vous dire? "

Marcy joignit ses mains et les posa sur ses genoux. Elle affichait un petit sourire et la jeune fille pouvait sentir la suffisance émaner d'elle.

" Tu sais ce que je voulais dire par là, Bella. "

Bella se leva avec colère du divan et se mit à arpenter la pièce, les mains sur les hanches.

Cette thérapeute était si énigmatique que ça la mettait hors d'elle. Elle croyait qu'elle savait tout sur tous ces trucs de psychologue mais Marcy lui démontrait le contraire.

" Pourquoi ne me le dîtes-vous simplement pas?

_ Bella... Quel âge as-tu? "

La jeune fille s'arrêta dans son élan et la regarda.

" J'ai dix-sept ans." Elle avait prononcé ces mots lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant.

" Dans combien de mois vas-tu en avoir dix-huit?

_ Quatre. "

Bella roula des yeux et reprit sa marche; si Marcy voulait jouer à ces jeux de spiritualité, parfait.

" Il est temps que je cesse de te tenir la main quand tu cherches des réponses. Tu vas être bientôt une adulte, Bella, il est temps pour toi d'agir en tant que telle. "

Bella pinça ses lèvres et secoua la tête alors qu'elle continuait à arpenter le bureau. Elle entendit Marcy soupirer et un froissement de papiers.

" Bella, regarde-moi. " Quand les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux marron, elle continua. " Il n'y a seulement que depuis ces derniers mois, que depuis que tu es ici, que tu te sens bien. Bella, tu avais une fixation malsaine sur un objet inanimé; les lames de ton rasoir. Et en faisant ressortir cette douleur de ton corps, tu as repoussé tout et tout le monde. Tu as choisi de ne plus rien ressentir au lieu de goûter aux joies et à tout ce que représente la vie. Mais maintenant, cependant, tu as pris toute cette énergie, tout ce feu qui brûle à l'intérieur de toi, et tu l'as transformé en relation avec un être humain. C'était un de mes objectifs pour toi depuis le départ. Je ne savais pas que ça allait se faire avec Edward, mais ta relation avec lui ne peut me rendre que plus fière... de vous deux.

_ Ma mère n'a pas tout sacrifié, cependant. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait cet accident...

_ Bella. " La voix de Marcy était ferme et déterminée. " Ce n'était pas un accident. C'est la seule chose que tu n'as pas été encore en mesure de comprendre. "

Bella jaugea les yeux de Marcy avec défi.

" Non. "

Marcy se pencha en avant sur sa chaise.

" Elle voulait mourir.

_ Non, elle ne le voulait pas. "

La thérapeute lui fit un sourire condescendant.

" Et pourtant, te voici... " Elle eut un large geste, embrassant la salle.

" Elle ne l'aurait pas fait, à cause de moi.

_ Elle le voulait et elle l'a fait. Parce que dans sa tête, la vie qu'elle avait ne lui convenait pas. Elle se sentait prise au piège par tout et par tous. Toi y compris. "

Bella inspira et expira brutalement, ses yeux réduits à des fentes. Dans sa tête, se bousculait un fratras d'injures et de cris et elle voulait s'arrêter devant la thérapeute pour les lui hurler. Les lui hurler dessus avec toute la force de ses poumons. Parce qu'elle avait formulé avec des mots son plus grand échec.

Pendant des années, la jeune fille s'était sentie impuissante pour retenir sa mère sur terre, alors elle avait repoussé tout le monde. Sauf une personne.

Bella ferma les yeux et vit du vert derrière ses paupières.

Autant qu'elle l'avait voulu, autant qu'elle avait essayé, elle n'avait jamais été en mesure d'écarter Edward loin d'elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il ressentait également cette force, cette attraction qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Si c'était quelque chose comme ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, alors ils étaient foutus.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au cliquetis du stylo de Marcy.

" Pense à tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne peux seulement que te tendre la perche. Il est temps que tu commences à t'aider toi-même, Bella. Tu disposes du meilleur outil que je n'aurais jamais: ta mémoire. "

Puis, elle ferma le dossier de Bella dans un bruit mât, se leva et contourna son bureau.

" Tu peux y aller, maintenant, Bella. "

**oOo**

Son corps était raide alors qu'elle remontait en courant les escaliers. Le dos tendu, les épaules carrées, les jambes lourdes, comme du plomb. Elle savait que son visage devait être déformé dans l'effort qu'elle faisait pour retenir ses larmes. Son cou était raide, sa gorge serrée, et elle levait toutes les deux secondes la tête afin de mieux respirer. Elle sentait ses joues rougir, pas à cause de l'embarras, mais à cause de la colère écrasante qui envahissait son corps à chaque battement de son coeur.

Elle avait une destination en tête, un endroit où elle avait désespérément besoin de se trouver si elle voulait ressentir un quelconque soulagement.

S'engageant sur le palier, elle tourna vers l'emménagement de l'étage et ses yeux bruns cherchèrent frénétiquement quelque chose. Ils s'inondaient déjà de larmes et elle essuyait l'humidité qui s'y formait tout en continuant à chercher.

Ses yeux le trouvèrent et elle marcha droit devant elle.

Ses lèvres tremblaient, elle retenait les pleurs et les cris qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa gorge et avait des hoquets durs et étranglés.

Edward était appuyé contre un canapé, un livre sur les genoux, l'attendant. En entendant son approche, il leva les yeux. Il rejeta immédiatement le bouquin lorsqu'il vit le désarrois dans le quel était plongée Bella.

Sans un mot, elle s'assit sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête entre son cou et son épaule, laissant les larmes couler à leur aise.

Elle sentit les bras d'Edward se refermer autour d'elle et la serrer plus étroitement contre lui alors qu'il la laissait décompresser.

Quoi que s'était, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'aimait pas que les autres les observent, il ne se souciait pas que Bella était en train de froisser sa chemise dans son poing et que ses larmes salées mouillaient son col.

Il frotta doucement son dos et enleva une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front. Il y planta un baiser apaisant, puis allongea ses jambes pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise. Elle haleta doucement et ses larmes diminuèrent d'intensité.

Il baissa les yeux sur le désordre dans le quel elle était. Ses lunettes étaient posées de travers sur son nez, ses cheveux retenus en queue de cheval partaient dans tous les sens, ses joues étaient rouges de colère et ses yeux encore larmoyants.

De nombreuses rivières de larmes sillonnaient ses joues et Edward leva une main pour les effacer de ses pouces. Sa bouche était enflée et le jeune homme pouvait y voir des traces de morsure qu'elle y avait faite afin de se calmer. Elle reniflait doucement et des petites larmes s'échappaient toujours de ses yeux mais elle était la plus belle chose qu'Edward n'ait jamais vue.

Puis, tout s'éclaira. Sonnant parfaitement et clairement dans son coeur.

Cela n'avait rien avoir avec le désir charnel, mais Edward ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux d'être là où il était, au moment où il y était.

En regardant dans les yeux chocolat de Bella, il n'avait jamais été aussi certain de quelque chose de tout ses dix-sept ans.

Il était amoureux...

**A suivre...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note:**

Bonsoir, bonsoir.

Comment allez-vous? ^^ Etes-vous allées au ciné hier? ^^

Pour ma part, j'y suis allée cet aprèm pour éviter les hystériques qui hurlent dès que Edward ou Jake apparaissent à l'écran et pouvoir baver en paix lol. Personnellement, je l'ai trouvé beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que le premier. Avec des trucs plus ou moins bien lol... Mais en gros, mon avis est très positif ^^ Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Vivement la suite! Oui, parce que la fin... T_T Ai-je été la seule à ouvrir la bouche grande ouverte de déception? Tiens, c'est mon petit sondage du jour ^^ C'est grâce aussi à ça que je vous ai terminé ce soir la traduction de ce chapitre qui m'a mis les boules, je dois le reconnaître, j'espère que ça vous donnera le frisson également.

Je vais revenir vite fait sur le chapitre précédent, parce que j'ai eu pas mal de réactions vis-à-vis du comportement de Marcy par rapport à Bella. Certaines d'entre vous l'ont trouvé très dure. Pour ma part, je dirai juste ceci: quand on se renferme dans ses blessures, quand on n'arrive plus à en sortir, il faut obligatoirement qu'un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un vous secoue. Il n'y a que comme ça - je pense - qu'on arrive à faire face à ce qui nous dépasse. Comme je le dis toujours: prenez le canard par les palmes et foncez! Vous pleurerez au début, et après, vous serez fiers de vous. J'ai trouvé l'attitude de Marcy très juste, c'est un excellent personnage, avec de bonnes règles de vie, qui se consacre à aider ceux qui sont dans la détresse. Si seulement tout le monde ou presque pouvait être comme ça...

Sur ce, je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews qui augmentent de chapitre en chapitre, ça fait chaud au coeur! Je ne vous ai pas répondu cette fois-ci, veuillez me pardonner, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois! Merci, merci, merci! De la part de l'auteure et de la mienne.

Très bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois.

PS: Vous en apprenez un peu plus sur Bella et son passé... A vous de revêtir l'imper de Sherlock et de mener votre enquête :p

* * *

"_Love cannot accept what it is. Everywhere on earth it cries out against kindness, compassion, intelligence, everything that leads to compromise. Love demands the impossible, the absolute, the sky on fire, inexhaustible springtime, life after death, and death itself transfigured into eternal life_." – Albert Camus

* * *

"_In the mind and nature of a man a secret is an ugly thing, like a hidden physical defect_." – Isak Dinesen

* * *

"_Memory, of all the powers of the mind, is the most delicate and frail_." – Ben Jonson

* * *

**Healing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre quatorze**

Bella, assise sur sa chaise, le regardait, simplement.

La façon dont ses mains bougeaient lorsqu'il parlait de quelque chose qui avait retenu son intérêt.

La façon dont ses yeux la taquinaient et cette lueur presque protectrice quand il parlait avec Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie.

Et lorsqu'il discutait avec Alice, il semblait prendre des précautions supplémentaires, vu la manière dont il la traitait.

Elle avait aussi remarqué la façon dont ses yeux se fermaient lorsqu'il riait tellement qu'il pouvait tomber à tout moment de son siège. Comme tout son corps semblait rire avec lui.

Mais elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle voulait tout savoir.

Elle voulait savoir comme il s'était fait la cicatrice qu'il avait au dessus de ses doigts sur sa main gauche, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il adorait porter tous les jours ces vieilles Converses grises toutes défraîchies et pourquoi il n'en achetait pas une nouvelle paire, elle avait envie qu'il lui raconte encore une fois pourquoi il n'aimait pas à ce point le yaourt et elle voulait se trouver dans ses bras durant tout ça.

Elle voulait écouter la musique qu'il écoutait à fond sur son iPod pour ensuite apprécier le contraste de la mélodie de sa berceuse qu'il jouait au piano.

Elle voulait enfoncer sa tête dans son torse et sentir son parfum afin d'être rassurée pour la centième fois au moins qu'il était bien réel, qu'il lui appartenait.

Elle voulait fermer ses yeux et écouter sa voix comme quand il lui lisait de nombreux chapitres - un passe temps qui était vite devenu leur favori.

Elle voulait qu'ils partagent chacune de leurs histoires, chacune de leurs blessures, externes comme internes.

C'était étonnant la façon dont elle sentait si profondément ses sentiments pour lui dans un temps aussi ridiculement court, mais elle ne voulait le changer pour rien au monde.

Il n'était pas parfait sur tous les points.

Il se dissipait parfois lorsqu'elle ne savait pas lui dire ce qu'elle voulait exactement. Il défiait sa patience tous les jours par son habitude exaspérante et insupportable qu'il avait de rouler ses parfaits yeux verts. Il la taquinait constamment sur son manque d'équilibre et son choix de lecture. Il aimait la faire chier autant qu'il aimait la rendre heureuse. Il se sentait gêné de ne pas faire son propre chemin et ils se moquaient d'eux mêmes quand ils pensaient qu'ils entretenaient une relation amoureuse parfaite.

Mais ils essayaient que ça soit le cas tous les jours.

Ils traînaient avec les autres, et Bella sentait un peu plus tous les jours son amour grandir pour Edward.

Parce que derrière chaque roulement d'yeux, la colère qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire à voix haute ses sentiments pour lui, elle voyait un dévouement fervent dans chacune de ses actions, dans chaque mot, chaque contact qu'elle avait avec lui. Elle savait qu'il ne serait que frustré avec elle, parce que tout comme elle, le voulait avec lui, il voulait tout partager avec elle.

Et comme ils savaient qu'ils étaient deux individus brisés au début de leur relation, ils essayaient aveuglément, frénétiquement, de recoller les morceaux de leurs coeurs esseulés parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même cas. A chaque pièce déchiquetée d'Edward que Bella trouvait, le jeune homme en trouvait une des siennes. Ils étaient de moins en moins aveugles dans leurs recherches et leur compréhension de l'autre. Car en trébuchant dans leur enfer personnel, ils s'étaient trouvés l'un l'autre.

Et Bella réalisait tous les jours qu'elle le referait sans hésiter si elle le pouvait. Pour seulement retrouver Edward au bout.

Le jeune homme achevait une partie d'échecs avec Alice, ce qui était l'une des choses les plus drôles qu'elle n'ait jamais vues. Ils étaient si graves, si précis, si minutieux dans leurs mouvements. Parfois, ils aiguillonnaient l'autre sur leur prochain mouvement et le massacraient ensuite. Souvent pourtant, il suffisait de regarder curieusement le visage de l'autre et d'essayer de deviner son prochain mouvement. A un moment, la jeune fille s'était même demandée s'ils ne se parlaient pas silencieusement sur leur partie mais avait rapidement balayé l'idée et s'était replongée dans sa lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit Edward pousser un cri de victoire et leva ses yeux vers lui avec un énorme sourire.

Alice semblait penaude.

" Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas voir ce mouvement? "

Sa bouche et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts d'étonnement.

Edward se moqua de son expression et poussa juste devant elle la barre énergique et protéinée à travers la table. Alice le regarda comme si elle était sur le point de protester, mais le jeune homme leva un doigt.

" Tu te souviens de notre petit marché. Si je gagne, tu dois manger ça. " Il fit un signe vers la barre. " Nous devons manger tant de calories par jour, n'est-ce pas? "

La jeune fille hocha à contre coeur la tête, fit glisser la barre protéinée sur la table et commença à la déballer.

Edward attendit en face d'elle qu'elle ait avalé la dernière bouchée, puis se leva et se dirigea vers Bella qui était assise sur le canapé.

Elle souleva ses jambes et il s'assit à la place du coussin afin qu'elle puisse s'étendre sur lui. Elle inclina ensuite son livre pour qu'il puisse lire en même temps qu'elle s'il le voulait. Il commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux, faisant rouler une boucle entre ses doigts.

Bella sentait son regard sur elle, mais elle gardait le sien baissé sur son livre. Elle sentait une rougeur envahir ses joues alors qu'il ne cessait de la dévisager. Il savait que quelque chose la perturbait.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella? "

Il lui avait posé sa question d'une façon si douce qu'elle se demanda s'il avait bien prononcé ces mots. Elle leva alors ses yeux et rencontra le regard vert, doux et sincère. Elle plongea dans ses abysses quelques instants puis ferma les yeux et soupira, vaincue.

Elle se leva du canapé, lui saisit la main et le tira hors de l'espace salon. Ils descendirent en silence les marches de l'escalier, puis traversèrent la cours. Ils marchèrent encore un peu et atteignirent un coin ombragé où ils se laissèrent tomber. Bella commença à jouer avec un morceau d'herbe, et Edward s'appuya sur ses mains, inclinant sa tête en arrière dans l'attente qu'elle prenne la parole.

" Je suis tellement confuse, Edward. "

Il sentit la panique s'emparer de sa poitrine un instant, puis se relaxa en sachant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

" A propos de quoi? "

Elle soupira.

" Marcy n'arrête pas de dire ces choses... à propos de ma mère. Tu sais combien elle peut être énigmatique quand elle s'y met... Elle m'a dit que c'était l'une des raisons pour la quelle elle voulait que notre relation marche, parce que selon elle, ma mère a abandonné quelque chose qu'elle désirait. Et je sais que j'aimerais bien m'en moquer de ce qu'elle dit, mais je n'y arrive pas. "

Edward réfléchit durant une seconde ou deux. Evidemment, il connaissait la position de Bella vis-à-vis de la mort de sa mère et il n'allait pas essayer de l'affronter sur ce sujet.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit de faire?

_ Elle m'a demandé d'utiliser ma mémoire afin de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais comment je peux le faire sans savoir ce que je dois chercher? "

Elle semblait tellement perdue et confuse. Et Edward voulait essayer de l'aider, de quelque manière que ce soit. Alors il se remémora la première fois où il avait vraiment ouvert la porte de son passé.

" Allonge-toi sur l'herbe. "

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe et il roula des yeux.

" Fais-le, c'est tout. "

Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe tendre et attendit.

" Prends une profond inspiration et ferme tes yeux. Laisse ton esprit se délaisser de tout ce qui l'obstrue et laisse le revenir à toi.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois laisser venir à moi?

_ Tais-toi... "

Il posa une main sur son bras et essaya de la détendre.

" Laisse simplement ton esprit vagabonder là où il en a envie. Tu sauras quand tu tomberas sur quelque chose qui est susceptible de t'aider. "

Et alors, Bella laissa tout resurgir et resta encore allongée alors que la fraîcheur de l'herbe et la chaleur du soleil au dessus d'elle faisaient contraste sur sa peau. Elle laissa libre cours à toutes les questions, toutes les accusations de son esprit et se sentit se relaxer.

Le visage de Renée traversa son esprit derrière ses paupières. Bella n'avait jamais autant souhaité pouvoir lire dans les pensées de quelqu'un.

Sa mémoire commença son décriptage à travers différentes scènes: Renée qui aidait Bella à ouvrir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire quand elle avait sept ans, Renée l'emmenant à l'école et l'aidant à apprendre ses tables de multiplication, une photo d'elle et Renée dans une accolade, Renée l'emmenant à un match de baseball, Renée lui enseignant comment faire le brownie que faisait sa grand-mère, Renée l'aidant à rajuster son gilet de surveillante de hall...

Puis, Bella ouvrit brusquement ses paupières.

**oOo**

Bella laissa Edward avec le groupe et courut jusqu'au bureau de sa thérapeute. Elle frappa rapidement à la porte et entra. Marcy était déjà assise dans son fauteuil, dossier en main, l'attendant.

" Raconte-moi. " Dit Marcy en prenant une nouvelle page de son bloc-notes. " Commençons par ton premier âge. "

Bella la regarda, confuse.

" Pourquoi?

_ Je voudrais établir un calendrier. "

Bella cligna des yeux. Un calendrier pour quoi?

Elle secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur ses souvenirs.

" J'étais sur le point d'avoir douze ans, c'était pendant l'été. Elle me leva très tôt, me disant que nous devions aller à un match de baseball. "

Marcy se leva et prit cette information en considération.

" Qu'est-ce que ça a de si spécial? "

Bella s'avança et s'assit sur le divan.

" Elle détestait le baseball. Mon père n'était pas avec nous. Et... c'était des enfants qui jouaient. "

Marcy inclina la tête et incita Bella à continuer par ses yeux.

" Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Bella? "

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et réfléchit.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier? Sa mère avait toujours été inconstante sur ces choses-là; changeant de goûts comme on changeait de chemise. Peut-être que Bella était en train d'aboutir à rien de concret. Sa mère avait peut-être voulu simplement sortir de la maison ce jour-là pour prendre l'air et profiter du soleil. Mais alors, le visage de Renée lorsqu'elles s'asseyaient dans les gradins, lui revint en mémoire. C'est cette expression-là que Bella avait vu sur les traits de sa mère que quelques fois seulement dans toute sa vie.

Comment Marcy avait-elle appelé ça, déjà?... _Le véritable bonheur._

Sa mère assise sur les gradins dans la chaleur écrasante de l'Arizona, portant un vieux chapeau de Charlie et une chemise neuve qu'elle avait acheté spécialement pour ce jour-là, n'avait jamais semblé plus heureuse ni plus en paix.

Bella secoua lentement sa tête en signe de négation et leva ses yeux vers ceux de Marcy.

" Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie. "

Marcy soupira et alla se rassoir dans son fauteuil. Elle posa un poing fermé sous son menton et commença à taper légèrement dessus, son front plissé par la concentration.

" Y a-t-il des éléments précis qui te reviennent instantanément en mémoire? "

La jeune fille se concentra autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

" Ok. C'est un bon début. Réfléchis-y encore une fois. Je te verrai demain. "

Elle sourit quand Bella se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, Bella tenta de se convaincre que ça ne servait à rien d'y penser trop. Cela ne signifiait rien parce qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial. Aucune allusion au fait que Renée ait voulu perdre la vie; il n'y avait tout simplement rien.

Alors qu'elle remontait l'escalier menant au deuxième étage, Bella ne put évincer le sentiment qui l'ébranlait; elle était en train de rater quelque chose de très important.

**oOo**

Edward prit une profonde inspiration.

" Je dois lui dire, n'est-ce pas? "

Il regarda Marcy alors qu'il retenait sa respiration puis il expira.

" ... Ca te serait bénéfique si tu lui disais. Je suis surprise, en fait. La plus part des victimes de pédophilie ne tiennent presque jamais à raconter ce qu'ils ont vécu. Je suis surprise même que tu veuilles bien m'en parler à moi. "

Edward se moqua du terme " victime ". Il était identifié de cette façon uniquement parce qu'il était mineur, mais peu importait; il avait été consentant à part entière, du début à la fin.

" Edward, si tu décides d'en parler à Bella ou non, c'est toujours une bonne chose pour toi ce que tu fais dans cette pièce. "

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, repoussant ces pensées pour plus tard, puis il prit sa pose habituel et s'allongea sur le divan. Il mit ses mains derrière son crâne, et se berça tout en fermant les yeux...

_Les rumeurs courraient bon train depuis quelques jours. Il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur à plusieurs reprises et un policier lui avait posé pas mal de questions embarrassantes. Il avait essayé de dire la vérité, mais en même temps, il avait tenté de la protéger. Ses parents en avaient été avisé et ils l'avaient retiré de l'école le reste de la semaine. Ca lui faisait mal de voir le choc et l'horreur affichés sur le visage de sa mère ainsi que les purs sentiments de désespoir et de vengeance sur celui de son père._

_Il avait peur. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour préserver leur secret n'avait servi à rien. Et il se sentait entièrement coupable._

_Il avait été trop collant, avait eu trop besoin d'elle, n'avait pas su ne pas être tout le temps avec elle. Et quelqu'un avait fini par découvrir. Il ne savait pas qui, ni quand, mais quelqu'un avait fini par découvrir._

_Et maintenant, tout le monde était au courant qu'Edward - " le chouchou de la prof "- Cullen était en train de tout foirer, ainsi que sa prof de Maths._

_Son nom avait été écarté de tous les gros titres, mais ceux qui les avaient découvert les avaient informés de qui il était car les journalistes avaient afflué autour de sa maisons, tels des vautours._

_Edward avait regardé les informations avec horreur: Cassandra avait été sorti de l'école, menottes aux poignets, la manchette au bas de l'écran disant: " Une enseignante locale arrêtée pour avoir eu une liaison avec un élève. "_

_Il avait essayé de la contacter, il avait essayé de se faufiler en douce hors de sa maison pour la voir. Mais à chaque fois, on l'avait coincé. Elle avait eu raison. Personne ne les comprenait. Ils étaient amoureux et il avait juste envie de la voir, avoir l'assurance qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était hors de danger et que tout irait bien à la fin de cette histoire._

_Il avait été transporté à l'hôpital où travaillait son père et avait été examiné par un des collègues de Carlisle, le Dr Stanton. Il avait énervé Edward, faisant des commentaires douteux et narquois sur son histoire avec Cassandra. Le jeune homme le connaissait bien. Son père travaillait avec lui depuis plusieurs années et il connaissait sa fille; Edward avait été un bon tuteur pour elle, au collège. Une brave fille..._

" Le Docteur Stanton était l'un de tes thérapeutes, n'est-ce pas?

_ Ouais... Un mec cool. Répliqua Edward sur un ton sarcastique.

_ Et tu avais été le tuteur de sa fille auparavant? Et avais maintenu le contact avec elle tout ce temps? "

Edward sourit.

" Les enfants de deux des médecins les plus estimés de l'hôpital Mayo. Nous avions plus de drogues que n'importe qui. On se donnait un rencard, on s'échangeait ou on mélangeait ce qu'on avait, on baisait si on voulait, mais le but c'était d'aller toujours plus loin.

_ Elle avait deux ans de moins que toi, Edward.

_ Ouais, je sais... Vous n'arriverez pas à me faire sentir encore plus mal que je ne le suis déjà vis-à-vis d'elle. "

Il se retourna, un regard dur encré sur le visage.

Marcy soupira, prit quelques notes et invita en un geste Edward à continuer.

_Il était fatigué de tout ces regards dont il était la cible, surtout ceux de sa mère. Esmée avait subitement éclatée en sanglots lorsqu'elle l'avait vu et Carlisle faisait les cents devant la télévision, écoutant les dernières nouvelles sur son affaire._

_Le jeune homme voulait seulement que tout s'arrête. Il voulait revenir en arrière, à l'époque où ils vivaient en paix, dans un état de béatitude et d'oubli._

_Pour tenter d'oublier, ses parents l'avaient renvoyé au lycée juste avant le début du procès. Nous étions au milieu du mois de Mai et les examens finals du jeune homme approchaient. Mais partout où il allait, les murmures, les pointages du doigt, les regards le poursuivaient. Un remplaçant avait été nommé pour les cours de Mathématiques, mais Edward n'y faisait pas attention._

_Il s'était réfugié dans les toilettes entre midi et deux, voulant se changer les idées et échapper aux ragots qui s'étendaient à profusion dans la cours, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit._

_" Hey, Cullen. "_

_Mike Newton. Probablement la dernière personne qu'Edward avait envie de voir._

_" Newton. " Répondit le jeune homme à voix basse et dure._

_Il voulait juste que sa journée se passe un peu mieux, mais la présence de Newton ne l'y aiderait pas._

_Edward serrait les bords du lavabo en regardant dans le miroir tandis que l'autre garçon faisait ses petites affaires. Puis, ce dernier s'approcha du lavabo à côté du jeune homme et commença à se laver les mains._

_" Alors, commença Newton sur le ton de la conversation, c'est elle qui a été victime d'un viol ou c'est elle qui en est l'investigatrice? Je veux juste savoir à quel point elle est facile à attraper comme ça je pourrais peut-être y voir plus clair dans cette merde. "_

_Puis, il se mit à rire, l'écho se répercutant sur les dalles jusqu'au plafond._

_Edward se figea l'espace d'une seconde, puis son poing alla frapper la mâchoire de Newton. Il le frappa à même le sol, hurlant insanité sur insanité, les poings serrés. Il entendit vaguement le bruit d'acclamations et de cris qui l'encourageaient:_

_" Frappe! Frappe! Frappe! "_

_De la porte des toilettes à présent ouverte, alors que Newton gisait sur le sol en se tenant le nez, Edward vit le directeur, le CPE et des types de la sécurité se précipiter sur eux._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Newton sortit, ensanglanté et soigné. Il regarda Edward qui était assis sur une chaise à l'entrée du bureau avec toute la rage et la haine que ce dernier lui transmettait à travers son regard. Puis, Mike lui sourit en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, dans le bureau du directeur. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un sachet en plastique plein d'herbe qu'il jeta sur les genoux du jeune homme._

_" On dirait que tu vas en avoir plus besoin que moi. Considère ça comme un dédommagement pour les coups de pied au cul que tu vas te prendre. La prochaine fois, tu me rendras la pareille. "_

_Puis, Newton s'en alla en se pavanant. Edward regarda le sachet puis le saisit. Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit que c'était du shit. Ainsi qu'un briquet. Et du papier à rouler._

_Il entendit son nom et mit rapidement le sachet dans son sac avant d'entrer dans le bureau directorial._

" Tu as donc considéré l'herbe comme un échappatoire?

_ Ca m'a aidé à oublier durant un bon moment.

_ Mais tout finissait par revenir? "

Edward acquiesça avec un signe de tête. Marcy prit quelques notes et se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

" Est-ce encore douloureux?

_ Qu'est-ce qui est encore douloureux?

_ De te souvenir. "

Le jeune homme s'assit et se tourna lentement vers elle.

" Ca fait toujours mal. Peu importe ce que je fais. Peu importe depuis combien de temps ça s'est passé, ça va me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais... " Il se tut et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. " Ca devient plus facile à gérer. Chaque jour, je l'accepte parce que je n'ai pas le choix. "

Marcy lui sourit avec une fierté évidente dans les yeux. Elle cliqua son stylo sur son bloc-notes à deux reprises.

" Très bien, Edward. Ce fut une très bonne séance. "

Il hocha simplement la tête, ses réflexions maintenant tournées sur la façon dont il allait parler de sa vie passée à Bella.

**A suivre...**


End file.
